Young Blood
by redwoodoriginal
Summary: Samantha Stilinski was the baby of the family, the little sister. She seemed so much like her brother, right down to the sarcasm, but even then they were night and day. Often times, that meant she didn't know enough about what her brother does without her. And this time? That would bite her in the ass. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my OC and the Plot. Rated T for now.
1. Saint Sammy

**A/N: Welcome to** _ **Young Blood**_ **. This is a story where Stiles has a sister, though, you would've figured that out by now anyway. She's a little sister, just by one year, so she's 15 in season 1 and 2, and 16 is season three a and b, and season four. She'll be 17 in season 5 and 6a, and 18 in 6b.**

 **Fancast for Sam is Danielle Campbell. She's 5'2.**

 **Anyways, have fun reading and bear with the slow beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Saint Sammy**_

Samantha Stilinski was not your average fifteen year old. I know, a dopey, unoriginal first line, but bear with me here. Sam was the kind of girl that always had a lot on her plate. That wasn't necessarily anyone's fault, considering she couldn't blame her mother. When you go out like that, no one can blame you for anything. Stiles had been eight. Sam was seven. When she got to about nine, she started learning to cook and clean from her dad, and when she was ten, it became a regular thing where she'd clean what she could and he'd do all the heavy lifting and cook with her. Then when she was eleven, she did all the cleaning. Once she got to twelve, she started doing almost all of the cooking.

Whether it came out delicious or burnt to a crisp, her father ate it with a smile because, at the very least, she was trying. Now that she was fifteen, almost sixteen, she had done all of her father and brother's laundry, all of the dishes, and even pre-cooked some casseroles, lasagna, and two different stews that they could reheat for dinner for the times when she wasn't home to cook them dinner. It made her life easier when she was home too. They could come and get their dinner as they pleased and she could rest easy knowing that they wouldn't turn to fast food or try making something that would ultimately waste their precious time. Well, that was the case for her father. Being a Sheriff, he didn't have a lot of time. Stiles on the other hand was just hopeless when it came to food.

There was never a doubt in her mind that whenever she had a sleepover or a school trip, or even a soccer practice, Stiles would leave her a big mess, but she knew her father would at least try to pick up the slack, as he did whenever she had something to do other than be the matriarch of the household. Though, this was the first year that she had a job too. Just Saturdays, Sundays, and monday after school.

Sam got a lot of tips at the diner when she batted her pretty, ocean blue eyes and touched her warm, chocolate colored hair behind her ears. She was young, yes, but age didn't matter when your waitress sweet talked you into buying that slice of pie or giving you a cup of coffee on the house.

But right now? She was getting ready for school.

It was early in the morning and the 5'2 teenage girl was already awake before her brother. This was a normal routine. Sam was always awake before everyone else. Hence the coffee. Though, it was rather redundant that she washed down her daily adderall with coffee, but she didn't care as she ironed out her usual wavy mess of hair with her straightener. Her chocolate hair soon cascaded past her shoulders in pin straight tresses that ended at the middle of her back. Sam could hear the sound of her brother stirring, getting irritated with his alarm that wakes him up for school. By that point, she was already onto her makeup.

Stiles stumbled into their shared bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower.

"Do you mind? You're going to steam up my hair before I even finish my makeup," Sam told him as she blended on her foundation. He just turned off the hot water and sat atop the closed lid of the toilet, waiting for her.

"Fine, but hurry because if you want a ride to school, I need to be ready on time," Stiles sighed. She started rushing, but paused to hand him her coffee. He looked like he needed it.

"Oh god, Sammy, you're a saint," he told her, as he did every morning when she handed him a cup of coffee. Sam was quick to contour her face and blend it out before swiping on a bit of eyeshadow that gave her a slight smokey look and finished it off with a little mascara and some tinted chapstick.

"Alright, I'm out. Do your thing," Sam told her brother as she grabbed her makeup bag and hair stuff, placing it in her drawer under the sink. She plucked the coffee from his hands and walked out, still in her pajamas. He stopped her though, by grabbing her arm.

"Hey, if dad asks about last night-"

"I know, I know. Don't tell him Scott was there because you were the one looking for the body alone," Sam clarified. Stiles held up his fist and she bumped it before walking away.

"Sammy! Have you seen my shirt?" Her dad called to her from down the hall. He was getting ready for work.

"Already ironed one this morning when you forgot to pull them from the drier last night! It's hanging on the back of your door!" She yelled back. At the sound of a door squeak, she knew he found it.

"Thanks, sweetheart!" he called back to her. She smiled and went into her bedroom, taking the last sip of her now chilled coffee and placing the mug on her desk before moving into her closet. She dropped her pajama shirt and shorts and put on a bra. It was the first day back to school after winter break, so it was one of the days that her friends would critique the most. So, she put on a fitted, white turtleneck long sleeve. She tucked it into a navy plaid skirt that was striped with light blue, red, and pale yellow. To help with the cold, she had sheer black tights on, and fuzzy white socks to peak out of the tops of her black high heeled ankle boots.

Anyways, the last thing she put on was her mother's necklace. It was just one simple little crystal on a simple silver chain, but it was something she'd grown so used to wearing that she only ever took it off to sleep, shower, or swim, because she was afraid of losing it.

Sam grabbed her backpack from her desk chair and the mug from her room, and made her way down the steps to the kitchen, She dropped her backpack on the couch as she passed through the living room before she made it to the kitchen. Sam rinsed the mug from her room out in the sink before slipping it in the dishwasher. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and sat on a stool, waiting for her brother to be ready for school. By the time she finished her apple and tossed the core into the trash can, Stiles came flying down the stairs, stopped, ran back up to get his backpack, and then came back down.

"You ready to go?" Stiles asked, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl as well as his car keys. She wasn't sure why his car keys were with the fruit, but they were, and she just went with it.

"Yu _p_ ," she answered, popping the 'p' as she spoke. She skipped right along and followed her brother toward the door. She grabbed her coat from the hook and slid it on.

"Bye dad!" "Bye dad!" They both called out to their father who was coming down the stairs in his Sheriff uniform.

"Bye, kids!" He called back to them. The two went out the door and Sam climbed into the passenger side of Stiles's Jeep, Roscoe. It may have been cold, but she rolled down the window anyway as Stiles turned the key in the ignition and shifted into gear. They got going and she turned on the radio.

"At first, the two of them just sat there as they listened to the music, but then one particular song came on the radio. The one song that neither of them could resist. The into rolled around and the two of them looked at each other before breaking out into rap.

"This one is for the boys with the boys with the boomin' system, top down AC with the cooler system! When he come up in the club he be blazin up! Got stacks on deck like he savin up!"

The two of them went on like that, rapping and singing _Superbass_ all the way up until they were two blocks away from school, and Stiles turned off the radio as they drew nearer to the entrance of the school parking lot.

"Why do you always do that? Does having fun offend your masculinity?" Sam asked her brother, and Stiles scoffed at her.

"You and Scott, bringing me down. With him I'm nerd by association, with you I'm the popular freshman's loser brother," Stiles retorted, pulling into his usual parking spot in the section of the lot for sophomores.

Sam just laughed and said, "Dear brother, I always talk highly of you. If people think you're loser, that's just them seeing the real you." Her devilish smirk was contagious, as is spread to her brother.

"Goddammit, I thought no one would notice." The sarcasm was just bleeding into his voice, as it often did. Stiles cut the engine and the two of them hopped out of the powder blue jeep.

"So, do you have soccer today?" Stiles asked. Sam tilted her head from side to side.

"Yeah, first practice is during lacrosse practice today. You still taking me home later?" She asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I got you, Sammy," he affirmed. The two of them walked up to the bike rack where they found Scott locking up his bike.

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said to Scott as he bounced on his heels slightly. It was like he did and didn't want to see whatever he was talking about.

"What, what thing?" Sam inquired, and Stiles turned to her.

"When we went out last night, Scott and I got separated and apparently he got bit by something," he explained. "Now, let's see it!" Her brother was growing impatient. Sam watched as Scott lifted his shirt, revealing a large white bandage with a little bit of blood that had seeped through.

"Woah!" stiles exclaimed as he reached out to touch it, but Scott's torso jerked back, retracting away from his friend's hand.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked while Scott put his shirt back down.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Woah," Stiles said again. Sam felt like this was the dumbest exchange, but she too would sound incoherent if she were her brother.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott queried, grabbing his backpack off the ground and slinging it onto his shoulder.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles responded in disbelief. The three of them began walking toward the school.

"Uh-huh."

"Dude that's not possible," Sam stated as they walked.

"She's right, not a chance, man," Stiles laughed. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott maintained.

"No, you didn't," Stiles continued, shaking his head as he spoke. Sam was getting a little side tracked whenever they passed her friends. She was waving to them and saying 'hi' as they passed. Scott scoffed.

"What do you mean, 'No, I didn't?' How do you know what I heard?" Scott was hooked on this and Stiles was his person. Sam knew that Scott needed him to believe what happened. Sam could see it.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years," Stiles explained, the three of them stopping in front of the steps up to the school.

"Really?" Scott asked. Sam nodded.

"Really. There are no wolves in California," Stiles shut him down.

"They were all either hunted or migrated to other areas," Sam added for her brother.

"Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body," Scott mused, slightly proud of himself in an odd way.

"You-are you kidding me?" Stiles was so excited that Sam rolled her eyes.

"No, man. I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott down played. Stiles wheezed laughing in shock.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since...since… since the birth of Lydia Martin," the petite strawberry blond strutted right up to Sam and grabbed her by the arm as Stiles fawned over her.

"Hey Lydia," Sam greeted her friend. The strawberry blonde smiled.

"Hey, Sammy. You look cute. Very put together," Lydia smiled. Sam rolled her eyes at her as they walked into the school.

"When you say I look put together, that always means I'm not showing enough skin," Sam retorted. Lydia laughed.

"No, sweetheart. Homely is when you're not showing enough skin. Put together is when all or your clothes are _very_ form fitting. I would know, every time you wear that skirt, you get attention from all of Jackson's lacrosse boys," Lydia explained as she led Sam off towards her morning class that was right next door to Lydia's. "See you later, Sammy."

* * *

"Sammy!" It was Jackson. He was yelling to her from the Lacrosse field as she rolled onto the soccer field in her practice keeper jersey and Adidas track pants. She jogged over to him in her cleats and met him between the lacrosse field and the soccer field.

"What's up?" She asked him as she noticed Lydia and the new girl climb into the bleachers to watch the Lacrosse practice.

"Friday Night. You're coming to the party after the scrimmage," He told her. Sam laughed.

"Okay, but pushy much," she told him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, just, if you come, Lydia's going to tell you to wear the black dress and I'm telling you, don't wear the black dress. Brandon likes the black dress and is going to cling to you all night-"

"Oh my god, ew. Fine, no black dress. But thanks, though. I'll probably be sticking to Danny. He'll keep me out of trouble when you're off macking on Lydia," Sam grinned. Jackson chuckled.

"Alright, solid plan. Just, stay where one of the group can see you-"

"I know, I know. Being single and being a freshman isn't a great combination but it's the one we're gonna have to deal with. Anyways, good luck with filling out your first line," she told him before he fist bumped her.

"And you, good luck with making first line," Jackson told her before trotting back to the lacrosse field and she jogged back to the soccer goal. The other goalie, Evelyn, the reigning sophomore on first line, was standing in the other goal. They were making them scrimmage to try out.

The coach blew the first whistle, and the scrimmage began.

* * *

Sammy was sitting in the dark, on a bench outside the school. Stiles had left without her for some reason, and he wasn't answering his phone. She was just alone, with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on under her coat. Her clothes from her soccer practice. She tried calling Stiles again, but no answer. So she called her dad. She knew he was busy, but the phone rang, and rang, and rang. But then he picked up.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm a bit busy can I call you back-"

"Stiles forgot me at school. He left with Scott," she told him briefly. There was a pause, and then a sigh.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten. But you're gonna have to sit in my office for a bit while I wrap things up," he told her.

"Alright, see you soon," she replied before hanging up the phone. She sat there, waiting for the next ten minutes until the Sheriff's Cruiser pulled into the parking lot. She pulled open the passenger door and threw her backpack into the baseboard before climbing in.

"I'll have a talk with your brother," he said as she put on her seatbelt.

"It's fine. Just tell him to keep his ringer on. I called him a bunch and he just blew me off," Sam sighed.

"I can do that. Anyways, how did practice go?" He asked her as they drove down to to the station.

"It went well…" but then her serious face broke. "I made the starting lineup!" she celebrated, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's amazing! I knew you could do it, Sammy," her dad congratulated her as they drove. "How about in celebration, we pick up some burgers and fries to eat down at the station? I'll even throw in a milkshake," he offered. She smiled and nodded, as always.

"Yeah, let's do it," she smiled. She loved milkshakes, and her father knew that.

* * *

"Dude, Scott was amazing today! He was all over the place!" Stiles was telling he walked into the house. "He made first elimination and barely even broke a sweat!" He seemed so excited. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with her homework. She was in her pajamas and her wet hair from her shower was spilling out over her shoulder.

"That's great, though, better luck next year on making first line," Sam told him quietly, turning the page in her math textbook to keep doing her homework.

"Yeah! I'm just gonna keep practicing and I'll get there, even if it takes me until senior year. I'm gonna get there," Stiles pressed as he sat down at the table next to her. "Hey wait, you still haven't said anything. Did you make first line for soccer?"

Sammy was quite for a moment. "Coach said my height is a sacrifice she can make for talent," she informed him dryly. Stiles immediately hugged her so hard that he picked her up and swung her back and forth.

"That's awesome! And how did Evelyn take it that she wasn't first line anymore?" Stiles asked. He knew the other goalie, and apparently she was not a very nice person when it came to other girls.

"She...uh...Well, I'm not exactly sure. She kind of gave me this weird look and then stormed off," Sam explained. It really was how it went down. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the pipsqueak Stilinski and curled her lip before storming off. It was a rather odd exchange to be had.

"Oh, that's not good. When she doesn't directly attack, it means attack is imminent," Stiles sheeped, but then his demeanor changed back to excited. "Oh, well. Sucks for her because my _sister is first line!_ " Stiles celebrated. He hugged her again, he feet leaving the ground for a moment before he put her back down, letting her sit in her seat again.

"You forgetting something?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes at her brother. His demeanor crumbled immediately as the gears turned in his head.

"Oh, crap. I was supposed to give you a ride home, wasn't I?" He sheeped, thinking about a way to recover the situation.

"Yeah. But it's fine, it just means you missed out on Diner takeout with dad," she shrugged.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles groaned before walking away.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I know it was a slow start, not a lot of action, but I hope you all liked the beginning and the relationship between Sam and Stiles, Sam and Lydia, and Sam and Jackson.**

 **Don't forget to Read & Review!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	2. Weekend Warrior

**A/N: Welcome back to Young Blood. This is Chapter 2, it's still kind of slow because Sam doesn't know anything about Scott or Derek yet, but don't worry, it's coming.**

 **Fancast for Teresa, the other diner girl, is Phoebe Tonkin. Though think final season of H20 Cleo, and not Originals Hayley Marshall.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Weekend Warrior**_

"Hey! Allison, right?" Sam asked the new girl as she found Sam and Lydia in the bleachers. Today, for the scrimmage, she wore the school colors. A maroon sweater, a black mini-skirt, black sheer tights, her black combat boots with maroon fuzzy socks, and a black infinity scarf to help with staying warm. Her chocolate brown hair was loose in tamed waves around her shoulders, and her ocean blue eyes were amplified by the mocha colored smokey eye, black eyeliner and mascara.

"Yeah! You're Samantha? Lydia said you'd be here," Allison greeted her.

"Yup, that's me. But everyone calls me Sammy or Sam, take your pick," she clarified. Allison smiled and the three of them sat together, ready to watch the scrimmage.

"See the skinny one, right there?" Sam pointed to her brother. Allison followed with her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, he your boyfriend or something?" Allison asked and that caused the other two girls to burst into laughter.

"No, that's her older brother. He's in our grade," Lydia corrected. Allison finally started laughing with them, understanding her mistake.

They boys were all cheering as a team, getting ready to play. Then Coach Finstock blew the whistle and the scrimmage began, jerseys versus pinnies, red versus black. It was just a normal game, but then Sam saw Scott catch the ball in the net of his stick. Sam shot up out of her seat.

"Come on Scott!" She cheered. Knowing he worked so hard to make first line this year. He bumped into one player, only to be slammed into the ground by none other than Jackson.

Lydia shot up and yelled, "Yeah, baby, that's what I'm talking about!"

Scott took a second to pick himself back up, and when he did, he walked up to face off with Jackson at the half. At the whistle, Scott swiped the ball away, scooped it up, and ran for it. He swung his stick around one of the attackmen and kept the ball, still running. He spun around the defensemen and jumped past the next, swinging his lacrosse stick around his body to protect possession. When the final three defensemen charged him to put a stop to his charge, Scott straight up leaped over them, doing a front tuck in the air before landing and taking his shot, scoring right between Danny's legs. He was shocked at himself for doing it, but then he turned around and put his gloves up in celebration.

"Yeah Scott!" Sam cheered for her brother's friend. Allison stood up with her and cheered right along.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled. Scott did as he was told and approached the coach. "What is God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What're you...trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach," Scott shook his head.

"What the hell was that?" Coach pressed.

"I-I don't know. I-I was just trying to make the shot," Scott explained.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy," Coach said, clapping Scott on the shoulder pad. "You made first line." Just like that, everyone started cheering. Sam was cheering too until she saw her brother, just sitting there on the bench, not moving. She got up from her seat and climbed down the bleachers to check on him.

"Stiles, if everything okay?" Sam asked in a whisper. He turned to her her, looked at Scott one more time, then turned back to her.

"Uh, yeah. Just surprised is all. Good, for Scott, you know?" He told her before Coach spotted her at his bench.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Yes?" "Yes?" They both answered at the same time.

"Sam! What are you doing at my bench?" He asked her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you patronize me for checking on my big brother, Bobby Finstock! I won't hesitate to call your mother!" Sam yelled back at him. His eyes widened.

"You don't know my mother's num-"

"Dolores Finstock's a Sunday regular at Rosie's, and calls regularly to make sure her favorite waitress is working before she goes in," Sam clarified. Coach froze.

"I'll be watching, big brother," Sam smiled to Stiles and he grinned at her before smirking at Coach Finstock. She climbed back into the bleachers and watched the rest of the scrimmage with Lydia and Allison.

* * *

Sam was getting ready for the party, her makeup was already done from earlier, she just re-applied a little power to blend it out and keep it fresh looking. Her hair was freshly curled from her wide barrel curling iron. She put on a push up bra and her sheer black tights from earlier. She slipped on a dark purple and black striped bodycon dress. It was halter, so it went all the way up to her neck and didn't show any cleavage, which is why she was assuming Jackson told her not to wear the black dress. She kept her mother's necklace on, but added a black choker and her diamond earrings that matched her mother's necklace. By the time she slipped on her black heeled combat boots, her brother had come out of his room with a fresh t-shirt and flannel on with his jeans.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Remind me why I'm going to this party?" He asked her as they walked down the stairs with her.

"Because your baby sister needs a ride and dad said you have to go to all parties with me while I'm still a freshman," she reminded him. He groaned.

"But I don't even go to all the parties that you go to. You and Lydia are like frequent fliers," Stiles groaned.

"I know, and you're not going to tell dad that, but you have to take me every once in a while and he already knows you're going tonight, so buck up, big boy," Sam affirmed, linking her arm in her brothers as she put her phone in the side of her boot and her emergency cash in her bra.

"Alright, fine, but this time, I'm remembering the spare hair ties. Hunting one down last time when you wanted one was super difficult." Stiles lifted his wrist to show her the two black hair ties that were around his wrist.

Sam laughed and said, "Well, good. Now, let's get this show on the road!"

When they rolled up to the party, Sam strutted out, leaving her brother behind as she went straight for the kitchen of whoever's house this was to find a drink. What she found, was Lydia pouring drinks for her and Jackson. The red headed bombshell grinned immediately as she saw Sam. Sam gave her a twirl briefly before facing the drink being pushed in her direction.

"Lookin' good, girl. Allison and Scott got here a few minutes ago, they're dancing out back," Lydia informed her as Sam took her first, large swig of her drink.

"Sweet, well I'm just here to party hard and not get caught," Sam stated, lifting her cup to bump with Lydia's. The two of them found their way over to the beer pong table where Jackson was setting it up.

"Lydia, you're with Sam. I got Danny. Ladies first," Jackson told them as he handed them each their beer pong balls. Sam smiled.

"Oh, watch out, Jackie-boy. I've been practicing," Sam grinned. Danny laughed.

"Whatever, _Sam_ onella. We got this in the bag with you two lightweight drunks," Danny teased. She hated that he nicknamed her after salmonella, but it was also hilarious so she let it slide.

"Screw it, this is probably just gonna get me drunker than you faster," Sam relinquished as she squared up to the center of the table and shot. The ball bounced on the first cup in the pyramid, then landed in the back row. Lydia took her shot, and it landed in the middle right cup of the second to last row of the pyramid. Both Jackson and Danny had to take a drink. But then both of the boys sank theirs, causing both girls to subsequently take a drink. Next round, only Sam made her shot. Third round, Lydia made the shot. Fourth round, neither of them made their shot. Fifth round…? Well, you know how it went.

"Told you," Danny said as Jackson sank his beer pong ball into the last cup. Sam just laughed.

"Whatever. Either set them up again, or I'm gonna go take some shots and start dancing," Sam challenged. Lydia grinned.

"I like the idea of shots. Jackson? You in?" Lydia asked her boyfriend. He shrugged and went along with them, waving Danny along. The four of them ended up in the kitchen. Sam already felt buzzed, but she wasn't in the mood for buzzed. She was in the mood for drunk. Though, since when was that any different from any other Friday or Saturday night. She was a weekend warrior, after all.

They grabbed a bottle of tequila and a bunch of empty solo cups to pour out shots. Danny grabbed the salt and Lydia grabbed the limes. Lick the salt, take the shot, bite the lime. Man, Sam made it four shots in before she felt quite belligerent. Enough to start dancing. Lydia got five shots in, Jackson and Danny went six or seven, Sam couldn't quite remember.

She poured herself a rather large cup of rum and coke, and moved outside, holding Danny's hand like a giddy small child with her babysitter. He did kind of dwarf her after all. Everyone but Lydia did, actually. At first, the four of them were all dancing together, then Jackson went off with Lydia to the far corner to get a little friskier than dancing.

Danny danced with Sam. Normally, she was a pretty good dancer, but right now she was a great dancer with nothing holding her back from cutting loose and letting her inner Stilinski freak flag fly. She was moving with the music, her body rolling and popping every which way she felt herself pulled. It was even more natural than breathing, even though things were kind of blurry and there were almost two Dannys in front of her half of the time.

Then there was Brandon.

"Looking good, Samantha. Mind if I cut it?" He asked Danny, but he didn't budge. Danny looked at Sam and she just turned and faced Brandon.

"Hi, Brandon? Yeah, I'm not gonna dance with you tonight. You're sweet, really, but I'm gonna stick to Danny Phantom here. I need one of my best friends more than I need a thirsty dude tonight," she slurred, but managed to enunciate enough to get her point across. Danny laughed.

"Dude, I'm on Sam duty, and that means no hitting on the frosh," Danny reinforced. Brandon sighed.

"Fine, but next party, you're saving me a dance," Brandon told her before walking away. Sam turned around to face Danny, stumbling and swaying a little bit, but faced him nonetheless.

"Danny, dude, you are my favorite. Man you deserve everything good, and wholesome, in your beautiful life," she told him with the sweetest, most sincere drunk smile before taking a rather large sip of his drink. "Oh, god, is it warm in here?" She asked, reaching at the hem of her dress, almost taking it off, but then Danny stopped her.

"No, you just need some water. Come on, I got you," Danny told her. He took her by the hand and slowly led her back into the house. Passing by her brother enjoying himself with some of his peers.

"Sam?" He got her attention, and she just looked back at him as Danny kept leading her toward the kitchen.

"Big brother, I am getting agua. You want some?" she asked him, and he ended up following her into the kitchen with Danny. Sam hopped up on the counter and dangled her feet while Danny filled a cup with water and Stiles wandered into the kitchen, checking on his sister.

"You good, Sammy?" He asked her and she nodded like a four year old.

"So I'm like... _soo_ good. I just needed some water," Sammy told him as Danny handed her a cup.

"Hey, Stiles," Danny greeted him.

"Sup, man. She behaving herself?"

"Yeah, dude. She's making tonight pretty fun," Danny answered.

"Yeah!" Sammy added. "I'm super duper fun, Stiles, and you almost didn't come tonight." She pointed her finger at him for no reason and then batted her pretty blue eyes at her brother. But then Sam forgot why she was doing that and started drinking her water.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go be social, here's a hair tie to put on your wrist just in case, and I will check on you again in half an hour, okay?" Stiles told her as he handed her a hair tie. She took it from him and slid it on her wrist before hopping off the counter and grabbing a bottle of jack just for herself.

"Come on, Danny. Team work makes the dream work, and I'm gonna go ham," she told him. One thing lead to another, and she was dancing on a table with Lydia and their friend Christine. Allison was still somewhere with Scott or something.

She was halfway through the bottle and decided being on a table while having the spins wasn't a good idea. So, she hopped down and began stumbling through the party.

"Stiles?" she called out. But he didn't answer over the noise of the music. "Stiles?" She called again. Still no answer. She found some random people and asked, "Have you seen my brother? Kinda tall, skinny, super sarcastic?" They all shook their heads.

"Stiles?" She called out, and didn't find him.

"Looking for Stiles?" It was Allison. Sammy blinked and stumbled, and Allison caught her by the shoulders. "Woah, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need my brother. He's my ride home. Also, when did I get outside?" Sam's world was spinning, and blurry, and things were doubled and tripled, but also not. Everything was just warped, and not, all at the same time.

"Well, it looks like he bailed at the same time Scott ditched me," Allison said.

"Allison," someone said. Sam turned, and was faced with probably the hottest man alive.

"Oh, my god," Sam stumbled towards him. "I bet it hurt when you fell from heaven," Sam mused before stumbling again and Allison catching her.

"I'm a friend of Scott's," he said with an amused smile. "My names Derek," he introduced himself.

"Shit, dude, can he drive us home?" Sam asked Allison, and the brown eyed girl looked over to Derek.

"You know, I don't mind giving you guys a ride. Anything to help the Sheriff's daughter get home safely. It's Samantha? Right?" He asked her, offering a hand to Allison to shoulder some of Sam's drunk weight.

"You, hunk of hot stuff, can call me _Sammy_ ," she slurred. Derek laughed.

"Must be a pretty dead party if she left," he commented to Allison as Sam was suddenly strewn across the back seat of a car that felt like leather. She liked leather seats. They were cool against her skin.

"Trust me, you don't even know the half of it," Allison laughed. This was right about when Sam passed out.

* * *

When her alarm went off that morning, Sam kind of hated herself, but this was how most weekends had been going for her lately. But, as much as she wanted to sleep all day, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She drank an entire glass of water with two ibuprofen, and went back upstairs to the bathroom to get ready for work. She took her shower, and when she got out, she blow dried her hair pulled it into a high ponytail. Then she put on minimal makeup, as she always did for work. Just some foundation, some finishing powder, a little bit of eyeshadow and some mascara.

When she went back to her room, she pulled out her diner uniform from her closet. It was a well fitted, long sleeve black t-shirt with _Rosie's_ in cursive and circled on the chest in white font. It had the same thing of the back but without the circle and the diner's phone number was on the back. Free advertising for when they had to go places right after work.

Then she put on her black uniform shorts, but with nude tights to help with the cold. Her apron was at work, so she didn't have to worry about that yet. All she had to do now was pull on her black, high-topped vans. When she came out of her room, putting on her mom's necklace, she checked Stiles's room and he wasn't there. She checked her dad's room and he wasn't there either. It was annoying, but a good thing she carpooled with the other highschooler that worked at the Diner. She was a senior, so she'd graduate just in time for Sam to get the provisional license that lets her drive by herself with only one passenger in the car.

That was the whole reason she had a job, to pay for a nice used car. She was almost there too considering she was very good at shopping cheap and hardly ever paid when she ate out with her friends. Usually they all ate in at one of their houses, and when she ordered food to their house, her dad would pay for it as long as she got him and Stiles something. She tucked her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her house keys, stepping outside with her coat on as Teresa pulled up to the curb in front of her house.

"Hey, mini-me," Teresa greeted her.

"Hey, big," Sam smiled, climbing into the car. She pulled her chapstick out of her coat and applied it.

"Let's get this show on the road," Teresa attested as she pressed the gas pedal and got moving.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget that if you like the story, to leave a review! Feedback, even criticism, always helps.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 3:** _ **The Beginning of the End**_

Sammy was sitting in the bleachers with Lydia and Allison, waiting for the first Lacrosse game of the season to start. Stiles obviously wasn't playing, but Mrs. McCall was here, so was Allison's dad, and then Sam spotted the Sheriff. Her dad.

"Hey, dad!" She called and he turned around, spotting his daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart. You think your brother is gonna see any playing time?" He asked as he moved up to sit closer to her.

"Not a chance, but while you're here, this is Allison and her dad. She's the new girl I told you about," She introduced. Her dad stood up and faced Mr. Argent.

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Noah, Noah Stilinski," her father introduced himself, shaking Mr. Argent's hand.

"I'm Chris Argent," Allison's dad said. The two of them sat back down, but Mr. Argent leaned forward and asked, "So, which one's your son?"

"Stiles is the skinny one on the bench, number twenty-four," her dad pointed out. The ref whistled to call everyone to the field, and her dad got up to go talk to Stiles.

"Down!" The ref called out. "Set!" The whistle rang out and the game began. Beacon takes possession. Immediately, Sam could see the frustration building in Scott, at first writing it off as him being stressed in his first game on first line, but then she realized no one was passing to him. Then, the ball ended up just sitting on the ground. Jackson scored and everyone cheered. Sam was up with Lydia and Allison cheering the Captain on.

Lydia got Allison to hold up a poster that read _We luv u Jackson!_ In big letters. But then she saw Scott looking at it. That had to be rough. Sam knew Scott had a thing for her and that Allison had a thing for him, but that was just depressing for him.

The players set of the field for the next play, and something odd happened because some players on the opposing team took a few weary steps to back away from Scott.

Soon, Allison and Lydia were back at it again with the sign, this time on the side that said: _Jackson is #1!_

"Oh, brutal," Sam cringed. Her dad chuckled.

"Stiles just said the same thing," he commented. He loved pointing that stuff out, proving how similar she was to her brother.

The ref blew his whistle and the face off forced the ball up into the air. Scott leapt into action, literally, and jumped over one of the opposing players and snatched the ball out of the air with his stick. He was flying down the field, everyone cheering him on as he dodged player after player. He as even _outrunning_ player after player. He whipped the ball into the net and scored. Everyone erupted into cheers. Stiles shot up, cheering for his friend. Sam was jumping up and down, squealing and cheering with Allison.

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach ordered.

Stiles was running and bouncing alongside Coach screaming, "YEAH! PASS TO HIM!"

Sam just laughed as her brother got so excited. The game reset and Stiles sat back down on the bench. The ref blew the whistle. The opposing team got the ball, but Scott had just been in the right place at the right time. The kid on the other team with the ball basically nervously passed the ball to him and Scott bolted, the entire crowd cheering.

"Did the opposing team just pass us the ball?" Coach asked Stiles rather loudly, bending down to him while Stiles was...nervously chewing on the finger of his lacrosse glove.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach," Stiles replied. Sam suddenly saw Scott flying down the field _again_ , dodging player after player until he made the shot.

Scott had shot the ball so hard, that it completely eviscerated the net of the goalie's stick and went into the back of the goal. The scores were all tied up and the entire crowd was cheering. Stiles stood up. That shot wasn't normal.

The game reset and the ref blew his whistle. The ball got passed to Scott, and he went to run to score, but then he stopped, wandering over to the side of the field. The clock was timing out. But then the players charged him and he reacted. He took his shot, and made it. The entire crowd was cheering as the clock ran out and they stormed the field. Stiles was jumping again. There was nothing normal about this game.

Sam knew Scott her entire life basically, and that kid could barely take a lap around the school's track without coughing up a lung and then taking his inhaler. She wanted to go talk to him, but then she heard Stiles say, "Dad? What's wrong?"

Their dad just put his finger up, trying to listen to the person on the other line.

"Hey, Sammy? You ready to go?" Lydia asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, just- hold on. Bye dad!" she yelled. Her father waved goodbye to her and she turned back to Lydia. "Alright, let's go."

The only problem was, she couldn't stop thinking about how Scott could have played the game like that and something not be wrong.

* * *

Sam was up on the roof of Danny's house with Brandon, Jackson, Lydia, and Cole. It was after the game and not much else was happening with them now that the hype of winning had died down. They were passing around a blunt, with a few stray coughs, but Sam, just about every time she hit, if she didn't take baby hits, basically hacked up a lung each time. She spaced out her smoking enough that each time was a brand new high, no tolerance whatsoever. So that meant she currently couldn't think about anything, and that meant anything about Scott and tonight's game was slipping in and out of her mind.

Brandon passed the blunt to her and she took a long hit before passing over to Danny.

"God, this shit rips," Sam stated as she handed the blunt off. Lydia laughed.

"And this, lady and gentlemen," Lydia gestured to Sam, "is why I don't smoke marijuana." The group laughed and Sam made a dramatic pose of feigned celebration before coughing a little bit again.

"Hey, at least Sam is enjoying herself surrounded by testosterone," Danny reasoned. Lydia nodded along.

"That's true. If she can enjoy herself around all of us dudes, then there's gotta be a method to the madness," Jackson joked. Sam leaned back and looked up at the stars.

"All I know is that my madness is basically just me geekin' the hell out," she said calmly before a small giggle escaped her lips. "Because if you touched my face right now it would feel like touching play-doh," she continued, her voice drawn out. Two of the boys laughed, she wasn't sure which because she wasn't paying attention.

"There will be no touching of faces. That makeup on her takes too much effort to be ruined by a couple of stoners," Lydia ordered them. There was more laughter for a bit. Someone passed her the blunt again.

"Whatever, I could look like crap right now and be totally okay with it," Sam smiled before taking another drawn out hit from the blunt. She held it in her chest for a moment as she handed it to whoever had their hand held out over her.

"Well, I'm gonna protect your face anyway. Too much effort went into that face," Lydia rebutted. Sam shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, Lyds. But we all know that no matter what, you're the most beautiful girl in the world and you're probably gonna use that to run the world," Sam sighed, letting the smoke come out of her mouth as she spoke slowly.

"Damn straight," Jackson leaned in and kissed Lydia, or at least that what Sam thought she saw. To be honest they looked like they head butted each other based on how fast the peck looked.

"I want food," Danny groaned after taking a hit of the joint.

"Seconded," Brandon chimed in.

"I don't know man, all I want is some ice cream," Cole added.

"Oh, god, even better? A milkshake," Sam commented, her eyes wide as they continued looking up at the moon and stars.

"Oh, man," Brandon said slowly in appreciation of the idea of milkshakes.

"We should get in the car and like, get ice cream. Lydia can drive!" Sam proposed.

"Fine, but Jackson's truck is a stick. Danny, can I drive your car?" She asked. Danny had an automatic SUV that could fit all of them if Sam sat on someone's lap.

"Hell yeah, if you drive I'll get you whatever milkshake you want," Danny answered. Just like that, the six of them climbed back through Danny's bedroom window to get off the roof and head down the stairs to get outside.

Sammy had to sit on Danny's lap, a welcome sacrifice since none of them trusted Brandon or Cole with her. They all got their milkshakes and eventually, they dropped Sam off at her house. She smelled like weed, and she was walking into the Lion's den. Lucky for her, her dad was already upstairs and asleep.

With her milkshake in hand, Sam climbed up the stairs on all fours, sort of. She climbed up on one hand and her feet while the free hand held onto her milkshake. When she got to the top of the stairs, she was too out of it to go anywhere else right away, so she sat at the top of the stairs with her milkshake sipping on the cookies and creme goodness until Stiles came out of his room for something. He stopped, looked her over, then sat down with her. She handed him her milkshake and he took it, sipping on it for a moment before handing it back.

"You good?" Stiles asked her. She nodded slowly, though it felt like she was being overly dramatic. "You smell like... _Oh my god are you baked?_ " He asked in a hushed whisper.

She giggled, "like a goddamn cake." Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

"You know, that stuff is illegal and dad could arrest you," Stiles reminded her. She shrugged.

"So? Half the things you and Scott do are illegal. Just like looking for that body and staying out after curfew and driving your car with a passenger that isn't over 25 and licensed," she rattled off. Stiles shook his head.

"Fine, whatever. Just, let me help you get to your room so if dad wakes up to go to the bathroom, he doesn't see you like this," Stiles told her. He offered her a hand and she took it, standing up with her big brother. He held her hand as he guided her into room. When he opened her door, she plopped right down on the fuzzy white bean bag in the corner.

"Hey Stiles?" She asked as he moved towards her door to leave.

"Yeah, Sammy?" He answered, turning back to face her.

"Will you stay with me a little bit longer?" She asked, and he paused.

"Can I pee first?"

"Yes, go pee and then we're gonna watch Netflix on my laptop," she told him. He nodded and left her room. While he was gone, she took off her jeans and put on her pajama pants. When Stiles came back in, she hopped on her bed that was pressed into the corner of the room and put a pillow up behind her back. Stiles hopped on next to her and did the same thing, the brother and sister getting comfortable while she pulled up Netflix on her laptop and drank the rest of her milkshake.

As they watched a comedy special, she took a moment, ignoring the show, and looked over at her big brother. She remembered what she wanted to ask about Scott.

"Hey Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really good big brother."

"Aw, thanks, Sammy-"

"But what the hell is wrong with Scott?" She asked Stiles looked like a deer in headlights.

"Don't worry, nothings wrong with Scott. I'd tell you if there was," he assured her. She sighed, but not in relieve. She sighed because her brother just lied to her.

* * *

Lydia and Danny picked up Sam from work. The two of her friends sat up front and kept their eyes diverted while Sam got changed in the back seat of Lydia's mom's SUV. She pulled off her black jeans and work shirt and put on a white shift dress with black stripes, black tights, and her jean jacket. Once she was all dressed, she put on her black ankle boots and shoved her work clothes and shoes into her bag to leave in the car until she went home. By the time she dropped her ponytail to set free her smoothed out hair, they had pulled into Allison's driveway.

"Hey!" Allison said as she opened the car door and climbed into the backseat with Sam.

"How's it going?" Lydia asked, looking back at Allison before facing the front to drive.

"Good! I'm hanging out with Scott on Friday," Allison smiled. She seemed so excited.

"That sounds like it's gonna be fun. I've known Scott a long time, so at least you know he won't be a total asshole. Maybe oblivious, but not an asshole," Sam laughed.

"Well, why don't we find you something to wear, shall we?" Lydia decided. The minute she made the turn, Sam knew exactly where they were going. The mall.

When they pulled into a parking spot, Lydia immediately led them all to a department store.

Danny just sighed and said, "how about Sammy and I go get some coffee and you two start shopping?" He asked. Immediately she felt relieved that she wouldn't get suckered into a shopping spree. Lydia loves that kind of thing and it's hard for Sammy to say no to her.

"Good idea. Get me and Allison something?" Lydia half asked as she handed a ten dollar bill to Danny. He nodded.

"Sure thing, come on, Samonella," he said, using that stupid nickname. But again, she didn't mind. He could call her whatever he wanted, as long as it wasn't Samantha. Samantha Stilinski is too much of a mouthful. She hated using her full name. Besides, the last person who called her Samantha habitually was her mother. The nickname Sammy only started because Stiles couldn't say her name when she as a baby.

"So, not in the mood for shopping?" She asked as they walked through the mall to find the nearest Starbucks.

Danny sighed. "Not today. Especially not when it's for a date."

"Things still slow in that department?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I mean, I still go clubbing and meet guys there, but it's not the same when they only hit you up for more clubbing or _bootycalls_ ," he cringed. "Lydia and Jackson aren't exactly a goal couple, but at least they have something."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't have anyone either. But hey, maybe we'll find our someones at the same time. Wouldn't that be something," Sam mused, dreaming of the day she found her dream boy. Though, so far, her only prospects were guys like Brandon and Cole who were always a bit too eager with her. She wanted romance, not some dirty hook up in the bathroom of a party.

Danny laughed, "Yeah, we could double date, three dudes and a girl. Sounds like the title to a sappy rom com or a really dirty porno."

Sam smacked his arm and laughed, "Not funny, definitely just the rom com," she pressed as they walked towards the Starbucks.

"You sure about that? Because you, me, and some hot dudes could make a lot of money-"

"Danny!" The two of them burst into laughter as they kept walking.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's another chapter down of** _ **Young Blood**_ **. I see some of you have favorited and followed the story and I just wanna say thank you, and if you ever have any feedback, just leave a review or PM me :) I'm happy to answer as soon as I can.**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of** _ **Young Blood**_ **! We've got our first review! Shout out to SilverShadowWolf46! Yes, Sammy and Danny are friendship goals. I love them so much and writing their dialogue.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _ **Wrong Place, Wrong Time**_

Despite the curfew instituted by the Police department following the murder of Laura Hale and the attack on the Bus Driver, Sam was walking home in the dark. She was somewhat drunk...or _very drunk_ and too proud to admit it... on a Thursday night after going to a party, and no surprise here, Stiles did not answer his phone when she went to call him for a ride home. Everyone else at the party was drunk, and she couldn't call her dad without getting a lecture about the dangers of underage drinking. So, she was walking home in an effort to protect herself from being called out on her delinquency, when in fact, it was her brother's negligence. He was _supposed_ to be her ride home, but was too bothered to pick up his phone.

Her hair was loose in its natural waves, grazing her lower back as she walked down the dark, barely lit street. At least she didn't look like the kind of person that was _asking for it_ as everyone called it. She was wearing jeans with a t-shirt and her cream colored Patagonia to keep herself warm. What she also was glad she did, was wear her black vans that she normally wore to work. Her feet were perfectly comfortable with the walk home, though that could just be her drunk self not really feeling the soles of her feet.

She had her phone in her back pocket and the cool breeze blowing through her hair. She had maybe ten or fifteen minutes left of her walk when she heard something. It was an odd, low growling noise, and at first she wrote it off as a dog in someone's yard, but then there it was, even louder this time. Then she saw them, two glowing red orbs off in the distance that flickered, almost like they were blinking.

Out of nowhere, there was this blur of black fur, engulfing her. Her eyes went wide as she turned to run, but it stopped her. Whatever it was, it took hold of her and she was being carried off by some sort of monster. She had to be dreaming. Sam just screamed and hoped she would wake up, but she didn't.

"Help me!" She screamed out, looking to anyone and anything she could find, but all she saw was the blur of a small car and a woman with a shotgun in her hand after the monster leapt on top of it before leaping away and carrying Sam off with it.

"Let go!" She yelled, kicking and screaming and thrashing around. All she wanted was to get free, but this thing had an iron grip on her arm.

"What the hell are you!" She yelled at it, kicking it again and bringing her balled up fist down on the monster's head, but it didn't do her any good. Nothing was helping at this point. This thing was climbing up the side of the building and dragging her right along with it. But then something else caught up to it.

There was a flash of blue and a pair of strong arms that ripped her away from the monster, but then there was a loud bang that sent them tumbling down into the alleyway below. Whatever happened, her savior held onto her and shielded her small body from the fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice was pained, but familiar as she stood up from him.

"Oh, man. I'm way too drunk for this bullshit," she slurred before stumbling and falling down, hitting her head on the pavement. Lights out.

* * *

There was a pounding in her head as she tried to remember where she was. She didn't want to open her eyes, as they simply didn't want to open. But she was starting to hear people talking as she realized someone was carrying her.

"You're lucky my dad isn't home." It was Stiles. But he wasn't the one carrying her.

"You're lucky I was there. Who the hell lets their sister walk home _alone_ in the dark at 3 am?" It was that familiar voice again. It was still pained, but not as much as it was before.

"No one _let_ her do anythi-"

"The Alpha could've bitten her, or worse, had I not been there she could've been found in pieces. Just like Laura," the familiar voice growled.

"But why _were_ you there, Derek?" This time it was Scott. He was there too.

"I was tracking the Alpha when I saw it snatch a girl. I didn't know it was gonna be your sister until we already fell off a building," the guy said.

There was a pause before her brother said, "Just set her down on the bed. But then you explain how the hell you, this all powerful werewolf, fell off a building and come back with my _unconscious_ little sister," Stiles snapped. She felt the familiarity of her own bed.

"First of all, she hit her head when she stumbled and fell down. Smacked right into the pavement. Second of all, she would've been fine had that hunter not _shot_ me right when I pulled your sister away from the Alpha," the stranger said.

"What the hell is an alpha…?" Sammy mumbled before everything else faded away again.

* * *

Sam woke up that morning when her alarm went off for school and she felt like crap. She was hungover and her head was pounding. Partying on a school night is never a good idea, but she always manages to get convinced otherwise. She'd forgotten to shower the night before, so she grabbed her towel and made her way over to the bathroom.

"Sam…?" It was Stiles walking towards her. "You're awake."

"Stunning observation, Watson, really, but I don't have enough sober brain cells to deal with it this morning," she snapped at him, rubbing the back of her head. Man, she must've hit her head or something because it hurt when she touched it. "Oh, and thanks for the ride home last night, oh wait, you didn't. I had to walk home drunk and something could've happened," she snapped at him. He just stared at her in silence as she shut the bathroom door between them and turned on the hot water.

When she was done and came back out, Stiles was still there, just standing in his pajama pants.

"Do you need something?" She asked, her body wrapped in a towel as her wet hair slowly began to take shape.

"Uh, nope. Sorry. I'll leave you to it," he told her. She glared at him as he walked away and she slipped back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Sam didn't take long to get ready, despite being slowed down by her hangover. She put on a white henley shirt, tucked into her jean skirt with her long grey cardigan that felt like she was wearing a blanket with her ankle boots, before making her way into the bathroom to put on some makeup. When she came out she had something other than her usual. She channeled her inner Taylor Swift with cat-eyeliner and red lipstick.

When she finally went downstairs with her backpack, Stiles was already ready to go, sitting there. The weird part? He was watching her like he was waiting for some other shoe to drop or something.

"Can you stop with the staring? I feel like you're waiting for me to say something," she told him as she popped her adderall pill and her birth control pill and washed them both down with a stolen sip of coffee from Stiles.

"Sorry, it's just...you were mumbling some weird stuff last night," he told her finally. She shrugged.

"I had the weirdest dream. I got kidnapped or whatever by this big, black, furry beast thing and it had these massive glowing red eyes," she told him, trying to remember what she thought was her dream that night.

Stiles's went a little bug-eyed before asking, "Jeez, that sounds kind of scary. Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, I think I have something about red versus blue. The guy in my dream that saved me had these glowing blue eyes," she said, kind of smiling a little at the hot guy she'd dreamt up. "You know, he was really cute," she stated. Stiles just shook his head, all grossed out as he pulled out his car keys.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked. She grabbed a muffin from their tupperware container and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," she told him. They made their way out to the car and headed off to school.

* * *

"Damn, Sammy. Lookin' fine!" It was Brandon. He was approaching her in the hallway as Sam walked out of her classroom. Being corned like that was not the best thing for her that time of day, and she was still ridiculously hungover from the night before. She was oddly sicker today than she'd ever been the day after a party, and Sam usually bounced back before ten in the morning, and now it was the end of the school day.

"Brandon…" she was trying to find the words, but her head was still hurting and her stomach was churning.

"Baby, I was wondering when you were gonna let me take you out. I could pick you up, we could go to dinner and a movie, go to the back seat of my car…" he pressed, looking her up and down as he cornered her against a locker.

"I don't-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your food and the condoms," he told her. Brandon wouldn't let her get a word it.

"That's not-"

"So I can come by your house at-"

"Brandon!" She yelled at him, pushing him away from herself. "I don't want to go on a date with you," she whispered so as not to embarrass him. "Especially not one that ends with you on top of me. I do not want that," she told him.

"Don't be like that," he half pleaded as he took a step forward, but then a hand was on his shoulder and someone who towered over both of them pulled Brandon away from her.

"Leave, the girl alone," the stranger sort of growled. Something happened and Brandon immediately walked away. The stranger stumbled.

"Uh, thanks for the help. But are you okay?" Sam asked him, putting her arm on her shoulder.

"I need to find Scott," he told her. She knit her eyebrows.

"He should be outside getting his bike," She told him. The cute but weirdly familiar stranger stumbled again. Sam saw something she couldn't understand exactly. His eyes flashed blue.

"You're…" she was going to say something, but he just shook his head.

"I just need to find Scott," he repeated before leaving her there.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked as she approached her.

"I have no idea," she told her as her voice trailed off. Lydia shrugged before the two girls made their way to Jackson's car. He was taking them to meet up with Danny and Cole at the rollerama. But the only thing Sam could think about were those eyes. They were stuck in her head, and weren't leaving anytime soon.

All she knew now, was that if she wasn't hallucinating his eyes, if she wasn't hallucinating him, he was the guy from her dream. Part of her dream, if not all of it, was real. Which meant something was happening in Beacon Hills. Well, that, or Sam was finally going crazy. Honestly, she prayed that she was just out of her mind. But then she had a terrifying thought. She could be suffering from the same illness that took away her mother and not even realizing it.

* * *

Stiles wasn't home. He hadn't been home since that morning when they got in the car to go to school. Sam had been panicking ever since Danny dropped her off at home. She was going out of her mind, trying to remember everything about her dream, trying to remember what the beast looked like so she'd be able to describe it when it came time. She was pacing around the house, just about pulling out her hair while she was waiting for her brother to come home. The second she heard the sound of that old Jeep rolling up outside the house, she knew he was home.

He was barely in the door when she strutted right up to him. Stiles looked confused and surprised as she cornered him in the front doorway of the house.

"Sam? What's going on?" He asked, his chin dipping down a bit in a small struggle to keep eye contact with his rather unhinged little sister.

"What the hell did I see last night?" She asked. He froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to hold himself together. Sam was ready to fall apart.

"Stiles, please don't let me think I'm going crazy. You know how that turned out for mom," her voice broke. "I remember you talking last night. About an Alpha, and to the guy who saved me… I think… and you called him a werewolf! Scott was there too-"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled at him. "Because if I'm wrong, that means whatever genetic lottery I got from mom isn't a good one. Just tell me I'm right!"

"Sammy…"

"No! Stiles, I saw him. The guy from last night. He came to school looking for Scott today, and his eyes turned blue. They were green, and then they were glowing blue," Sam finally told him. Stiles was frozen.

But then he finally said, "That's Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. Scott is too," Stiles told her. Sam felt like her head was pounding in her ears.

"I'm not crazy?" Sam asked. Her eyes watering at the relief. What she didn't expect was for Stiles to pull her into one of the tightest hugs he'd given her in a while.

"No," He said into her hair as he hugged her, "You're not crazy."

When he let go, the relief left her and she turned a bit angry.

"Scott's a werewolf and you didn't tell me? What the hell happened to telling each other everything?"

"Uh…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there goes another chapter of** _ **Young Blood**_ **. I'm sorry it was a bit shorter, but I promise that longer chapters are coming. Anyways, don't forget to review! Any feedback is good feedback!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	5. Monster Mash

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of** _ **Young Blood**_ **! As promised, this chapter is a bit longer, getting the usual length that I hope to update with. Though, that will almost always vary.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _ **Monster Mash**_

"So let me make sure I'm getting this right. You've been a werewolf since the night you and my brother snuck off to find that dead body in the woods, and since then you're first line on the lacrosse team, you have been totally on your game lately with Allison, and her family is a group of super scary monster hunters that she doesn't know about yet?" Sam asked, Scott tilted his head from side to side, and then nodded.

"Yeah, and so far, Derek has been in and out of the picture trying to find the Alpha that bit me," Scott added.

"The dreamboat who saved me the other night? Okay, I'm following," Sam double checked, Scott shook his head.

"Yes, the guy who saved you, but he is _not_ a dreamboat. He's dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near him," Scott snapped. Sam sighed.

"Fine, but I'm allowed to call him a dreamboat. None of you can stop me from admiring from afar," she decided. Scott groaned but then sat down on her bed.

"So, now that you're all caught up, can we talk about Allison?" He asked. Sam realized that he was probably stressed out and conflicted about dating her despite her family's hunter nature.

"Yeah, shoot," she told him, sitting in the sherpa bean bag chair across from her bed as Scott faced her.

"You're friends with her, and you guys hang out a lot. What do you think I should do for our next date? My mom said to take her out to dinner or to the movies, but I don't know what to do, and even then I don't know what movie she'd want to see or where she'd want to go to dinner-"

"Let me stop you right there," Sam said, putting her hand up to silence him. "Allison is a very easy going person. All she wants is to get to know you, have cute memories and stuff, as most girls aspire for. Maybe be spontaneous. Or, I don't know, as her what she wants to do. Not all girls are as indecisive about that stuff as we're made out to be," Sam explained to him. Scott took a moment to take it all in. Then he nodded.

"Do I get her flowers or something?"

"No, you do that the first date after you two decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend," Sam told him. "Besides, you don't want to be too aggressive with your affections and desire for her before you establish that you guys are a thing. Just be gentle about all of it," she stated.

"Thanks, Sammy," he smiled. She just shrugged.

"I don't have a lot of experience in that department, but I do know how girls work, so I hope I'm helpful," she smiled. Scott laughed.

"You're more helpful than Stiles. He has even less experience than you do because he's not a girl and he will never understand you guys," Scott joked.

"That is something we can agree on," Sam commented as her phone dinged. It was a text from Lydia. She and Jackson were outside. "Hey, I gotta go. You're welcome to stay, but I'm sure your mom is waiting for you at home."

"You would be correct," Scott sighed. The two of them made their way out of the house. Scott hopped on his bike, and Sam climbed into the back of Lydia's Volkswagen Beetle.

"Hey, girl. You ready for movie night?" Lydia greeted her as Jackson pushed the seat back and got back in the car. He had to get out so Sam could get in.

"Yeah, remind me why I'm third wheeling?" She questioned as they walked, and Lydia laughed.

"Because, silly. Danny might be coming and Jackson didn't want _him_ to third wheel. So you're just the preemptive addition that neither of us mind having around," Lydia explained.

"Ooh, okay," Sam said as they pulled away from her house.

The whole car ride, all she wanted to do was tell Lydia everything that she'd learned, as well as what happened to her, but she knew that she'd be bursting her's and Jackson's happy little bubbles of thinking that there wasn't anything out there that went bump in the night other than people. She'd be telling them that monsters were real, though not as bad as finding out the way she did.

When they got there, Lydia pulled into the parking lot and picked a spot in front of the video store.

"Alright, Jackson. Go pick a movie," Lydia told her boyfriend. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What about Hoosiers?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes this time. She's seen it, her dad made her watch it, and it was boring.

"What's Hoosiers?" Lydia asked, already sounding bored.

"Now, Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever, it is the best sports movie ever made," he explained.

"Ew," Sam said.

"No," Lydia agreed.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper," Jackson tried to defend it.

"No," Lydia answered.

"Lydia, I swear you're gonna like it-"

"No."

"I am not watching The Notebook again!" Jackson panicked. She and Lydia always made him watch the Notebook. Lydia just looked at him and he groaned. "Sam, you're helping me find it," Jackson grumbled as he got out of the car and pulled the seat forward so she could get out.

"Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Moody," she told him. Jackson rolled his eyes at her but she knew he wouldn't be mad at her for long. The two of them went in the movie store, and it looked dead. The lights were on, but not really over the checkout counter and the phone was ringing without anyone to answer it.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson called out. The phone kept ringing. "Hello?" he called out again as the lights buzzed.

"Yo, is anybody working here?" Sam called out this time. Still no answer, and the phone was still ringing.

"You gotta be kidding me," Jackson sighed, looking around.

"Let's just find it and go. We can leave a note and some cash for the rental," Sam reasoned.

"Alright, fine," Jackson said. The two of them walked forward, looking for the romance section, but then Jackson stopped.

"What?" Sam asked. Jackson was quiet as he led her forward, looking at the pair of feet just barely peeking out from behind one of the shelves. The two of them inched forward until they peered around the shelf to find the owner of the feet. A dead man with his throat slashed. There was blood everywhere.

Sam had seen dead bodies before, she'd seen the photos her dad would bring home when he'd be working a case. But seeing it in real life? She took a step back and tried not to vomit at the smell. She took her phone out to call her dad, to call the police, but Jackson took a step back and bumped into a latter, the detached light falling from the top and pulling its wires. Now all the lights were either off or flickering as Sam looked around. That was when she knew they weren't alone. There was growling coming from behind them.

"Jackson! Run!" Sam called out, but it was too late. He was already looking at what Jackson called the Alpha. He pulled Sam behind one of the shelves, trying to hide from it. The two of them were quiet apart from their panicked breathing as the beast knocked into shelves, knocking movies down as it drew closer and closer.

All of the shelves were falling now, like dominoes. Jackson pushed Sam forward before the last shelf fall and pinned him to the floor by his legs. He clamped his eyes shut as she struggled to try and lift the shelf that was trapping him, even if only to help him crawl out, but then there was claws on her shoulder.

Sam was thrown aside as the beast crawled over Jackson. Sam landed maybe twenty feet across the store after being thrown into one of the shelves that were still standing. Her body hurt from the impact. Her shoulder felt warm. When she touched it, there was a long gash running down her shoulder blade as her shirt was soon soaked with blood.

"Sammy?" Jackson called out, but she couldn't see him anymore. She was still trying to pick herself up off the floor despite the pain. Surely she was going to have bruises and the gash, but she could move, and that was something.

When she stood up, the Alpha came back and faced off with her. It was huge, towering over her as it stood on its hind legs.

"I know what you are," she whispered, standing tall despite shaking like a leaf. The terror rose in her as it grew closer and closer until she could feel its breath on her cheeks. Tears rolled down her face as she held terribly still despite trembling in fear.

It suddenly ran away and crashed through the window, leaving her trembling in the empty air of the video store. The only sounds remaining were the heavy, struggling breathing of Jackson and the hum of the lights flickering. Blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the floor.

* * *

After Sam called the police, she had run outside and found Lydia to help her start working to free Jackson. They had to start with the first shelf that fell and push them all up, one at a time, despite their small sizes and the shelves' heavy weights. The police arrived by the time she pushed up the one that had pinned Jackson. Then the ambulance arrived. Lydia was crying the whole time and couldn't quite hold herself together, and Sam wasn't completely sure why, but it seemed that she saw something outside and wasn't saying anything.

When they got outside, the paramedics checked them all out, pulling Sam into the ambulance to pack her wound as the police took statements from them. Jackson stood outside the ambulance as Lydia sat there, silently, wrapped in a blanket. Jackson was arguing with the police about trying to go home.

"Paul, let's get this area locked up." _Crap_. It was her dad. She forgot to tell him.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine," Jackson argued with the Sheriff.

"I hear ya," her dad said. "But the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion," he tried to calm Jackson down, not even noticing her in the back of the ambulance.

"What part of ' _I'm fine'_ are you having a problem grasping? Okay? I wanna go home," Jackson pressed. He was angry.

"And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay? Now I wanna go home!" Jackson snapped.

"Jackson Whittmore!" Sam snapped. "You shut the hell up about my dad!" Sam yelled at him, before wincing when the paramedic pressed a little too hard while packing her shoulder until she could get to a hospital for stitches.

"Sammy?" Her dad finally noticed her back there.

"Wait, Sam is here?" she heard outside the ambulance. Stiles was here too. This night keeps getting better and better. "Oh, woah, is that a dead body?" That was Stiles too, immediately forgetting about her because of his insane interest in investigating things like their dad. The paramedic patted her shoulder and let her climb out to her dad as the body was being brought into the ambulance for transport.

"Alright, everybody back up," her father directed as Sam stood up next to him with her arm in a sling to keep the movement and the bleeding down to a minimum until she could get her stitches. When she looked up, she saw Scott and Derek on the roof. It was kinda surprising that no one else saw them up there and kind of stupid that they'd be up there. You're a lot more inconspicuous if you're hiding in the massed crowd trying to find out what happened.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Her dad asked as Stiles approached them, but then changed course to talk to Jackson and Lydia.

"Jackson and I went in to find a movie while Lydia was in the car, we found the dead body, and Jackson accidentally knocked over a ladder and the light fell, and the whole place went dark apart from some lights flickering…" she paused, taking a moment to think. She couldn't say monster. "And then this guy came out of nowhere. It was like he was stalking us before he knocked down the book cases and trapped Jackson. The guy, I had my phone and was about to call the police when he pushed me into one of the shelves before running off," Sam lied. She looked up and saw that Scott and Derek were gone.

"Did you get a good look of his face?" Her dad asked, keeping his priorities straight first.

"No, it was dark and he had a hood up," she lied again. She hated lying to her dad about things as important as this. Partying on the sly was one thing, but this? The Alpha could've killed her and she couldn't even tell him. But then she broke down crying and he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, Sammy, it's okay," he told her. And this time, she didn't have to lie.

"I was terrified," she admitted, holding onto him tightly. "Also, I need a ride to the hospital, they told me I need stitches," she told him and he laughed.

"Alright, sweetheart. We can do that. And you can eat Stiles's curly fries on the way there," he told her. She smiled.

"That' sounds like a really good plan," she said before letting him guide her to the police cruiser. He sat her in the front and made Stiles sit in the back while she ate his fries, as promised.

* * *

After a late night at the hospital and everything that happened, her dad let her stay home from school. So when she woke up, for the first time in a long time, she woke up after 10 am. It felt great to sleep in. She rolled out of bed, took a shower while keeping her stitches out of the water, and when she got out, she didn't put on any makeup. She didn't even do her hair. She just combed it out and left it wet.

Sam went into her room and put on a pair of leggings and a black, well fitted black sweatshirt. She loved this one because it had two white bands on each arm and was long enough to cover her butt. Since she wasn't leaving the house any time soon, she put on a pair of fuzzy, bright blue socks and make her way down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was still pretty clean, so she just made herself a cup of coffee, pulled out a chocolate chip muffin from her last batch, and sat on the couch in the living room, snuggled under the fluffy throw blanket that they kept down there and turned on the television. The first thing she saw was the news coverage on what happened in the movie store. They kept her's, Lydia's, and Jackson's names out of the report, calling them three highschool students. The news reporters were protecting their identities as minors, but everyone knew what was happening.

She changed the channel and instead, found a Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban playing in ABC family. Naturally, she just had to watch. As she sat there, she watched Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin and snuggled herself into the couch with her muffin and her coffee.

Her phone was blowing up with text messages from people at school, wondering where she was. Since she didn't really want to explain anything, she updated her Facebook Status to _out sick!_ With an "under the weather" emoji. It seemed stupid, but she did it anyway to get her phone to stop blowing up. Not that it helped much, but the texts all seemed to begin to space out as more and more people saw her status update. She put her phone on the coffee table and zoned out, watching her movie until it inevitably ended and the next Harry Potter movie came on. The Goblet of Fire. By the end of that movie, there was a knock on her front door.

Sam eased out of her spot on the couch and walked over to the front hallway. When she went to the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. Who she saw was actually kind of surprising.

"Derek, hi," she greeted him, still standing in the doorway as he stood on her front porch.

"I know your brother doesn't want me around you, but can we talk about what happened?" He requested, but Sam was quiet for a moment, shifting a bit on her feet. "I know it's a hard subject, but I need to know what you saw," he continued. She sighed and stepped to the side, opening the door further for him. He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to sit, but you're welcome to sit," she told him as she got back into her spot on the couch and pulled her legs in, crossing them on the cushion before pulling the blanket back over her legs. Derek seemed awkward in this situation with her, but then he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, the two of them facing each other.

"What can you tell me?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"Well, the Alpha had already killed the video store worker when we got there. Jackson saw the guys feet peeking out from behind one of the shelves, so we went to see what was going on. After the lights went out, the Alpha was just… _stalking us_. It was like it wanted us to be scared of it instead of it running off before we could see it," She told him. He made a face. "What?"

"I get him stalking Jackson, he's a good candidate for the Alpha to turn, but you? I don't understand why he attacks you. I don't understand how you of all people in this town could fit into the Alpha's plan," Derek told her.

"Wow, that's so reassuring," she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it was weird. I was trying to help Jackson escape because he got pinned by the shelves, and the Alpha just threw me across the store into a shelf," she told him.

"I heard you talking to your dad at the scene. No one pushed you, it was the Alpha," he clarified.

"Correct. When I finally got back up, it had left Jackson alone and came after me, but I just stood there. I didn't run. And instead of attacking me? It just got really close to my face. I closed my eyes and then it left. Right through the window," she finished. Derek looked like he was analyzing her words, trying to put things together.

"This Alpha's been far more aggressive than just throwing someone around-"

"Yeah, he tried to freaking kidnap me," Sam added. Derek seemed surprised.

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah, I saw your eyes turn at the school when you were looking for Scott, and I remembered them being blue when I thought I was dreaming, so I confronted Stiles and he told me," she admitted.

"Huh, I knew you knew about Scott, but I didn't know you remembered that night," Derek commented. She nodded along with it.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me and all, but it would be really nice to find out why the Alpha wants me," she told him. Derek just laughed.

"Yeah, knowing would be a lot more helpful." His tone shifted. It seemed he was trying to comfort her about it all by making light of the situation with humor.

"Not knowing seemed to be biting me in the ass lately," she said quietly, though after her whole werewolf run-down, she knew that Derek could still hear her small tone.

"I'm sorry that things are happening this way, and I promise that I'm going to protect you, even if Scott and Stiles can't," he told her in a lower tone, a softer tone. Sam wasn't sure what to do, so she stood up.

"Do you want to stay for coffee?" She asked as she took her own mug over to the keurig sitting on the counter. Derek smiled and looked down.

"I would, but I'm pretty sure that Stiles wouldn't be too fond of finding me here. But thank you for the invitation," he replied. Sam nodded in understanding.

"Well, then at least let me walk you out," she told him. He shrugged first, then nodded in acceptance.

"Sure," he smiled politely. She knew he was older than her, but you couldn't blame a girl for trying. He was beautiful, and probably just letting her down gently out of kindness. Which was odd considering Stiles talks about him like he was Satan.

She left her mug on the counter and walking with him back to the front hallway. She put on her boots that she had left by the door and stepped outside with him. She crossed her arms to protect herself from the cold, and failed, as she walked him out to his camaro.

"Thank you, for everything, really," she told him. He smiled again and looked right into her eyes.

"It's the least I can do. You didn't ask for any of this. You're just a human and were thrown into all of it and I'm sorry for that," he apologized to her. Sam was surprised, yet again.

"You know, you're really nice. I bet if you shared that with the boys they'd be a bit more forthcoming with cooperation," Sam told him in a rather smooth tone. She was trying to charm him, considering he was probably the most attractive man in Beacon.

Derek laughed, "Well, maybe you just have one of those faces that's easy to be nice to."

"Careful there, you've never seen me really drunk," she told him, joking. But he just raised his eyebrows and smirked, clearly amused by something.

"Actually, I have," he said. She immediately cringed in embarrassment.

"Have you really?" She asked.

"If I recall correctly, you said, ' _I bet it hurt when he fell from heaven_ ,'" he told her. She put her hands on either side of her face in embarrassment.

"Oh god," she sheeped in embarrassment.

"You also said, ' _You, hunk of hot stuff, can call me_ Sammy,'" he added. She shook her head as he laughed. "I've never encountered a more forward drunk girl, all things considered."

"I've been told. I'm known to be one of two things. Extremely nice and doting, or…" she took a step forward, " _very_ hands on."

Now, she was clearly flirting, and all Derek did was smile and open his car door.

"Have a nice night, Sammy," he told her before climbing into his car, starting the engine, and driving away.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, and don't forget to Read and Review!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	6. Sour-Wolf

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6. It's another short one. But I guess short is okay since I've been whipping these out surprisingly quickly. Anyways, it was a good place to stop.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** _ **Sour-Wolf**_

"Danny! Love me!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs into the basement of his house. Danny came back down and found her sitting with Jackson, Lydia, Brandon, Cole, Georgia, and Franny. Sam was sitting upside down on the couch in a pair of leggings and a college t-shirt. Her hair was wavy and free, but her makeup was done up with her usual. Lydia wasn't necessarily a fan of the outfit, but Sam wanted to be comfortable after her soccer practice that had occurred earlier that day, so no one was going to judge her for wearing comfy clothes. Plus, she still had a protective layer of bandaging protecting her stitches from friction.

"Yeah, yeah, Samonella. I've got your apple juice, as requested," he told her as her very red eyes blinked and her lips stretched into a smile.

"Thank you, thank you," Sam smiled as she sat upright and took her juice from her hand.

"Next time you get stoned, can you guys like order the pizza before Sam starts gnawing her way through all of the doritos?" Danny asked as he sat down next to his freshman partner in crime.

"Yeah, I'd like that every much," Sam added as she lifted a dorito dust covered finger right before sticking it in her mouth to clean.

Lydia laughed and said, "Had Jackson told me that you guys were smoking tonight, I would have ordered the pizza a solid hour ago."

"Aw, babe, that would've been so awesome had I told you," Jackson grinned. Lydia leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before pulling out her phone and double checking with Stiles that he was picking her up later. She normally would just walk home or make Lydia drive her home, but now she was too scared to leave on her own. Derek made it clear that the Alpha wanted something about her, and since it hadn't bitten her yet, it wanted something else.

Plus, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson were all hanging out later while Sam stayed in for the night. She wanted to get to bed early before her shift the next day.

"Is there still ice cream?" Brandon asked, looking over to the kitchenette in the corner of the finished basement.

"Nah, dude. Cole and Georgia finished it the last time they were over here," Brandon answered. He looked over to Sam, and she could feel him staring. Honestly? This time she looked back at him. His eagerness didn't really bother her anymore. Everything scary in her life paled in comparison to being inches away from a beast with an unclear agenda.

"Gross. Someone should make an ice cream run," Cole stated. Everyone looked at Lydia since she and Jackson were the only ones who hadn't smoked. She shook her head.

"I always make the food run. I'm not doing it tonight," she said sweetly. Her sweetness almost had a sense of sarcasm.

But then Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, holding her finger up to everyone so they'd be quiet.

"Sam? It's Stiles. Stuff is happening tonight, so I need to pick you up right now," he told her. She sighed.

"Fine, but I hope you know I'm baked as hell," she answered him. He laughed.

"That's fine, but I'm already here so hurry up and come outside," Stiles told her right before hanging up.

"Alright, I guess this means I'm out," Sam said as she stood up. Lydia looked at her funny. "Stiles called. He's already here so I gotta go," she explained to them. She got up and put her shoes on. It was just a pair of vans, so they were on pretty quickly. Then she moved towards the stairs.

"Bye guys!" She waved to them all.

"Bye, Sammy!" Lydia called after her. They all called after her saying goodbye as she went up the stairs. Once she was finally outside, she saw Stiles in his blue Jeep with Scott.

"Um, what's the big thing tonight other than hanging out with the gang?" She asked. Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"We're trying something, and since you're stoned and we can't keep an eye on you at home, you're coming with us," Stiles told her. She just groaned and laid down across the back seat.

"Whatever you wanna do. All I want is a milkshake when you're done," she said as she closed her eyes.

"That's a promise," Scott told her as she just chilled in the back seat of her big brother's Jeep.

Sam was half asleep when the car finally stopped. She sat up and climbed out of the Jeep with Stiles and Scott. It was dark out and she still wasn't quite sure what they were going to try. Her world kind of spun for a moment before she followed Stiles and Scott to the back of the Jeep while they talked about something like this all being a terrible idea, and doing it anyway while she zoned out of the conversation a bit further than she should have.

A familiar black Camaro pulled into the lot and Sam sat on the pavement, giving up with the whole situation unfolding around her. She was too stoned for this. They had blown through four blunts and now she was getting dragged into the kind of bullshit she shouldn't be apart of since the Alpha probably wanted her and then wanted to kill her. So, Sam was just chilling on the pavement while Derek climbed out of his car, gave her a weird look, then looked at the boys.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back," Derek asked before looking back down at Sam as pulled herself up to her knees for a moment to look into the back of the camaro.

"Aw, poor Deaton." Sam pouted her lip before plopping back down on the pavement, but this time she rolled back and laid down, looking up at the stars.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked, looking slightly concerned at the clearly looped out teenage girl.

"She's stoned, and I couldn't leave her by herself with predominantly males," Stiles explained.

"But we're predominantly males," Derek stated, still concerned.

"Yeah, but we all wanna protect her, not be creepy," Stiles clarified. "Plus, I was supposed to give her a ride home tonight, and when I picked her up she was too baked to leave her home with our dad so here she is," Stiles explained. "You're on Sam duty," he told Derek before he and Scott started heading inside.

"Wait, hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked. Scott turned around.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right," Scott answered.

"Oh, screw that. You dumbasses are gonna get me _killed_." She sang the word 'killed' in an amused but also slightly sarcastic tone, despite the fact that exactly that could happen. "Oh my god is Stiles carrying bolt cutters?" Sam asked, looking to Derek.

"Looks that way," Derek told her before approaching her. "Give me your hand. It's safer if you're already standing and the Alpha shows up," Derek told her, offering his hand. She took it and let him pull her up. The two of them, together, leaned up against the back of Stiles's Jeep.

"So, you're stoned?" He asked. She tilted her head to the side and made an amused facial expression.

"Big time," she admitted.

"That's always fun. Be glad you're human and can enjoy things like that," He told her.

"Can werewolves not get high?" She asked in a rather interested manner.

"No. Can't even drink. It's the supernatural healing that stops it," Derek explained briefly before a disgusting, shrill sound came from the PA system all over the school. Derek just closed his eyes and dipped his head low. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, god, that sounded like a cat being choked to death," Sam cringed.

But then something else came. It was a low, throaty growl, something that sounded like it was coming from a beast of mythic proportions. It was so loud that she could hear the structure of the school trembling. Her hand latched onto the arm of Derek's leather jacket as his head snapped up and stepped around the Jeep to look at the school.

"Was that the Alpha?" She asked, not sure what was going on.

"No. That was an idiot," Derek assured her, though his tone was bitter and angry. Then Stiles and Scott came back out from the school. "I'm going to kill both of you," Derek threatened. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott tried to apologize, but it wasn't helping.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles celebrated.

"Shut up," Derek snapped.

"Don't be such a sour-wolf," Stiles snapped back.

"Stiles, I don't like this. I want to go home," Sam pleaded, the fear slowly dripping into her voice as her hands began to tremble. And just like that, there was a low growling sound, deeper than Scott's, though far quieter.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked. Sam looked over and saw that Deaton was gone. He wasn't in the back seat of Derek's camaro anymore.

"What? I didn't do anything, ask Sam," Derek defended himself.

"I'm serious, Stiles. I do not want to be here anymore," Sam pleaded. Her eyes were watering now as her hands trembled.

Now there was no time left. With barely the sound of claws passing through flesh, blood poured out of his mouth. As the Alpha lifted Derek into the air, he sputtered and coughed on his own blood. Scott and Stiles ran, but Sam was frozen. Her heart was racing, and when she finally decided to move, the fell backwards, tripping over her own feet and landing on her ass. The Alpha threw Derek aside, and he landed in a patch of dirt and plants next to the school. Scott and Stiles made it inside as the beast loomed over her. Sam couldn't stop crying.

She always felt like the strong girl in every situation, the girl that always had everything handled, everything under control. She always felt safe, and now? She was a terrified, crying, hyperventilating mess. Sam could hardly breathe, and then the Alpha was gone again.

She couldn't move. She was just on the ground, unable to function, and then she heard the doors opening again. Sam shifted and saw Stiles grabbing his bolt cutters, but then the Alpha was over top of her again.

"Stiles!" She screamed, but the Alpha just pressed its claw or hand or whatever you're supposed to call it against her chest, trapping her there against the pavement.

"Sam!" He yelled to her, but then Scott opened the door.

"Stiles! Run!" He warned, and her brother hesitated before bolting back inside the school. Sam was crying again. The Alpha growled and sniffed her. It's claws drifted towards the back of her neck, but she wouldn't stop squirming. And then the Alpha bolted, leaving her alone before climbing onto the roof of the school.

What made matters worse was that she could feel it. Her stitches were torn and she was bleeding. Not as much as she was the night she got the wound, but enough to let her know that she needed to get re-stitched.

She took a deep breath and told herself, "Come on, Sam. Calm down. You can do this. You can get up."

As she tried to pick herself up, a pair of arms helped her up. She fought the arms at first, going as far as elbowing whoever it was in the stomach.

"Hey! Hey, it's me." It was Derek. The second she stopped fighting, he picked her right up off the pavement and put her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice cracking from her still struggling with not sobbing.

"I told you I would protect you, right? That's what I'm doing," Derek told her.

"What about Stiles?" She asked, and when she looked at Derek, she saw that he was still covered in his own blood and remembered that he looked pretty dead about five minutes ago. "How are you not dead?" She asked him as they took a sharp turn. He was speeding.

"Supernatural healing. It wasn't a fatal blow, so it just knocked me unconscious until I healed," he explained.

"I wish I had that right about now," Sam sighed, leaning her head back against the seat of the car.

"I know, I can smell the blood," Derek told her as he made another sharp turn.

"I'm sorry if it's getting on the seat-"

"Don't be sorry. I can always clean it up," Derek said calmly. Before she knew it, they were in the middle of the woods in front of some abandoned house. As they got out, she slowed down.

"Everything okay?" he asked, but Sam wasn't quite sure. It was like someone had blown dust off an old record and placed it in the player.

"Derek, where are we?" Her shaky yet calculating voice had him confused. She didn't even look at him as her eyes remained locked on the house that was burnt half to hell.

"This is the Hale house. My house," he told her. "Why?"

"I...I've been here before."


	7. Safe Haven

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 7 of** _ **Young Blood**_ **. I'm interested to hear what you guys thing about Sam and who she might be a thing with. Who do you ship her with? Though, I sort of have a plan already for that department that I'm not exactly sure I'm sticking with but it's a plan nonetheless. Leave a review or PM me with your thoughts!**

 **Happy reading,**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** _ **Safe Haven**_

"What do you mean you've been here before?" Derek asked as the two of them faced the house. Sam couldn't quite figure it out, but she knew this place. She'd seen it before.

"I can't explain it. It's just… I _know_ I've been here before," Sam stated, trying to figure it out.

"Just think about it, and I need to take you inside. It's not safe out in the open," Derek told her. As they went inside the charred home, her phone rang. The screen reading Stiles. Derek had her sit on an old couch while she pressed answer.

" _Where the hell are you?_ " Stiles yelled. " _I looked outside and you were gone?_ "

"Derek said it wasn't safe. He took me to the Hale house and we're hiding out here for now," she told him.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DEREK SAID'!?_ " Stiles yelled at her through the phone. " _Since when does he care about any of us? Do not trust him!_ "

"Stiles-"

" _Go home right now! Sammy I swear to god!_ "

" _Stiles!_ " It was Scott in the background. " _Derek is probably safer than at a highschool with a homicidal Alpha_ ," Scott calmed him down. There was a pause.

" _Sam? Just stay there, and I will call you when we're safe. The minute I'm home, I want you to come home,_ " he instructed her.

"Fine. Don't die," she told him.

" _Not planning on it_ ," he told her before hanging up the phone. When she turned around after hanging up the phone, Derek was gone. She moved, about to stand up to find him, but then he came back through the archway in the wall. He was down to a tank top while he wiped the blood off of his face and neck with a wet towel.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Still healing, but it's manageable," he told her, sitting down. He gently reached out and checked her shoulder. It was still bleeding, but not as much as earlier. "I've got bandages. I could patch it up until you can get to a doctor again?" he offered. Sam nodded, leaving Derek to get up and grab the bandages he was talking about, only to return and sit right back where he was.

She hesitated, but then took off her shirt so he could get at her wound. It was odd, standing there with just her bra to keep herself from true indecency. The air was cold on her skin as he peeled off the bloodied bandages and cleaned the skin around her now half stitched wound. The two of them were quiet as he helped her. When she felt him stick on the bandage and his hands leave her skin, she turned to face him, forgetting that she was just in her bra. He looked away from her.

"Right, sorry," she said in a small voice, pulling her shirt back on. It was still bloodied, but a bloody shirt was better than no shirt.

"You don't have to apologize. It's been a rough night," he tried to assure her. Sam took a deep breath and ran her hand through her wavy mess of hair, pushing it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I just don't get it," Sam said quietly, kneading her hands together nervously. Now that her adrenaline was fading, the high was creeping back.

"What?" He shifted so he would face her more directly now.

"Stiles hates you, Scott compromises for you, and I feel like I'm the only one who trusts you," Sam told him, and Derek let out a sigh.

"Maybe you just were trusting first, and the kindness followed," he tried to tell her, but Sam shook her head.

"I don't want to take a shot in the dark, but I think I'm going to have to because I think it's a lot simpler than that," she said, her words slowing down as she slipped back into her high, though it wasn't as strong as before. She was just really calm now. "I kind of doubted it for a bit, all things considered. But I think you like me. I don't necessarily mean that you're attracted to me, I just think you-"

"You think that I like being your friend," he summarized. She smiled.

"Yeah, and if I'm wrong, that's fine. But you've been really nice to me, despite me probably being that annoying little fifteen year old," Sam spoke softly. Derek's lips pulled into a small smile.

"No, you're right. But my protection is so the Alpha doesn't get what he wants," Derek clarified, and she understood that. She shifted to put her feet up on the old couch and got comfortable.

"Yeah, and I bet the sooner I remember where I know this house from, the better," she told him. He nodded, but her eyes drifted, looking over at the windows.

"You look like you need to sleep," Derek told her. She nodded, her head resting on the side of the couch now that she slumped into it.

"I think I'm gonna do that," she said as her eyes closed.

"I'll wait for Stiles to call," Derek told her as she began to slip away.

 _Sam was young. About eight or nine. She was sitting in the front seat of her dad's cop car, pulling at the gauze peeking out of the cast on her arm, as everything was illuminated in red and blue flashing lights. She had just finished her doctors appointment to get the cast when her dad got the call._

 _The building before her was smoldering as the last of the fire had been snuffed out by the firemen on site. Her dad was talking to two people, a boy and a girl, as paramedics pulled body after body out of the wreckage in black bags. She remembered thinking she was glad that they were zipped into those bags. Seeing dead people would only remind her of her mother's funeral. But then she heard the sound of someone yelling about a survivor, so Sam got out of the cop car, against her father's wishes. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her in her little blue dress and gray tights until she made it to the gurney with the paramedics._

" _Honey, you can't be here," one of the paramedics told her, but she ignored them and took hold of the man's hand that wasn't burnt. His head was tilted her way, and she wasn't sure he could hear her, but as she kept up with the gurney, she whispered to him._

" _You're gonna be okay," she told him in a small, hushed voice. "Doctor's are gonna help you. They helped me today too," she told him, showing her cast. And then she let go of of his hand and let them cart him away without her. Before they closed the ambulance doors, she made eye contact with him once more, and saw his eyes flash a glowing blue color._

" _Are you lost, sweetie?" Someone asked her, and when she turned, she was facing the boots of someone much taller than her, a woman with a low and raspy voice. But before Sam could see her face,_ she woke up.

"Sam? Hey, Sam," it was Derek talking to her. She opened her eyes and sat up. He was pulling on his leather jacket. "Stiles called. I'm going to take you home, but according to Stiles, they said the person who attacked the school was me, so we have to be quick before the police start looking for me," Derek told her. She nodded and got up. The two of them made their way out to his car and left the Hale house.

She must've looked like she was thinking or something, because Derek said, "What is it?"

"I remember the Hale House. I was there the night of the fire," she told him. Derek looked to her briefly before looking back at the road.

"What do you mean you were there?" He asked.

"I mean my dad got the call when I was getting my arm put in a cast. So there wasn't time to take me home before going to the scene. I remember the guy the pulled out, the one who survived? I talked to him-"

"You talked to him? Did he say anything back?"

"No, he just looked at me while I held his hand. And here's the kicker. When they put him in the ambulance, his eyes flashed blue like yours do," she informed him.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember seeing two teenagers giving their statements to my dad, and I remember a lady asking me if I was lost, I know I saw her, but I can't remember what she looked like," Sam told him.

"Maybe what the Alpha wants from you is to see what you saw that night. Maybe you saw something or someone you shouldn't have," Derek reasoned, and Sam nodded along. It sounded plausible.

"It still doesn't explain how he knows I was there that night and the only reason the Alpha would want to know about the fire is if he was a Hale-"

"All of these kills are revenge kills. I tried asking my uncle if he knew who the Alpha was, if anyone else survived the fire, but he wasn't any help. He's comatose I'm not even sure he knew I was there," Derek told her. "I just...There's this creeping suspicion that all of this is connected to the fire and people involved in how it happened and how it was handled," Derek told her.

"Look, I'm all for finding out more stuff, but I really don't know how this conversation is helping. All we're doing is speculating," Sam told him as they turned onto her street. He stopped a few houses away. She just looked at him, not really wanting to walk that far to her house.

"What? This is to make sure no one sees me," Derek told her. She groaned.

"That's fine. Just be careful and don't get arrested. We kind of need you right now," Sam told him. Derek smiled.

"Night, Sammy."

"Bye, Derek."

* * *

School was closed the next two days for the police investigation. That left Sam to go to the hospital with her dad to get her shoulder re-stitched, and to pick up a few extra shifts. She ended up working three doubles, Friday through Sunday. Come Monday, the whole school was talking about what happened, but no one knew who was at the school when the incident occurred, and even amongst the kids who were there, only two out of five knew that Sam was there.

Sam woke up that Monday morning with intent to make her newfound demeanor invisible. She'd been drawn into herself for the last few days, but she didn't want anyone to know that anything was different, so the plan was to go through the motions until she started to feel like things were going back to normal since the video store attack, and since the attack at the school. She seemed to be even more paranoid, looking over her shoulder all the time, and she didn't want to seem like that to everyone else. Therefore, she was going to put on a brave face.

She flat-ironed her hair that morning, put on her usual makeup, and got dressed. She put on a white t-shirt with thin blue stripes, tucked into a pair of black, high-waisted, jeans with a black belt and her black ankle boots. The back of her shirt was a bit lumpy with the bandage she had over her shoulder wound, so she put on her jean jacket to hide it a little bit better. She put on her mother's necklace and then made the sudden decision to be bold. She put on some deep red lipstick before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Stiles was already waiting for her. She must've been moving a little slow that morning.

"You ready?" He asked, handing her an apple from the fruit bowl. They were out of muffins, so she had to go with the fruit this morning, as much as she wanted a warmed up pastry of some kind.

"Yeah, let's go," she said quietly as they made their way to Stiles's Jeep. Their dad got the hood fixed over the weekend.

"So, you look nice," Stiles told her in an awkward tone as they drove to school.

"Yeah, if I'm gonna pull my shit together, I gotta dress the part," Sam told him in a drained tone.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, and she shook her head. "You know, bottling things up isn't good-"

"You know what? I don't give two shits what you think right now. You left me to die. You ran away like you do from all of your problems. I get I told you to run, but that was after I already figured out that you were gonna leave me there. I fell, and you didn't even try to pick me back up, save me. But how about when I told you Derek, of all people who didn't have to, saved me. You yelled at me and told me to trust him. But now I know what happens when it comes down to it. You will run away, with Scott, and leave me behind. So excuse me if I don't want to tell you about my goddamn feelings," Sam told him. The car was silent. The second he stopped at the crosswalk in front of school, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"Wait! Sam!" Stiles called after her, but she thought that ignoring him was better than breaking down crying.

She made her way towards the school, her eyes wandering over the police officer stationed outside and the caution tape covering the classroom window that the Alpha had smashed with the car battery to Stiles's Jeep. As the bell rang, alerting everyone to get to class, she found Lydia and Allison. The two of them were awkwardly quiet.

"Guys, before you get all sneaky and try to ditch me to talk about it, I already know," Sam finally said.

"Know what?" Lydia played dumb. She did that a lot, but Sam knew that Lydia knew everything, and was not at all stupid.

"You guys forget my dad's the sheriff and Stiles can't keep his mouth shut to save his life when it comes to me," she told them, neglecting to tell them that she was actually there for the beginning of the Alpha's attack. Plus, they didn't even know it was the Alpha. They thought it was Derek terrorizing them.

"Alright, fine. I was just telling Lydia that everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us," Allison finally surrendered.

"And like I said the first time, thank you for the protection of minors," Lydia beamed, looking up at the ceiling in her pride as they walked the halls.

"But guys, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked. Sam knew all about this too. Scott was freaking out about it and moping around about it all weekend.

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia scoffed. "Absolutely."

"Lyds, she's clearly talking about basically dumping Scott," Sam corrected the redhead and put a reassuring hand on Allison's arm. Man, pretending everything was okay was easier than she had anticipated.

Lydia sighed. "Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills," Lydia said before letting out another sigh.

"Stiles told me that he did it to protect you guys. So the next time you really sit and think about it, or pass judgment, remember that," Sam stated as they walked to class. Allison looked like she was thinking. "Alright, girls. I gotta go to Science," Sam told them before walking away.

"Hey, Sam! Wait!" Allison called after her.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about coming over after school?" She asked. "We could do homework together, you could stay for dinner?" Allison asked. Sam took a moment, and realized that pulling herself together meant being a friend. Plus, Allison was really nice and it would be a pleasant break from the werewolf mania that had spread through her life.

"You know what? Yeah. That would be really nice," Sam told her.

"Cool," Allison smiled. "I'll see you after the last bell."

* * *

"Hi, you must be Allison's friend Sam. Chris told me your dad is the Sheriff here?" A woman who seemed oddly familiar said as Allison and Sam were putting their backpack's down in Allison's room.

"Yeah, Sheriff Stilinski," Sam smiled as she turned to face the woman talking to her.

"Sammy, this is my aunt, Kate," Allison introduced her. Sam put her hand out and Kate shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kate," Sam told her and the older woman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kate told her kindly, but Sam couldn't shake the feeling.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've met you before," Sam finally said, and Allison gave her aunt an odd look.

"Well, probably. I used to live here in Beacon a long time ago. You would've been a little kid when I was here," Kate told her. Sam smiled.

"Must've been. I used to ride around with my dad when I didn't have a babysitter. Might've seen you around town," Sam told her. Kate nodded along.

"Was your mom working a lot?" Kate asked, but Allison gave her aunt a warning look.

"Kate, Sam's mom-"

"No, she passed when I was seven," Sam told her with a pursed smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kate spoke in an apologetic tone. "Well, I'll leave you two girls to it." With that, Allison's aunt left and the two girls started pulling out their homework. About twenty minutes into it, Allison put down her pencil rather aggressively and looked right at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, and Allison looked like she was trying to choose her words carefully.

"You didn't stand up for Scott today because you like him, did you?" She asked. Sam was genuinely shocked. "Because if you like him, it's totally fine. You've known him for so long, and I feel like a lot of girls fall for their brother's best friend-"

"Let me stop you right there," Sam interrupted her. "I stood up for Scott because one: what I said was the truth. Two: I don't have a crush on him. He's like my honorary big brother so honestly it would feel incestuous," She explained. Allison then smiled.

"I understand that you want to defend him, but it didn't feel very much like saving. We were all terrified," She lamented, looking down at the floor and touching her hand to her forearm in an anxious manner.

"Look, Scott is not the kind of kid to cut and run. My whole life, he and Stiles have been there for everything. Even though Stiles hasn't really been there for me a lot lately," she took a breath to keep herself from tearing up, "Scott has always been there. Him locking you guys in there? I was protecting you. If he was out there, that meant that there was someone to chase," Sam explained. Allison sighed.

"Well, I still don't know what I want to do, but that helped. So thank you," Allison told her.

"No problem. Also, I just want you to know that you're really important to Scott. So even if you're not together, it's not gonna stop him from wanting to be your friend," Sam told her, and proceeded to get back to her homework while Allison was mulling her words over.

The two of them got around to finishing their homework with a few random jokes and comments along the way, but that was until Sam had to go to the bathroom. She asked Allison where it was and Allison said that it was down the hall on the left, but there were so many doors. She just kept opening door after door until someone approached her.

"Are you lost sweetie?" Those words shook her to her core. It was the same voice as she heard that night at the Hale house. She knew it. And when she turned around? It was Allison's aunt. It was Kate Argent.


	8. Peter

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to another chapter! Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows. And if you guys ever have any comments, critiques, or ideas, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** _ **Peter**_

Her phone kept dialing. The ringing tone repeating in her ears to almost no end. She needed to tell Derek, but he wasn't answering. Kate Argent was at the fire. One of the werewolf hunters. All she needed to do was tell him, but he wasn't answering. She waited until she went home, and called from the privacy of the patch of roof outside her bedroom window. In the cold, California night air, she sat there, waiting for someone she thought was important to answer the phone, and he didn't. So instead, she sat on her hands. She could just tell him some other time.

It was frustrating. They were all dismissing her because she wasn't a werewolf and she wasn't Stiles. Her brother could never be dismissed because Scott apparently couldn't do any of this without him. Therefore, Sam was chop liver. Chop liver that was probably going to get killed by the Alpha after he got whatever he needed from her, however that was supposed to happen, so she had gone to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she took her adderall and got ready for school. She ended up wearing her black, long sleeve dress. It was just barely fitted around her chest and fell loosely to about her mid-thigh. She gave up on wearing tights since it was just warm enough to get away with it, so she paired the dress with her pair of black ankle boots and her jean jacket. She had her mom's necklace on, along with a thin black choker. Her eye makeup was her usual while her lips were a bright red, unlike the other day's deep red lips. She let her envious wavy hair flow free past her shoulders as she walked down the stairs to leave for school.

Silently, she waited for her brother to come down the steps. When he did, he seemed tired. He should be. He stayed out until two in the morning, only to come home right before their dad. She didn't really want to know, but she was pretty sure that it had something to do with her dad's manhunt for Derek Hale.

"You ready?" Stiles asked. Sam just got up and started heading towards the car. "Really? You're not even going to say if you're ready? Is it going to be another day of silence?"

Sam just sighed and got into the Jeep.

"Come on, Sam. I said I was sorry. How many more times do I have to apologize?"

She looked at her brother as he got into the driver's seat. She just sighed and said, "I know I've been kind of cold the last few days, but you've all made me take the backseat in all of this werewolf bullshit. No one cared to answer their phones last night-"

"Wait, what happened last night?"

"I met Kate Argent, and it reminded me who I met the night of the fire. It was her, and _no one_ bothered to answer the phone call," Sam pursed her lips at her brother. Stiles looked like everything was falling into place but not how he wanted. She knew that look all too well.

"That doesn't make any sense," Stiles told her. "Why would she be at the fire?"

"I don't know. Maybe checking up on which of the Hale family survived because she knew they were werewolves?" Sam tried to guess, but Stiles just shook his head and started the car.

"Whatever the connection is, we'll figure it out. But you can't give me the silent treatment anymore, and I promise to keep you in the loop more. Okay?" Stiles negotiated and she just dropped her head and nodded.

"Okay. Now, drive. School is kind of important, you know," she told him and he laughed.

"Touche, Sammy. Touche," Stiles smirked. He pressed the gas and the two of them were finally on their way.

* * *

In the middle of the day, right at lunch actually, Lydia stole Sam away from the entrance to the cafeteria and dragged her into the girls' bathroom. She snapped at the girls that were in there to get out and locked the door behind them, the two teenage girls alone now.

"Lydia, what's going on?" Sam asked and the redhead began to look furious.

"Jackson dumped me!" She half yelled as she threw her arms into the air in an outrage. "He called me _dead weight_!"

Sam's eyes widened as she responded with, "No way. There's no way. Why would he ever dump you?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he's lost his mind. I've done everything for that boy. I pretended to be stupid for him!" Lydia was enraged. There were few times Sam had seen Lydia like this, and the last time it was because someone vomited on Lydia's after she'd thrown a party and invited the entire school.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Sam stated before walking towards the bathroom door, but Lydia ran and slid between her and the door.

"No way. Do _not_ talk to him. He will come around, he always does. But I cannot be seen crawling back to him until he earns it," Lydia declared. Sam paused, thinking about it, and she realized that Lydia was right. She couldn't just let him flip flop. That would be degrading to anyone, it didn't matter that she was the popular girl supreme. It was a matter of self respect.

"Alright, but if you want me to sneak nair into his shampoo the next time Danny asks me to go with him to Jackson's house, I totally will," Sam told her and Lydia laughed.

"Sammy, don't let anyone ever walk over you. You're so much better than you ever give yourself credit for." Lydia's comment shocked Sam. Their friendship was a strong one, but one that didn't go very deep often. It was a rare occasion that the two of them would shift into these kinds of conversations and statements.

"Thanks, Lydia. Maybe take your own advice though. You let everyone believe you're an idiot, but you ace pretending to be stupid while holding a 4.0 GPA."

"Well, that's because there's nothing scarier than a pretty girl with brain," Lydia laughed. She pulled Sam into a warm embrace and said, "But you're smart and a lot kinder than you should be. You, just like me, are going to leave this town behind and to something greater with your life. I don't care what it takes, even if I have to drag you out of here by your manicured toes," Lydia told her as she finally unlocked the bathroom door.

"Come on, let's get lunch and make people cry," Sam joked. Though not about the lunch part. Despite being one of those girls with a small and maintained figure, she was really hungry. Lydia smiled.

"Okay, love," Lydia smiled. The two of them linked their arms together and made their way back to the entrance to the cafeteria that Lydia had so anxiously pulled her away from before Sam was informed of this whole debacle.

* * *

Sam was in the back seat of the Jeep with Stiles and Derek. They were sitting outside of the Beacon Hills Longterm Care facility. Currently, Stiles was on the phone with Scott.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles told Scott before Derek took the phone, crushing Stiles's han slightly.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, and opening, something." Derek sounded anxious for some sort of answer to what his sister had been looking for before she died.

There was more silence as Stiles talked to Scott.

"I know!" Stiles said in a frustrated tone. "Look, if you just...if you see my dad tell him...Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" There was more silence. "Alright, thanks."

"You're not gonna make it," Derek told him. He kept glancing back at Sam, but she ignored it.

"I know," Stiles sighed.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either," Derek said.

"Not until we find out the truth," Stiles breathed.

"By the way, one more thing?" Derek caught their attention.

"Yeah?" "Yeah?" Sam and Stiles both said at the same time. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles's head and slammed his face forward into the steering wheel.

"Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You _know_ what that was for," Derek growled while Sam was hysterically laughing in the back seat. "Go," Derek ordered. Stiles was still checking his nose. "Go!"

"God, fine. Come on, Sam," Stiles said. She climbed into the front and got out through the driver's side, following Stiles into the facility. The Jeep rattled with the sound of Stiles closing the car door.

"So we're looking for Melissa?" Sam asked to confirm. She knew the plan, but she liked running through things when she was worried they were gonna get derailed.

"Yes," Stiles answered as they started systematically checking nurses stations. They must've been taking too long because Derek called Stiles.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her," Stiles reported. Sam leaned in so she could hear Derek.

" _Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle_ ," Derek instructed them as they rounded a corner. But all they found was an empty room.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either," Stiles said as Sam felt a chill run down her spine. Someone was watching her.

" _What?_ " Derek asked as she slowly turned around, her breath hitching in her throat.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek," Stiles repeated. All she could hear now was blood rushing in her ears as she saw him. A man, half burned, staring right at her. It was him. The man from the fire. The one from her memory.

"You must be Stiles," the man said in a gentle voice as his eyes shifted to her brother. Sam and Stiles both backed up to run, but were stopped by a nurse.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Visiting hours are over." Stiles and Sam backed away from her as well.

"You…" Stiles pointed at her. "And him… you're… you're the one who...oh my… and he's… Oh, my god, I'm gonna die," Stiles ruminated in a fearful tone as he ran a hand over his buzzed head. She was terrified. But then Stiles shifted. He was still scared, but this time he had his arm in front of his sister in a protective manner.

But then Derek came to the rescue, knocking out the nurse with one swift punch.

"That's not nice," Peter said slowly. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way," Derek told Sam and Stiles.

"No, the girl stays," Peter said as Stiles dragged her away anyway. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter addressed as he walked towards Derek. Derek just growled, his eyes flashing blue as he jumped up and leapt off the wall to pounce on his insane uncle. But Peter just threw Derek against the wall like he was nothing. Stiles and Sam scrambled away, ready to run.

"Stiles, what do we do?" Sam asked urgently as they crawled away. Stiles paused and crawled back they saw Derek on the ground at Peter's feet, so they scrambled back away as they hid behind the nurse's station.

"Sam, you're gonna run. Remember how I taught you how to shift the gears? I'm gonna stall, run my mouth, whatever, and you're gonna get as far away from here as possible. You hear me?" Stiles told her as he slipped her the car keys.

"No, you're not." It was Peter. "She's coming with me," Peter declared as he grabbed her by her hair.

"Let her go!" Stiles yelled, but then Derek was standing between her and her brother.

"It has to be this way. I promise, she will get home safe. Just don't fight it," Derek said. He sounded off. Like something was off about all of this, and he just let it all slide past for some reason.

"Stiles!" Sam yelled as Derek let Peter drag her away. Derek pushed Stiles down as Peter took her away, kicking and screaming. He dragged her all the way outside until he threw her into the trunk of a car.

"You know, it's nice to know the arm healed nicely," Peter told her with an odd smile before shutting the trunk with her in it, leaving her in the dark.


	9. Run, Sammy! Run!

**A/N: Welcome to the ninth chapter of** _ **Young Blood**_ **. Chapters are going to slow down in production. I'm taking 17 credit hours this semester and one of them is online so you all know it's a lie and the one five credit hour class being online means more like seven hours.** **Anyways, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** _ **Run, Sammy! Run!**_

Sam was kicking and screaming and trying to find the emergency latch in the trunk that her dad taught her about, but the second she found it, the car stopped and the trunk opened without her prying. The face she saw was Derek's, and she was angry. The second he offered her hand to help her out, she smacked it out of the way, lurched out of the trunk, and stood up. There was a split second where she realized they were in the middle of the woods before she lunged forward.

"You are an idiot!" She yelled at him before punching him straight in the face. Derek spat blood and wiped his mouth.

"Sam-" She punched him again.

"Take me home! Right! Now!" she demanded, but her angry demeanor shifted when she heard the cold laughter coming from behind her.

"She's got spirit. Are you sure you don't want to give her the bite?" Peter asked as he approached them. She took it in stride this time. She was terrified, but he needed her for something, so she knew he wouldn't kill her, or at the very least mame her.

"No, what you're gonna give me is my goddamn freedom," she demanded in a shaky voice. Her eyes were watering up with her own fear, but she didn't let that stop her.

"Not yet," he told her, and she immediately shoved him, but it didn't do much. He just laughed.

"Fine," She said finally, her voice small. "What do you want from me? The memory?"

"I'd ask what you remember, but it's better if I just see it first hand," Peter told her. Sam took another step back.

"How?" she asked, but Peter just smiled.

"All I need from you is to hold still. It will be quick and painless. I promise. Scout's honor," Peter promise her, putting his hand up to her like he was swearing to her. Her eyes flitted to Derek, scared and looking for something that made her feel safe despite recent revelations.

There was no reassurance before Peter plunged his claws into the back of her neck.

All of a sudden, she wasn't in the woods anymore. Well, she was, but now the air was lit up with flashing blue lights. They were standing before the hale house. It was just her and Peter, watching the scenes unfold around them. She could see her dad, she could who she now knew to be a young Derek and Laura talking to the police officers. Sam just looked to Peter and he sighed taking in the sight around him as she noticed that his face was no longer burned.

"What is this?" She asked in a small voice. She was confused and even more so when she saw herself, a little kid, climbing out of her dad's cop car and wandering through the scene of the fire.

"Oh, I like this part," Peter told her, gently taking her by the hand and leading her through the memory. They were following herself, the little kid with a cast on her arm that wasn't supposed to leave the passenger seat of her dad's cruiser, but had anyway.

"We're in your memory," Peter explained. "I'm sorry I had to be so forthcoming with getting it, but you were here, and you could've seen who did it," he told her, though his demeanor was still cold as he did so. It was an empty apology.

"How are we here?" She asked as her memory of Peter was pulled from the wreckage by paramedics. She saw herself approach him on the gurney and say the things she knew she said.

"This is a skill most werewolves struggle with, but I'm an Alpha so there is less risk than say your friend Scott doing it. I've used my claws too...let's call it a mind meld. I can see your memories, even take them if I wanted, but I don't want to cause any damage, as my nephew Derek has requested I intrude as little as possible. To my surprise, that was actually a condition of him joining my pack," Peter informed her. Sam was still kind of confused, but now it was about Derek. They already had the conversation, so maybe he was just trying to protect his friend. Probably his only friend here in Beacon.

"And there it is," Peter said as the younger Sam met Kate. "An Argent at the scene of the crime," he mused as they approached that part of her memory.

" _I'm here. There are only two left. Three if you count the one in a coma,"_ Kate into her phone as she lead younger Sam back to her dad. " _No, it wasn't me, I promise,"_ Kate said, but the look on her face, the one that younger Sam saw, it gave her an uneasy feeling. Kate Argent was lying.

"And _that's_ what I came here for," Peter smiled. The memory around her melted away and she was back in the woods, away from the Hale house, with Derek standing near her.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Derek asked, and Peter nodded.

"She saw our arsonist. Even caught a half assed confession," Peter mused, though his face remained stoic and emotionless. He shared a lot more emotion in the mind meld, and Sam was figuring that it was probably because she was connecting with a manifestation of his consciousness and not his physical self.

"And that means you're going to let her go now? No more attacking?" Derek asked. Sam's eyes darted to him. He glanced to her quickly before locking his eyes back on his uncle. All of a sudden she felt bad for punching Derek. This whole situation had been a lot more anticlimactic and less painful than it could've been. Apart from the hair pulling and the fresh puncture wounds from Peter's claws, she was fine. All in one piece.

"I promised, didn't I?" Peter mused, stepping aside to allow them to get into the car. "Once I get you home, that's it. No more dragging you into my nighttime madness," Peter told her. She had a feeling he was lying, but it was better than nothing. She reached for her back pocket, and realized she didn't have her phone.

"Funny how you didn't even notice me take this before tossing you into a trunk of a car," Peter told her as he lifted up a phone with a sparkly pink case. Her phone.

"Am I going to be riding in the trunk to my own house?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was gonna have you in the back seat with the child lock on the doors, but if you like that sort of thing I can make an exception-"

"The backseat is fine," Sam said through her teeth. He opened the car door for her and she slid in. When he closed the door behind her, he and Derek got into the front two seats.

It was a silent car ride apart from Derek giving Peter directions to a house that wasn't even hers. It was the house behind hers that faced out to the street parallel to the one her house was on. He was protecting her. Again. Sam got out of the car, snatched the phone out of Peter's hand when he offered it to her out the driver's side window, and walked. She walked up to the front door of her backyard neighbor's house and pretended like she was rummaging for her house key out of her pocket when Peter drove away. The second he was out of sight, she walked away from the front door of the neighbor's house and cut through the backyard to get to her house.

The second she was inside her own house, Stiles was talking to their dad.

"I don't know how to say this dad. But Sam…" He didn't know how to explain it. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"What? Sam is what?" their dad asked.

"Is right behind you," Sam answered to stop Stiles from saying something he couldn't take back.

"Hey, sweetheart. I brought home dinner if you want some. Pizza," he told her as she strolled past the two of them.

"No, but thanks dad. There was an emergency mess at the diner and I went to help clean up before the game ended. You know how busy the place gets after games," Sam lied. "So I grabbed some food there with Teresa," Sam continued to lie. It was frustrating, hiding these things from him, but she had no choice. The more people that knew about the werewolves, the more people that were in danger. Peter could go after anyone now, especially if they got in the way of his revenge on Kate.

Without another word, Sam went up to her room and started getting ready for bed. Stiles raced up the stairs and walked right in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My memory of Kate? He took it a bit further and apparently, I heard her on the phone with someone saying that there were only three left, and then lying about not being the one who did it so I guess I've been sitting on an arsonist-slash-murderer's confession for the last six years," Sam told him before putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Uh, Sam, why is your neck bleeding?" He asked. Her right hand ran over the claw marks on the back of her neck and when she pulled it back to look at her fingers, he was right. There was blood on her hand.

"Werewolves use their claws to tap into memories. I can't explain it further than that, but that's what happened, and now I probably can't wear my hair up in public for a little while," Sam grumbled.

"Wait, that's it? And he just let you go? What about Derek?" Stiles asked. Sam just shrugged.

"Yeah, I got dropped off at the house behind ours because I guess Derek was trying to hide where we really live, and Peter gave me a half assed promise that he won't attack me again. I don't really believe him but I guess this is it for now," she explained to her brother before sitting on her bed.

"Huh. Well I talked to Scott and he said that Peter and Derek visited him after the game. Something about sharing the Hale fire memories with him," Stiles told her. Sam just sighed and leaned back, flopping down onto her bed.

"This is just annoying. I wish I never found out about any of this," Sam groaned as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"I'm sorry," Stiles told her before walking away. Once Sam was alone, her energy died down and she drifted off to sleep. Everything was just so frustrating that she couldn't think about it anymore. She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Danny picked Sam up from work to go to a party. Apparently, he said she looked like she needed a stiff drink and a not so stiff friend to hang out with. He was right, but she couldn't tell him the real reasons she was wound up so tight about everything at the moment. She didn't even change out of her work clothes to go to the party. She was just in her _Rosie's_ black long sleeve and her black uniform shorts with her nude tights and black vans. The only thing she had abandoned from her ensemble was the black apron that she always left at work.

When they got to the party, she and Danny made their way through the house of whatever Junior was throwing the party. As they got their drinks and started feeling the buzz, Danny sat her down on a couch in the living room of whoever's house this was.

"So, are you gonna tell me what it is, or not?" He asked. Sam sighed and took a large sip of her drink.

"I can't exactly give you every single detail, which is saying something considering I tell you everything, but it's one of those situations where no one can know the exact details," She tried to preface. Her best friend just grinned and leaned back on the couch.

"Okay, now I'm intrigued," Danny grinned. "Come on, tell me what you can."

"Fine. Okay, so there's this guy-"

"Oh my god are you dating someone-?"

"No! No, no, it's not like that. This guy is friends with me, but he's got this thing about him, and come to find out that _thing_ is dangerous. And then I find out that someone close to me has that _thing_ about them too and it's just caused a whole mess of crap that I ended up getting dragged into despite not being like them," Sam explained. Danny nodded along like he was grasping her message.

"Right," he paused giving her an odd look where he seemed to know more than he was letting on. "I'm following, but maybe if you could give me more, I could help-"

"I can't tell you more than that. I love you, Danny. You're my best friend and I can't have you dragged into all this crap too," she told him. He just sighed and gave her that look again.

"Does it have anything to do with those marks on the back of your neck? The stitches you had to get a few weeks back?" Danny said, making connections that she didn't want him to know, and that made sam get quiet. "Well, as long as you don't have that _thing_ that makes _them_ different, I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, even if you have to be vague about it," he smiled and she let out an exhale of breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Danny, you're amazing. I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Sam told him before downing the last of her drink. "Now let's get smashed and do some fun shit," Sam grinned. Danny followed her lead and the two of them did some shots and snagged a bottle of Jim Beam before heading to the basement where everyone was dancing. The two of them were all over the place, just straight drinking and dancing together.

Sammy loved partying with Danny. Since he was gay and her best friend and probably one of the largest dudes at the party, she didn't have to worry about getting messed with by other guys. He always had her back. When Lydia and Allison showed up, Sam cheered in excitement and threw her arms up in the air with the bottle still in hand. She and Danny were halfway through it already.

"Sammy, you are such a lush," Allison laughed as Sam flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at her. Lydia laughed.

"Come on, Ally. We need to catch up," Lydia convinced her and Allison followed the redhead into the kitchen while Danny and Sammy kept dancing and jumping around despite the alcohol.

When Allison and Lydia came back, it was a quartet of jamming out. Especially when someone set up a karaoke machine. Sammy could help but get up there with Lydia and belt out _Under the Sea_ from The Little Mermaid movie. The two of them always defaulted to Disney music when they got up for anything Karaoke related. It was kind of their thing.

The two of them tried to get Allison to get up there and sing, but she wouldn't. She resisted her two friends and stayed with Danny while the other two hogged the Karaoke. Honestly, everyone _let_ them hog it anyway considering they were the two super hot girls with moderately good singing voices that didn't give much to complain about. And when they finally got down? It wasn't because they were done, it was because someone yelled out something of alarm.

"Cops!" Someone yelled and immediately, people began to run. Sam snatched up the Jim Beam bottle and bolted with Danny, Lydia, and Allison. There were kids everywhere, all running through the backyard into the woods for all of them to find a way out. Sam had the most at stake because if her father caught her, he'd never trust her again. She was a responsible drinker and partier, he just wouldn't believe that and she would be grounded for live, rather than like anyone else's parents who would just ground their kids for the weekend of the week.

"Run!" Lydia squealed as they ran through the woods. Allison squealed and giggled as they ran. She probably had never done this before. Allison seemed more like the goodie-two-shoes that was slowly easing into rebellion now that she was here at Beacon.

And then Sam tripped. Someone ran to her side and bent down to help her.

"Come on, everyone has to run," they told her as he grabbed her arm and helped her stand back up. The two of them bolted, and as they did, she looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hey, Matt!" She greeted him. "I didn't know you were at the party," she told him as they ran, catching up with Lydia, Allison, and Danny.

"Yeah, I was just there long enough to get buzzed before the cops showed up," Matt grinned as they ran.

"Hey, Matt!" Danny greeted him as they all ran. Sam knew that Danny once had a thing for Matt, but was then deterred when Sam confirmed that Matt wasn't gay and was seen canoodling with a freshman girl at a party earlier in the year.

"Hey, man! I bet you're glad you do cross-country right now," Matt laughed, his voice sounding a bit strained as they ran. He was having trouble keeping up with them, like Lydia, since the rest of them were all very in shape.

"Big time," Danny grinned as they all slowed down just a little bit, but were still more or less going a little faster than a jog.

Lydia did a lot of Yoga, but Allison ran, and the Dynamic duo were both on varsity sports teams. So naturally, they were usually helping Lydia along when they had to run that long. Soon, they made the loop through the woods to where Danny had parked a few blocks away from the house where the party had been. The five of them scrambled into Danny's SUV and despite how much he'd been drinking and as much as it was a bad idea, a terrible idea, Danny got behind the wheel and carefully pulled away from the curb and drove them.

"Dude, you got this, just get us to my house. It's not far," Lydia said as Danny maintained their speed at five miles below the speed limit. If Sam's father knew, he would not be happy with their choices right now, but none of them were in a good enough state to drive.

Danny let out a deep exhale. "I got this. I'm a boss. I'm fantastic. I can do this," he told himself in an attempt to give himself a pep talk. After three terribly wide turns and running two stop signs, Danny made it to Lydia's house and they all ended up wandering into Lydia's house, and Matt hung back.

"You coming?" Sam asked, hanging back with him for a minute.

"No, I actually live a few streets over. I was gonna cut through some backyards," Matt told her. Sam wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not, but she couldn't stop him.

"You know," Sam said to get his attention when he turned away from her, "it would've been a lot nicer if I actually got to hang out tonight instead of just running away together." Now that got Matt to smile.

"Well, you know, we could always do that tomorrow. There's another party out at the fields tomorrow, it starts at four-"

"Well I get off at five, so I hope you're okay with being a little late," Sam replied. "Oh, and tell Danny, Allison and Lydia to go. They don't have to go with us, but Lydia's been enjoying distractions since Jackson dumped her and she'll need her best gay and Allison for the party," she smiled.

Matt nodded and shared in her smile. "Alright, cool. I can pick you up from _Rosie's_ at five?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Sam grinned, and then stumbled now that the adrenaline wasn't coursing through her anymore. "And thanks again for picking me back up when I fell."

"Any time. See you tomorrow," Matt smiled.

"See you tomorrow."


	10. Invitation

**A/N: I love this story, I do, but i don't know how you guys feel about it and I'm getting zero feedback. Kinda makes me want to cancel it. I don't know. I guess it sounds like I'm groveling for attention, that's what my dad would call it, but I write for you guys, and since I have no idea what any of you guys are thinking, i just feel like zero feedback is almost worse than negative feedback. Negative I can fix.**

 **P.S. I started another Teen Wolf Story called "Love Bites (So Do I)". I bet it sounds familiar, that's because I previously posted a story under the same name and decided that it was all wrong and deleted it, putting the story itself under construction with no explanation.**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: _Invitation_**

Alright, here's the rundown. Matt picked Sam up from work, and they went to that party out at the fields. Lydia, Danny, and Allison went, but not Scott or Stiles because Scott didn't want to infringe on Allison and Stiles decided he wanted to do some werewolf sleuthing. Anyways, that wasn't the important part. The important part was that despite how drunk Sam and Matt got together, he was completely sweet to her the entire night. And here's what happened at the end of the night.

Matt and Sam got a ride home from a designated driver, and since her dad was working late, Matt walked her up to her front doorstep. As the two of them were illuminated by the porch light, she took his hand in her's, playing with his fingers while tracing the lines on his palms.

"I hope you had a lot of fun tonight," Matt told her as she played with his hand in front of her front door.

"I did," she grinned. "It was really nice just, being normal with someone," she told him without revealing too much. Matt smiled.

"Well, I'm so happy to to tell you that I might be the most normal of all your friends," Matt grinned.

"Ah, yes, the boy next door who doesn't actually live next door," she smiled, her tone sweet and elated.

"Well, there's actually something I wanted to ask you for a few weeks now, and I guess tonight is as good as any…" he paused and took a deep breath.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Out with it," she demanded in a comedic tone.

"Come on, Matt! We gotta go!" His friend Thomas yelled to him from the car.

"Alright. Sammy Stilinski, will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" He asked and her face went blank. Matt looked like the suspense was killing him until her lips finally curled into a small, enigmatic smile.

"I would love to go to the dance with you," she told him. "Now go, they're waiting for you," she told him and he nodded. Sam watched him walk back to the car and get driven away before she went into her house. She tried being quiet, but it seemed her dad was still awake from whatever case he was working on. There was an empty coffee mug next to him, and her immediate reaction was to expose her late homecoming and grab the mug to rinse out and put into the dishwasher.

"You're home late," her dad mentioned without even looking up. She did her best to appear sober, as she always did when she had an encounter with her father after a party. She didn't want him to know about her nighttime proclivities.

"Yeah, I went out to the fields with some friends. One of them has a house out there and we had a bonfire," Sam lied. Well, it wasn't a lie. She just didn't mention that there was alcohol and marijuana. At the very least, she had been febreezed. He wouldn't be able to smell anything on her. That was the helpful part.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Was everyone responsible?" He asked.

"As always," she smiled as she finally walked the mug over to the kitchen sink and started rinsing it out.

"You don't have to do that," her dad told her as he got up, bringing his plate that she didn't notice into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm already doing it," she smiled, taking the plate from his hand and putting the mug in the dishwasher. She started rinsing the plate before sticking it in the dishwasher as well.

"You know I appreciate everything you do, right?" He told her as she closed up the dishwasher.

"Yeah, you tell me sometimes," Sam commented as she opened up the fridge and pulled out some ice cream.

"Well, I'm saying it now. Thank you for everything you do," her dad told her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the top of her hair.

"Thanks, dad," she told him. "Actually, there was a revelation that came out of tonight," she grinned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Remember Matt from school?" She asked him. He thought about it for a second.

"The nice kid with the camera that takes pictures for the yearbook?" He asked for clarification.

"Yeah, well he asked me to the winter formal, and I said yes," she told him with a big smile, so excited to have a date for her first winter formal.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's great," he congratulated her as she stuck the ice cream in the microwave to soften it up.

"Yeah, the only caveat is that now that I have a date, I have to get dragged out shopping by none other than Lydia Martin," Sam groaned. "I love her, but when we go shopping together, it turns an hour long affair into eight hours," she complained. Her tone was over exaggerated.

"Honey, you know you'll have fun," her father reminded her.

"You're right, I will. So, you want some ice cream?"

* * *

She was at soccer practice, kicking some ass, when something not so kick-ass happened. She wasn't exactly sure why it escalated so quickly, but while Sam was on the ground, getting her hair pulled at by none other than Evelyn Demirjian, the junior that she took that starting line-up spot from, she had an epiphany. This was complete bullshit. If she could handle an Alpha kidnapping her and fixating on her for weeks, she should not have to deal with this shit. The coach was yelling to try break them up, but Sam decided to take matters into her own hands. She might've been the weak human in most of her physical confrontations in the last month and a half, but this was going to be different.

Sam jerked her knee quickly, nailing Evelyn in the lower abdomen and knocking the wind out of her. Her grip loosened on Sam's hair, but her hands completely let go of Sam's chocolate colored tendrils when Sam jabbed Evelyn in the throat, just enough to make her cough. When she did that, Sam pushed her aggressor off of her and stood up.

"I want it clear that I hit her in the throat in self defense," Sam declared, her hand up as she tried to catch her breath. She was panting from her fight or flight reaction. And clearly, tensions were high since she chose the path of fighting back.

"Alright, Sam. Why don't you hit the showers," Coach Curran told her.

"Whatever. Evelyn," she turned to the other girl whose face was all red and her eyes were watering, "The next time you even touch me, it's gonna be more than a knee to the stomach and a hand to the throat," she threatened preemptively. Evelyn just glared at her as Sam marched off the field and headed off to the locker room as her coach had instructed her.

When she got into the locker room, she started stripping off her practice uniform and getting cleaned up. Once she was, she got changed into her clothes that she had worn to school earlier that day and grabbed her bag. Fortunately for her, the keys to the Jeep were in Stiles's locker, so while he was finishing up lacrosse practice, she went to sit in the jeep and play brick breaker on her cell phone. She was just sitting there, fuming in the aftermath of Evelyn's attack while she just sat there and dealt with the fact that she was going to be facing this particular brand of bullshit the rest of her life if she didn't make a change. Though maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was just people like Evelyn that made her so damn angry.

Sam screamed out and punched the dashboard of the car repeatedly right as Stiles approached the car after his lacrosse practice to go home.

"Hey! Easy there! Is everything okay?" He asked her as he opened up the driver's side door.

"I might get suspended," she told him, jumping to conclusions.

"What? Why?" Stiles was completely shocked. Of all things, his sister was not the kind of person to get suspended.

"So far, the coach didn't seem to pin that much blame on me, but knowing Evelyn, her parents are probably going to get involved-"

"Sam. What did you do?" Stiles interrupted her. She was dancing around trying to say what she did. It wasn't exactly an ideal reaction, but she was tired of being messed with.

"I sort of… kneed her in the stomach and hit her in the throat-"

"Sam! You can't do those kinds of things!" Stiles tried to scold her. Now she was growing angrier and angrier.

"I didn't start it! She was trash talking me and when I don't her I didn't care, she tackled me to the ground! It was self defense! Everyone on the field, even the coaches will say she started it!" She yelled back at her brother. She must've sounded louder or more aggressive than she intended because Stiles shrank into his seat for a brief moment.

"Alright, I can see how that can be a problem-"

" _Thank you!_ " she called out as she hit the dashboard again. She let out another angry groan and Stiles started the car.

"Can you stop hitting the Jeep?" Stiles asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just, please don't say anything to dad. If I don't have to get suspended, then he doesn't have to know," she propositioned her brother.

He shrugged and responded with, "Whatever, but you owe me a milkshake the next time you work. Just bring home a-"

"A peanut butter cookie crumble shake. I know," she told him and he smiled.

"You're welcome, Sammy."

"Thank you, Stiles."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said in the note before the chapter.**

 **Also, this was more of a filler chapter. If anyone was wondering.**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	11. Handle With Care

**A/N: Ah, I bet if you read the last chapter's author's note, you thought the story was dead. But fear not! Screw reviews! I love this story and I'm posting it for me, in addition to the enjoyment of you, the readers. Also I'm in my Psychology of the Personality class and I should really be paying attention, but screw it. My classmates are presenting review information that I already know.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** _ **Handle With Care**_

Sam was crossed. No, not the angry kind of crossed. She was the kind of crossed you get when she hits a dab off a rig and then starts drinking. She'd started the second she'd gotten off work. Teresa gave her a ride over to Danny's and Danny took her to Cole's house where they, Brandon, and Georgia all got some wax together and molded a few dabs. Clearly that wasn't enough, so they started drinking. Apparently Brandon liked drunk-Sammy. It was creepy, but she wasn't one to say no to a stiff drink lately, and Danny knew that so he was joined to her at the hip.

When the night was over, Danny half walked her, half carried her, to his car. He dropped her off at her house, and even walked her up to her door to make sure she got there. When Sammy walked into the house, Stiles was sitting down with their dad. Judging by the scene, Stiles was getting their dad drunk to know more about the case.

"I mean, here's the thing, it's all connected. The bus driver that was killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House fire," their dad said as Sam hid around the corner, peaking over at them. Stiles was looking through papers.

"' _Terminated under suspicion of fraud_.'" Stiles read out loud as he looked at the papers.

"Exactly," their dad spoke softly.

"Who else?" Stiles asked.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed? He's a convicted felon. History of arson," their dad started slowly. Sammy could see that dead body in her mind clear as day from the night the alpha attacked her in the video store.

"What about the other two guys? The guys who got killed in the woods?"

"Priors all over their records including…"

"Arson," Stiles's finished for their father. "So maybe they all had something to do with the fire," Stiles whispered. "Another shot?"

"No! No, no, no, no more," their dad protested.

"Dad, come one. You work really hard, right? You deserve it," Stiles pressed.

"Oh, my god. I'm gonna have such a hangover," their father groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You mean you're gonna have a good night's sleep," Stiles continued. The two of them laughed as Sammy spied.

"And, I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell," Stiles whispered to himself before pouring their dad another drink. Sammy decided to rescue their father and entered the dining room. She snatched the bottle of whiskey out of Stiles's hands and shot gunned what he hadn't already poured into the glass.

"Samantha Stilinski!" Their dad snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sammy just laughed. "Oh, whatever, _dad_ ," she slurred. "I already accidentally got a little _tipsy_ at a friends house and you're about as sloshed as I am. _I_ just took the bullet for you. Stiles might be giving you to much and I thought I'd save you," Sammy told her father with a pouty face.

"You…" Her dad took a moment to think. "You're grounded."

"Oh, no I'm not. I, sir, am the squeakiest, cleanest teenager in Beacon and you know what? I was attacked by the video store killer, I was tackled and had my hair pulled by an upperclassman on the soccer team, and I have issues that you don't even know the half of. I just really wanted _one_ damn night where I didn't have to be _myself_ ," she snapped at him. The room was dead silent as Sam just walked away with the empty whisky bottle and tossed it into the recycling bin.

"Do I go after her?" She heard her dad ask.

"Uh, I don't think we've ever seen that side of her," Stiles commented.

"I know. I've never had to ground her," her dad said before she moved out of earshot. Sam went up the stairs to her room where she collapsed onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow when she heard a _tap, tap, tap_ on the window. She rolled over and glanced at the window with her makeup smudged, bleary eyes and saw a shadow of a person. When she pulled herself back up and stumbled over to her window, she knew that broad shouldered, gelled hair silhouette anywhere. She stumbled back to her bedroom door and locked it before getting to the window and sliding it open. Derek climbed into her room and slid the window shut behind him.

"Now, _what_ , pray tell, are you doing here?" She asked, and Derek was quiet for a moment as he watched the hot mess of a teenager flop onto her bed. Her dark, hair looked like a cloud of chocolate colored waves around her head.

"I wanted to see if Peter's been bothering you at all. I made him promise, but I'm not sure I trust him to keep that promise," Derek explained, her eyes drifted to him, her head lolling to the side to follow her own gaze.

"Peter? Bothering me? Not lately no. But I think I just admitted to myself that his ob...o...obnoxious stalking tactics has been getting to me a bit lately," she decided in a quiet voice, ocean blue eyes meeting the gaze of a concerned pair of green ones.

"Is that why you're very drunk?" He asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed. Sam rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

"I'm also super high. Do you know what a dab is?" Derek shook his head. "It's when cannabis is turned into a wax, and you put a little ball of it on stick and burn it on a smoking rig with a propane canister because a normal lighter doesn't get hot enough for a fast hit," she explained. He nodded along, though the look on his face gave her the impression that he didn't approve of what she was doing.

"Why are you doing all of this?" He asked her simply. Sam sat up and crossed her legs on the bed to face him.

"Being numb is better than feeling terrified." She was blatant with her words and her tone was bland and emotionless.

"You shouldn't shut yourself off like that," Derek tried to get through to her, but there was no way that he was going to do that. No way that she thought he would anyway.

"And why's that?" She asked. Derek was looking straight into her eyes. It seemed like he was looking straight through to her soul.

"Because there are people who care about you. Like your dad and brother downstairs," He said softly.

"Any other reason?" She asked. Her eyes looked down to the floor. She didn't think the answer she was fishing for was going to come out of his mouth.

"I know what you're doing. Did you know werewolves are a bit like dogs? We can smell emotions, someone's chemosignals," Derek told her as she looked back up at him.

"And what are you getting from me?" she asked, drifting forward just a hair. Derek didn't move an inch. Her legs felt warm.

"Attraction," Derek told her quietly.

"If I were a werewolf, what would I get from you? The stoic, emotionally detached Derek Hale that came through my bedroom window tonight to see me when he's on the run from the police who are led by a sheriff who resides in this very house," she spoke in a low tone, drifting closer with every word until her face was millimeters from his. "Tell me," her voice had turned sultry, "What does the _mysterious_ Derek Hale feel?"

His eyes glanced down to her lips. "What I'm feeling is that I'm too old for you," he said while not even moving an inch.

"Way to old," she repeated, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face.

"And you're intoxicated," he told her. It was like he was trying to talk himself out of it.

"And you're the big bad wolf," she told him. Her eyes fell on his lips, even if only for a moment before she looked into his forest green eyes. She was so close to him that she could see the light from her bedroom reflecting in the flecks of gold in his eyes that she would've never noticed in the first place had she not made the first move.

"You're only fifteen," he reminded her.

"That's not a problem for me, is it for you?" She asked, and then got her answer when he crossed that two millimeter gap. His lips were warm, and soft, and her mind was running blank. This, here with Derek, was so much more effective than the alcohol she'd been consuming and the pot she'd been smoking.

Her hands reached up and held onto the neckline of his leather jacket as he kissed her. His hand reached up and held her hair. She shifted on the bed so that she was straddling him. Derek's free hand was on the middle of her back, holding her close.

But then, it all stopped.

Derek pulled away and said, "You should get some sleep, it's getting late."

"Are you trying to find a way to escape me?" she asked, leaning in again to kiss him, and his body responded to her exactly the way she wanted, but then he pulled away again.

"No, I just think it's late. Besides, I shouldn't be here longer than I have to. Either I get caught by your Sheriff of a father, your neurotic brother, or Peter comes looking for me and you get put in danger again," he explained. Sam smiled this time. He leaned in to kiss her, before they separated once again.

"Fine, but don't you go and forget about me," she told him as she climbed off of his lap and got of to go to her closet. If he was leaving, she wanted to put on pajamas. Derek was already out the window when he leaned back in.

"Me? Forget you?" he asked her, and she turned back to look at him before he finished with, "Never."

* * *

The problem with never forgetting someone, is how a girl feels when he doesn't call, text, or climb through her window at a reasonable time after the first display of affections. Even if he's eight years older than her and a werewolf whose alpha has an oddly busy agenda of murdering people. So, she did her best to shake it off as Sammy went shopping with Allison and Lydia for the winter formal. The three of them went to the Macy's department store, and heading toward the escalator up to the dress section.

"You've been awfully quiet, Allison. Is everything okay?" Sammy asked the brooding brunette as they stepped onto the escalator.

"Nothing's wrong," Allison answered. "I just have a lot on my mind," she sighed.

"You could smile, at least," Lydia advised. "Ever heard of the saying, 'never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Sammy laughed. "Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress.

"I have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected," Allison answered. Sammy knew she was referring to Lydia kissing Scott when Allison wasn't even dating the boy.

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask," Allison continued.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else," Allison explained.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

"Him," Allison answered, looking over to the perfume counter as Stiles sprayed a perfume to smell and ended up making himself sneeze up a storm for a moment. Sam's jaw dropped.

"You want her to go with _Stiles_? My brother?" Sam was so confused. She felt like Allison was setting up her brother to fail. Lydia didn't seem happy either.

"Aw, Lydia, don't frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Just like that, the redhead glared at Allison before looking back to Stiles for him to give her an awkward wave.

"Fine," Lydia answered before leading her two brunette friends up to Stiles. "Come on, we're dress shopping. And you need to know what color for your tie. It has to match my dress," Lydia told him, and wordlessly, Stiles glanced to Sam and she nodded that it was okay, and he then followed them to the dress section where Lydia almost immediately started handing Stiles dresses to hold.

"O-oh, okay, so are you just gonna… try these on right now? All of them? Is this a twenty-four hour Macy's?" Stiles asked as he followed Lydia to help her. Sam stayed with Allison to look through dresses for themselves. Allison held up a black dress and paused.

"What?" Sam asked, and Allison turned around from the mirror. Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Peter.

He glanced down at the black dress and said, "That's not your color." He paused. "Sorry if that was intrusive. But, considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter," he recommended. Sam was frozen.

"Cause I'm pale?" Allison asked, clearly offended. Sam just couldn't get her heart to stop racing. Of all the places he could be, she was praying that Derek would soon follow, helping her. Peter smiled.

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect," he said in a ginger, sweet tone. Allison smiled.

"Okay," she accepted. She seemed so happy to to have help from this monster

"Trust me, I...I have a unique perspective on the subject," he said before grabbing a dress. "You you mind?" He asked, taking her hand to match it up with his selection. "See? Much better," he told her. But now Allison seemed a little skeptical.

"Well, while you try that on, I need to talk to Samantha," he told her. Allison looked worried.

"Yeah, why don't you try the dress on. Preston here is a friend of my dad's," Sam lied to assure her friend. Allison nodded and went on her merry way, and then Sam was alone with Peter.

"Preston? Really?" Peter question with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, but it was the first thing that came to mind after psychopath," she grumbled, turning to look through the dresses to brush him off.

"Where's Derek? I went to find him and all I found was his leather jacket that seems to have your scent all over it," Peter pressed, taking a step forward to pressure her into giving an answer.

"He talked to me yesterday, making sure that you're not bothering me. Looks like you are now, though," Sam snapped at him, trying to take a stance that she won't be bullied by his scare tactics anymore. She knew she needed to pull herself together, but this was different.

"Need I remind you who has the power here," Peter growled. "Now, tell me what happened after you spoke with my nephew."

"He left. That's it. I don't know where he went," Sam informed him as she went through a rack of red dresses until she found one that she knew she had to try on.

"Hm," Peter hummed. "Well, if I find him, I'll tell him about that dress," he said before turning to walk away.

"Can you be any more of a creep?" She snapped at him. Peter faced her again and his blue eyes flashed red.

"You're lucky I have an agreement with my nephew." His words were harsh. She could just hear the underlying threat, so, she kept her mouth shut as the brooding Alpha walked away. Sam took a deep breath, and went to find Allison in the changing rooms.

* * *

Sam was all ready for the dance. Her dark, chocolate colored hair was curled in starlet ringlets and bounced with every motion she made. Her makeup wasn't too complicated or gaudy, but she pulled a note out of Taylor Swift's book and had her face contoured along with cat eyeliner, false lashes and her pillowy, pouty lips painted a deep shade of red. Her dress was simple, a deep red, long-sleeved bodycon that hugged her petite yet womanly figure. The hemline was a bit short, just an inch shy from her mid-thigh. The neckline was a bit of a plunging V, but the minimal coverage of her slight cleavage and legs was made up for with the longer sleeves. On her feet were a pair of sparkling silver stilettos. Yes, it seemed like a bold, gaudy choice, but the silver stilettos matched the silver chain and setting of her mother's necklace and her little silver, bulb earrings.

When she grabbed her little silver clutch to keep her phone and some cash in, she strutted out of her bedroom and made her way toward the stairs to where Matt was waiting for her with her dad. Stiles was running late. She passed by his room, and stopped at his door to see him struggling to tie his necktie.

"Oh, Jeez, don't butcher it," Sam cringed as she walked into his bedroom and took hold of the necktie and it's atrocious knot.

"I know how to tie a tie, I just keep trying to make it perfect and i keep messing it up," Stiles panicked as Sammy fixed it for him.

"Your first real chance with Lydia is really messing you up, isn't it?" She asked, and her brother nodded a little faster than he should have. She finished tying the necktie and tucked it into his suit jacket, buttoning the top button for him.

"I'm just terrified," he admitted. "What if I screw this up and Allison's meddling is all for nothing?"

"Well, considering I've been best friends with Lydia for a while now, I think if she can be best friends with a Stilinski, she can date one too. Just don't let the whole _best friends brother_ complex ruin my friendship with her. Okay?" She told him in an attempt to be motivating. Stiles smiled.

"Alright. I got this," He grinned, but then he went bug eyed. "Sammy, I think you might give dad a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's not like anything is showing that shouldn't be. But I'm gonna go now, so I'll see you at the dance, big brother."

"Yeah, I'll see you there," He told her before she walked out of his room. She descended the stairs and made eye contact with her father, and then Matt. Her dad when bug-eyed, just like Stiles. Matt just smiled.

"You look beautiful, Sam," Matt greeted her. He was holding a corsage of a white rose on a silver ribbon. She grabbed his boutonniere off the stairs and moved to pin it on him.

"So, how do you feel about burgers instead of a nice dinner?" She asked and Matt grinned as he put the corsage on her wrist.

"It's like you read my mind. I was thinking Johnny Rocket's," he mentioned and she grinned, glancing to her dad. He forced a smile, still clearly uncomfortable with her dress, but he wasn't about to say anything right before the dance. Besides, he's seen her wear worse before going to parties "with Stiles" even though he didn't attend with her ninety percent of the time.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Let's do this," she told him and with that, they walked out the door.


	12. In the Moonlight

**A/N: Warning, this chapter has a possible trigger for some people. I've been planning this. Don't think it's sudden. If you think I don't know what I'm talking about when I tell this part of the story, screw you, I write what I know (apart from science fiction and fantasy because that's magic and impossible science and that's always been made up).**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** _**In the Moonlight**_

"Oooh how dare you steal a french fry when you know damn well you have a plate of onion rings!" Sam laughed before taking the last bite of her bacon cheeseburger. Matt laughed.

"I mean, it's only fair that we establish a trade. I get three more fries, and you get an onion ring?" Matt negotiated and Sam smirked.

"You make an intriguing offer, one that I just might accept," Sam mused before handing him three fries, as negotiated, and plucked an onion ring from his plate. The two of them had just about finished their food, and their sides had dwindled down to almost nothing. They were just waiting on the check to come back so they could leave. When it finally did, the two of them got up from their booth in the corner of the restaurant and Matt helped her with her coat. The two of them made their way back to his car and got going to the dance.

Sammy was doing her best to hide the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Derek and the fact that he climbed through her window and then hasn't spoken to her since they shared a rather steamy moment. It hurt that she clearly wasn't worth the time of day. She was just a goody-two-shoe highschooler by day, raging alcoholic-pothead by night. It seems her blackout tendencies weren't what he was looking for in a fifteen, almost sixteen, year-old party girl. So she was trying to do her best with the cards she'd been dealt. Matt was really nice and she really liked hanging out with him, so she wanted to make sure that everything worked out.

When they got to the dance, she immediately found Allison with Jackson and Lydia with Stiles. Though, Sammy couldn't talk to both of her girlfriends all together since Lydia and Jackson weren't necessarily on the best of terms. Stiles looked like he was trying to make the most of his first chance with Lydia despite her not wanted to get up out of her fold-out chair. Allison looked like she was disappointed with being Jackson's date. Danny was over with his date that he brought from another school, having a wonderful time with someone who wasn't Sammy, and could reciprocate his feelings. But Matt was doing his best to dance with Sam, and she was trying her best not to get in trouble for the way she was dancing.

"Hey! Sammy!" It was Brandon and Cole. "You look like you could use a drink," Brandon said, offering her a cup of punch. Cole handed one to Matt. The two of them took their drinks, but Sam didn't take a sip just yet.

"What's the catch?" She asked. Matt froze, following her lead in not taking a sip when her eyes narrowed at the two boys. "Did you add something to it?"

"Well, if you must ask, you'll taste the distinct bite of the vodka we spiked them with," Cole answered.

"It's more of a pregame for the party I'm having after the dance," Brandon further explained. Sammy and Matt looked at each other for a moment before the petite brunette shrugged it off and downed about half the cup.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sam cheered to them, and the boys guided her and Matt over to their two dates along with Georgia and Franny with their two dates.

"So you're down with partying tonight?" Matt asked, looking slightly perturbed.

"I mean...yeah? They're my friends. Don't you?" Matt shook his head and pulled her aside so no one would hear him.

"Well maybe call me old fashioned, but I thought we'd do tonight like a date where when the dance is over, I take you home and have a little doorstep goodbye. I thought that's what girls wanted. The gentleman who gives them that cinematic moment," Matt tried to reason with her. Sam just sighed.

"I love that that's what you wanted to do, but I thought we'd keep the party going and have some fun-"

"Like you do nearly every night? Tonight is supposed to be different. I thought-"

"Did you think you'd sweep me off my feet and I'd be hanging on to the edge of my seat, waiting for you to call or kiss me on my doorstep like I was made for you? Matt, we don't live in a perfect world. If you expect me to be that perfect girl, you're in for a real treat." She moved to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Do you really want to waste tonight drinking alcohol and having trouble remembering the whole night when you wake up in the morning?" Sam stayed silent, her eyes like daggers as she glared at him. "God, I thought you'd be different for just one night. Maybe you should've gone with someone like Jackson or Brandon," Matt snapped before walking away from her. Sam didn't know what to do with herself. She knew that she could've just went with him and had that night, and she wanted to, but she felt like she didn't deserve someone like him. She knew he certainly didn't deserve someone like her, waiting on a guy she couldn't have and wasted her time with boys who didn't exactly like her for her personality.

"Trouble in paradise?" Brandon asked. Sam just shook her head.

"He has expectations that I can't meet. So why don't we just party hard tonight, like usual?" she asked. Brandon smiled.

"There's no reason your night shouldn't be as...fantastic as that dress. We can make my duo a trio since your date bailed?" He offered. Sam looked back at Matt, then back at Brandon.

"As long as your date doesn't mind," She crooned before finishing her drink and moving to go dance with Brandon and his date, Sarah. Suddenly, the whole danced stopped with Coach trying to eject Scott from the dance, but then he stopped, scared of what people would think since Scott was suddenly dancing with Danny.

When things started to slow down, Sam's group of dance goers didn't seem that interested in hanging around.

"Hey, we're gonna get out of here. You game to get the party started a little early?" Cole asked Brandon as he finished spiking Sarah's drink with the flask from his suit jacket.

"Yeah, man. Sam, you down?" Brandon asked her and the buzz of her secretive drinking on school property had her head title ever so slightly to the side when she looked at him, debating her options.

"Yeah, I'm down. Let me just grab my purse and coat from the table," she told him and Brandon nodded. To make sure they didn't get in trouble for drinking at the dance, he linked arms with hers and walked her over to the table. Usually, she was creeped out by Brandon and how forward he was with her, more often than not. But tonight, he was being kind and helping her out, despite her rough night. It was nice.

When they got outside, he and Sarah led her to his car and it became a caravan of teenagers driving towards Brandon's house. Four cars of dance goers ended up parked along the street outside Brandon's house while nine kids went up to the front door, and stumbled inside, ready for the real night to begin, whisking them away from all of their problems. Or at least, that's how Sam felt. She kicked her high heels off and left them on a recliner chair with her coat and purse before tucking her phone into her bra.

"Yo! Sam!" Someone called out to her as a string of text messages began blowing up her phone, all from Stiles. But he never responded to her in a timely fashion, so why should she? Sam put her phone on silent and went on her merry way, her bare feet padding against the soft, carpeted floor.

Brandon was leading a beer pong exhibition and was waving her over. He handed her a drink and a beer pong ball.

"Alright, time to kick ass. Okay? There's no Lydia here to hold you back in the game. Just sink as many as you can and try not to have to drink a lot before everyone gets here," he told her. She nodded along and they started playing.

He was right, they did kick ass. When she wasn't partnered with Lydia, she didn't have to wait for her partner to fail to make the next shot. And about half way into her second match of beer pong, people from the dance started to show up. She felt like she was having the time of her life. She could let her mind run blank apart from _keep drinking, keep smiling, keep having fun_. It's all she had to worry about. It was a sense of bliss that'd she'd been chasing every night for a while now.

People were showing up, people were milling about, people were drinking. Sam? Things were starting to get a little blurry. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or something else, but she was okay with it. When she moved her hands, it was like when you moved a sparkler around in the dark, like a trail of the skin of her hands and the red glow of the sleeves of her dress. It just gave her this...feeling that she was floating.

"Alright, Sam." It was a voice. She couldn't figure out who it was, as the sound was muffled and echoing. She couldn't quite focus on it, but then she saw Brandon, and his mouth was moving. "I think you're there," he said to her. She stumbled and reached out to stabilize herself, only for a pair of arms to steady her.

"You don't look so good, Sam," Brandon said. "Let's get you upstairs." She shook her head, but that only made her feel sick.

"I…" Her voice didn't feel like her own. "I want to go home," she told him, but he was leading her up the stairs. She turned to look back, and they were being followed by two boys. Cole, and another guy from the lacrosse team...Thomas? Tyler? Tanner? Something with a T.

"Brandon...I want...to go home," She told him, but he shook his head.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" One of them said as they reached the top of the steps. The next thing she knew, she was getting tossed backward onto a bed.

* * *

Sam's hands fumbled through the dark, trying to find her phone. She was alone now, which was better, but almost worse. Her entire body ached and something was wrong with her shoulder and her wrist felt like it was on fire, among other things. She could hardly move, but she needed help. She'd tried to call for it before, but her phone got knocked out of her hand. When she reached under the bed, she felt something cold, and hard, and when she pulled her arm back, there it was. Her cell phone.

Her vision was still hazy and it felt like she was going to throw up, but she managed to dial three little numbers and put the phone just under her head so she could just lay there, on the floor, ready to pass out. But she needed to stay awake.

One ring.

Sam was fighting to stay awake. She was so drunk, and whatever they gave her, or at least she assumed they gave her, hadn't worn off yet. She had just enough drive to stay focused.

Two rings.

She felt empty. All she had was pain, burning, aches, and a drive to get the hell out of that house.

Three rings.

She wanted to die, but that wasn't an option. All she could think about was how disappointed her dad was going to be.

" _911, what's your emergency?_ " it was a familiar operator. Candace from the police precinct.

"I'm at a party…" she croaked out into the phone. "Something happened…" now she was crying.

" _Can you tell me where you are? Your name?_ " The operator asked.

"I'm at…" It was hard to remember the address. "3...18 Highland Avenue," she got out.

" _Units are on their way. I want you to stay on the phone with me. Can you tell me your name?_ "

"Sammy Stilinski," she answered.


	13. Sister's Keeper

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. I need to repeat what I said last chapter. If you think i don't know what I'm talking about in terms of Sammy's situation right now, I need to tell you that I write from experience. My situation my junior year of high school was rather similar and her reactions are very similar to my own. So, just remember that everyone goes through things differently, and Sammy's is just based off how I reacted my my own situation and how I coped.**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** _ **Sister's Keeper**_

Sam didn't remember much after she called the police. All she had were flashes of paramedics, getting taken to an examination room, and, her dad and Stiles running down the hall, passing by the window to her room before backtracking to come through the door while the nurse was drawing blood from her arm to test. She could feel her father and Stiles both talking to her, but she was silent. She couldn't hear them, and she didn't want to. Under the fluorescent lighting of the hospital, Sam felt so alone. She felt shattered.

The next time she woke, up, she really was alone. Her dad was probably off doing police work, or on some sort of warpath. Stiles was somewhere, and she was alone. She couldn't remember what the nurse told her about it, but her arm was in a sling that strapped across her chest and under her other arm, and her wrist was all wrapped up like a marshmallow. Long story short, her shoulder left shoulder had been dislocated and her left wrist was badly sprained.

She leaned her head to the side on her pillow as she watched the night sky out her window. The moon was just shy of full, which meant it wasn't the night of the dance anymore, making her realize that she slept through the entire day.

But then someone came through the door.

 _Derek_ came through the door.

"Sammy?" he tried to get her attention, but she took one look at him and decided not to say anything, and get back to her moon-gazing. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want him looking at her. She didn't want him near her.

"Samantha," he spoke firmly this time. But the moment he did it, he regretted it at the sight of seeing her flinch at the sound. He closed the blinds and walked closer to her, slowly though. The closer he came, the more she retracted into herself, pulling her legs in tight and hugging her arms tightly to her chest.

"Sammy," he said softly, now sitting on the end of the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there. Sam didn't want to exist, she didn't want to be in a world where this _thing_ happened to her. Her chest felt hollow as a lump formed in her throat as she felt like her world was ending now that Derek was seeing her now for what she was. Worthless. That's why is all happened. She was nothing, and was asking for it, wearing all those outfits that Lydia picked out for her. She was just the highschool freshman that was _begging_ to be touched by him. By them.

But then all of her thoughts of disgust with herself vanished at the warmth of his hand rubbing her back. Slowly, but surely, her tension melted away and her body relaxed. But her heart was still beating fast and her mind felt like someone had it clenched up in their fist. She was trying to relax, and she so desperately wanted to melt into his touch and affections. Her whole body felt like it was at war with itself. Calm and afraid.

And then she froze when his hand left her body, leaving her in an odd state of limbo. She looked back and he was looking down at the ground. His head moved, his eyes locking on her. In the back of her mind, she was screaming at herself that she wasn't worth his time and he didn't deserve a broken girl like her. She was damaged goods.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, finally, and Sam couldn't say it. The words would not come to her mouth. They were trapped in her throat. The only thing that would come out were her tears as they welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened," she lied. She remembered every detail of it, despite the drugs that the doctors had confirmed the boys had given her. They were hazy, but the adrenaline driven memories of the event were distinct.

"You can tell me," he pressed, but she shook her head.

"Nothing happened. I'm here for alcohol poisoning," she lied again. She knew that he knew she was lying, but she didn't care. Werewolf or not, she wasn't going to tell him the truth. She wasn't going to tell anyone the truth.

"Sam-"

"Just…" she cut him off. "Just leave, okay?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was Stiles. He was taking a break from keeping an eye on Lydia to check on her, she assumed. His timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Derek came to check on me. He was just leaving," Sam answered, looking Derek right in the eyes as she said so.

"Yeah, that's not what it looks like," Stiles said suspiciously.

"I did come to check on her. But I intended on asking who did it so I could handle it," Derek said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah? Well, I think it would be much sweeter revenge to have who did it dragged through the mud in the legal system," Stiles stated flatly. He stood there, firmly in place as he waited for Derek to leave.

"I would prefer if this just stayed quiet. I got alcohol poisoning, and that's the end of it," Sam pressed. The words tasted rancid in her mouth, but she wanted all of it to just disappear. If no one was accused of anything or if no one was killed, that no one would know what happened to her, and she would be able to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Sammy-" Stiles tried to say, but she surprised everyone by removing the blanket from her legs and standing up in her hospital gown, exposing the subtle but present bruising on her legs.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and when I get out, the two of you better be gone. Do you understand?" She snapped at both of them before marching across the hospital room to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut with the one arm what wasn't constrained in a sling and cast.

The only problem was that a trip to the bathroom, where there was a mirror, meant she could truly see herself.

And she was a mess.

Her Makeup was still present from the dance, but the mascara and eyeliner had migrated down to her under eyes and she had black tear streaks running down her cheeks. Her hair was tangled and the curls had morphed to half her natural waves, half flattened curls. There were bruises on plenty of places that she'd never expected. She knew she was sore, but she didn't think it was from the abrasions of her night. She took off her sling and kept her arm in a gentle position. As she put the special plastic bag over the splint-and-ace-bandage cast on her wrist. But now that she saw herself, bare, all she could think about was the actions that led to each and every one of her bruises.

Her trembling hands traced over a bruise, eerily shaped like a hand, gripping her left hip. The trembling began to spread through the rest of her body as her eyes fell on her neck. The bruising was a blotchy mixture between red, blue, and purple. As she reached up and traced the skin with her fingers, it became hard to breathe. In an effort to calm herself, she turned on the hot water to the shower and climbed inside.

But she couldn't move. Sammy just stood there in the hot water, silent tears falling from her eyes and she struggled to breathe.

When she got out of the shower and put on the sling and the sweatpants and t-shirt that her dad brought from home, she walked out of the bathroom with her dripping wet hair to find Stiles. He was sitting in the chair next to her bed, watching the door to the hospital room. The blinds had been opened up again and their dad was out in the hallway again, moving between her room and Lydia's room, trying to find out what the hell was going on in Beacon Hills this weekend.

"You're still here," she said in a quiet voice. Stiles's head snapped toward his little sister and he just sighed.

"I know you wanted to be alone, but I don't think that's what you need right now," he told her. She nodded and just moved to lay back down in her hospital bed.

"You're right," she responded to him before pulling the blanket over her legs and curled into a ball, now facing towards her brother instead of the window. "Just please don't tell anyone? I'm gonna tell dad that I don't know who did it and he's gonna have to drop the case," she whispered to him. Stiles nodded.

"Do you remember who did it?" He asked and she just closed her eyes and shook her head, despite being able to remember every detail of every facial expression they made and every movement and sensation that came with it. Her whole body cringed at the thought before she just kept her eyes closed and tried to sleep again.

* * *

She kept going through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear that didn't make her feel wrong. She'd tried on and taken off so many different combinations, and it was getting close to time to go to school. So, Sammy gave up and ended up in a pair of leggings, one of her dad's old Led Zeppelin band t-shirts that she stole, gray crew socks, her black high tops, and Stiles's blue hoodie that was comfortably oversized. Since Stiles was 5'10 with broad shoulders, and his little sister was 5'2 with a rather thin frame and short torso, his sweatshirt looked more like a dress on her, just long enough to reach her upper thigh and cover her rear.

She didn't have a lot of makeup on, just enough to make her not look washed out with just some foundation, a little eyeshadow, and mascara. The majority of the foundation she wore was on her neck to hide the fading bruises. The rest of her clothing hid her other bruising, and since she was cleared to not have to wear her sling anymore, she just kept the long sleeves of Stiles's blue sweatshirt past her hands to hide the splint and ace bandaging on her wrist.

When she heard Stiles shut his bedroom door, she realized she didn't have any chance at doing something with her hair, so she left it long, wavy, and lose. The chocolate waves hung freely as they spilled down her back and shoulders. She took a deep breath and grabbed her back pack with her good hand and slung it over her good shoulder.

"You ready?" Stiles asked as he walked down the hall to check on her, and then he stopped in the doorway. "Yo, is that my sweatshirt?"

Sam froze. "Is that not allowed?"

"No, no, yes, yeah, it's totally allowed," Stiles assured her, fumbling over his words a bit. "It looks good on you," he told her and with that, they went down the stairs and out the front door to the Jeep.

When they got to school, at first she thought everything was going to be okay, and that no one would know, but she was wrong. Everyone was staring at her and she didn't even have Lydia by her side to hold her head high with. Everyone was staring, and everyone was whispering. Saying things like, _oh my god, she's such a slut, I cannot believe she did that,_ or _how can she show her face after doing what she did?_ She froze in fear, unable to move or even breathe until Stiles put his arm around her and gently guided her away to her locker so she could swap out her school stuff for what she needed before lunch and what she didn't need until after.

She was quiet and ended up snaking her headphones up through her sweatshirt and hid the white buds in her ears with her thick, chocolate waves. The song _Wildfire_ by Seafret was playing softly in her ears to keep her calm as she went to her first class of the day. It was her science class. Mr. Harris, for once, didn't call on her for anything, and she kept her eyes on him to make sure he didn't. It was weird. Maybe he'd noticed her 1000-yard-stare that had manifested as she couldn't focus on the teachings at all.

In her next class, she sat in the back since there weren't any assigned seats, and then she kept her head down in her third. After fourth, she went to lunch, but when she saw her table of her usual squad of friends, her attackers were among them. Her heart started racing and her throat began to close up when Brandon got up out of his seat and came over to her.

"Sammy, I've been looking for you all day!" He greeted her, but she was frozen solid. "Cole and I were just talking about how you were all over me at the dance and how I should take you out on a real date," he told her, but in an oddly menacing tone. "I bet you'd like hanging out with me just as much as you did the last time, hm? You'll be _begging_ to see me again," he told her as he put his arm around her and started forcing her to walk towards the lunch table.

This was where everyone probably confirmed or denied their rumors.

Unable to stop herself, tears streamed down her face and she tried to wriggle away from him. He reached out and snatched her wrist to stop her from leaving, but that only caused Sam to cry out in pain.

"Is there a problem here?" It was Danny. She hadn't seen him since the night of the dance. Stiles was walking over with Scott now from where they'd been sitting for lunch.

"No, problem at all. Now if you'll excuse me and my girlfriend-" Brandon said as he touched her shoulder. Sam winced from the pain that shot through her shoulder and down her arm and stepped away from him.

"I'm not feeling too great," she said, wiping her eyes quickly to try and pretend to be okay. "I'm gonna go to the nurse," Sam told them all in a hushed voice, unable to look anyone in the eyes before turned it walk away.

"Wait a second," Stiles said, causing her to freeze. "Is this one of them?" Stiles asked in an angry, accusational tone. Sammy whipped around just in time to see her brother wind up his fist and sucker punch Brandon right across the jaw.

"Oh please, Stilinski. If I knew she'd cause this much trouble, I would've put a little more in her drink," Brandon sneered and that was the end of it. Stiles tackled Brandon straight to the ground.

"Stiles!" She yelled at her brother, but Stiles was on top of him. Scott reached to pull Stiles off of him but Stiles elbowed him in the gut before punching Brandon in the face again. When Scott finally pulled Stiles off of him.

"If you go anywhere near her again and I swear to god!" Stiles yelled at him as teachers started to intervene.

"You'll what, Stilinski? Tell your dad on me?" Brandon spat at him, and Stiles tried lunging again, but lucky for everyone involved, Scott was a werewolf and could effectively hold her brother back.

"I will kill you!" Stiles seethed. All eyes were on them as Sam realized she was crying again. She couldn't control herself. She couldn't breathe, she could barely see, and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she couldn't focus on anything. She just stepped back and bumped into someone as she tried to breathe, the sound of her own hyperventilation the only thing she could process. The person she'd bumped into was yelling at the two boys and began to guide her her out of the cafeteria, carrying her backpack for her. Their hand touched her bad shoulder and she whimpered slightly with the pain as she tried to pull herself together.

Nothing about today was going how she'd planned it.

When she was finally sat down and handed a box of tissues, she started wiping her eyes and trying to catch her breath as a gentle hand rubbed circles into her back. When her vision cleared, she saw who it was and whose office she'd been sat down in. Of all the teachers, she had been lead by Coach Finstock to the nurse's office.

"Come on, Samantha. You're gonna be okay," he told her as she finally caught her breath, coughing, but surely recovering from her panic attack. "Good, now do you wanna tell me what happened? Did Brandon hurt you?" He asked, being oddly careful with her. He was usually the teacher that retracted whenever someone started expression emotions that he didn't want to deal with.

"My…" she started, trying to keep herself together. "My wrist is sprained and he grabbed it," she told him, pulling her sleeve up on her left arm to show him the bandaging.

"And that caused your brother to attack him?" she shook her head.

"My shoulder was also dislocated after the dance, and he grabbed that too," Sam said quietly, looking down at her hands as she rang out her thumbs and pulled on the joints in her fingers.

"Sam, do you want to tell me how you got hurt in the first place?"

"What difference does is make? Everyone's been making their own conclusions and I'd rather them thing those terrible things than know what actually happened," she stated softly. It was almost easier to talk to him because he was so far removed from the situation. He was just a teacher that she didn't know personally. There was a disconnect that made it easier to talk. He wasn't one of the people she was terrified of disappointing.

"The difference is, if someone hurt you, if Brandon hurt you, there are consequences to their actions. It shouldn't all be burdened on you," Coach told her as she started nervously rubbing her hands against the tops of her thighs.

"After…" she breathed. "After the dance...I was hospitalized for a high dose of rohypnol and assault," she admitted to him. The words that came out of her mouth made Coach look like someone just beat up a puppy with a lacrosse stick.

"And it was Brandon?" He asked. She shrugged in an attempt to hide it.

"The statement I gave to the police was that I couldn't remember what happened," she sighed.

"But you do remember, don't you?" He asked her. She hesitated before nodding slightly.

"I thought I could cover it up and no one would have to know, but I didn't account for people seeing me getting picked up by paramedics or my brother trying to beat Brandon up in the middle of the cafeteria," she tried to rationalize, but Coach shook his head.

"I'm no expert, but what I do know is that the best road to recovery is often acknowledging the things that happen to us, and understanding that those bad things don't define you. Who you are after this is your choice," he told her. She laughed uncomfortably and tried to force a half smile.

"Coach, how come you're not this nice to the other students?"

"I'm nice when it counts. If I'm not scary, the boys won't listen to me," he explained. "Just don't tell anyone," he laughed. Sam nodded and had a realization.

"I'm guessing this means I need to talk to the police again?" She asked. Coach shrugged.

"That's up to you. But if it helps, you could tell me, the school counselor, or a therapist about what happened? Mrs. Morrell should be in her office right about now," he offered. She thought for a moment.

"I… I didn't want to say anything. But the three of them don't deserve to walk around like it was the best night of their lives," she shook her head, trying not to be angry, but oddly enough, the emotion was flooding her system.

"Three of them?"

"Brandon Weller, Cole Hanover, Thomas Baker," she told him. All three lacrosse boys.

"Considering the team has a code of conduct, I'm gonna have to kick them off. I'm just letting you know that it's gonna have to happen," he informed her and she nodded. It wouldn't hurt them like they hurt her, but it was a start to them learning the consequences of their actions. Just like coach had said.

She didn't want to feel like this anymore, and she couldn't hide what happened. This was how she had to move forward.

"Alright, well, the Principal told he he was calling your dad down to the office because your brother started a fight, but I'm sure he's just going to get sent home for the rest of the day. I think it's best you go home with them and take a day to think over your options about how to move forward after today," he instructed her. Sammy nodded and took a deep breath.


	14. Escape

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Escape**_

Sam had sat down with the police once again. This time, she requested that the officers that took her statement were not her father or his deputy. She couldn't say the things she was going to say with her father or brother in the room, but the two of them had been right outside, waiting for her. She'd done it the day of the fight, when her father picked her up. They even transferred her rape-kit and photos of her injuries that the nurse took transferred to the precinct to be tested in the lab for evidence. She even made sure they put the investigation bored in a room where her father wouldn't see it. He wasn't allowed to be involved in the case, and she didn't want him to have to look at it every day that he came to work. It was too cruel to put him through that, and she didn't want him to keep looking at her differently.

Since Coach Finstock kicked the three boys off the lacrosse team, she stayed home from school the following day to hide from them. The day she went back to school, her morning still consisted of scrubbing herself raw in the shower, covering up all visible bruising with makeup, and struggling to find an outfit, but something was different. She could get herself out of bed without wanting to die, the weight in her chest having been partly relieved. It's presence was still prominent, but the partial alleviation made it easier to breathe.

So, she was in a pair of gray leggings and an oversized black t-shirt that she'd stolen when doing Stiles's laundry, but something was missing. She pulled on her high-tops and bustled into her brother's room as he pulled on his jacket to leave. He paused and watched her rummage through his closet.

"Looking for something?" He asked as she rummaged through the clothing that was haphazardly hung up and tossed in.

"Your green hoodie. It's the largest and I want it," she told him and he was quiet for a moment.

"Sam, why have you been borrowing my hoodies and t-shirts?" Stiles inquired. Sam stood up for a moment and faced him, but her eyes didn't quite look into his.

"I...uh...I just don't really feel comfortable in my own clothes let alone my own skin," she told him blatantly. She had realized during her talk with Coach Finstock that if she didn't express her feelings, it would rule her life. So now she was doing her best not to bite her tongue.

"Alright, well, it's in my dresser," he told her, moving to get it for her. When he handed it to her, she didn't hesitate to put it on and pull her long, wavy mess of hair out of the neckline.

"Cool, well, I think we're both ready to go. Can we?" She asked. Her brother nodded and the two of them went down the stairs to find their dad waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Hey, dad," Stiles greeted, but her father just looked at her.

"Sammy, why don't you and your brother stay home today? We can watch movies, I can order some burgers and milkshakes to go and bring them home for lunch?" He offered, and immediately she knew what was happening.

"Dad, why don't you want us at school today?" She asked. Her father sighed and gestured for her to sit down at the kitchen table. She nodded and did as he wanted, sitting down in the chair and he sat down in front of her.

"I already called the principle and requested that yours and your brother's school work be given to Scott. He has excused the two of you for the day and Sam? If you need it, you've been excused for the rest of the week and Stiles can bring your work home," her father informed her and as he did so, her heart sank in her chest. The gravity of telling the truth was creeping in on her. This was exactly what she was afraid of when she thought about not telling anyone what happened or telling anyone who hurt her. Everything was changing, everyone was going to know, and it was affecting her education and social life. But it wasn't caving in on her. What she'd expected herself to feel wasn't coming.

"What would happen if I went to school today?" Sam reiterated. Her father looked at Stiles before looking back at Sam. "Well?"

"I was told last night that the three boys are going to be picked up and brought down to the station today. That means they could potentially be picked up from school by the police, so, your principal and I agreed it was best you and your brother didn't attend," he explained. Sam sighed.

"You could've told me this before I got ready for school. I put on makeup for no reason," she joked, trying to make the whole ordeal feel a little bit lighter. It was a small attempt, but she had to at the very least try.

* * *

Staying home from school kind of sucked. Not having her regular routine was throwing her off. She was stuck at home with her dad and brother as they emotionally tiptoed around her, trying to make sure she was okay. It was annoying actually. She hated that she wasn't able to just exist without them trying to be careful around her or trying to "baby proof" every conversation and movie choice and tv-show choice and food choice. In reality, it made her want to blow her brains out, figuratively of course. If she were going to kill herself, she'd do it in a manner that was a lot less messy. She'd already been made a mess of by three guys, she wasn't going to make a mess of herself.

But that's besides the point. She was basically corralled to the couch with her phone in the other room as the three of them watched _Empire Strikes Back_ and ate loaded nachos. It was almost nice, had her father and brother not been struggling with speaking in front of her. Either they would look at her like she was a kicked puppy, or they wouldn't say anything at all. It was frustrating.

Did they really think she was that broken?

Did they think she was damaged beyond repair?

When she finally had enough, she got up from the couch, pulled her shoes on, and grabbed her phone from the other room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her father asked as she checked her phone for notifications.

"Anywhere but here. I would've rather been at school that treated like a single word is gonna shatter me," Sammy snapped at him before walking right out the front door. She slammed the front door behind her and marched right off the front porch, only to pick a random direction to start walking in.

In the middle of the day. Beacon was a bit of a quiet town. All of the teenagers were at school, the working parents were at work, and the stay at home parents were either doing their chores, their errands, or were having mimosas with each other down at the country club. She continued wandering about Beacon hills until she decided to stop in the park. There weren't really any kids. Just maybe three and two nannies to go with them. Sammy didn't know what to do with herself, so she decided to climb the tree that she and Stiles used to hang out in to hide from bullies like Jackson before Sam started being friends with Lydia and that crowd.

From the tree, her foot dangled from the branch as her other leg was pulling in toward her chest. The breeze brushed at her neck, giving her a chill, so she pulled the hood of Stiles's sweatshirt up. Her long, chocolate brown waves still billowed slightly in the breeze, but it was lessened with half of it tucked into the hood.

In her quiet, mindless existence, she took in the sounds around her. The most obvious was the laughter of the playing children, then there was the gossiping between the two nannies. Closer to her was the sound of the tree branches and their leaves rustling in the breeze. She couldn't enjoy it though. The peace and quiet was inviting to a darkness that she couldn't handle. There was not father or brother bumbling around her. There was nothing keeping her distracted. She was alone with herself.

It was in that moment that she realized it was even worse being completely alone, but she couldn't go back to Stiles and her dad. She couldn't face Lydia or Allison, not even Danny, so she called the one person she knew wasn't afraid to be close to her.

Funny, it only took fourteen minutes for him to arrive. She saw him before he saw her. It was Derek.

When he spotted her, she pretended not to know he was there. Derek approached her and climbed up into the tree with her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I mean, I think I'm sort of on the verge of being okay, but being alone wasn't exactly helping," she admitted to him. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you alone?"

"I was under house arrest with Stiles and my dad, and they were just walking on eggshells around me so I had to get out of there. Turns out, it wasn't my best idea," she admitted defeatedly. Derek nodded and stood up on the branch with perfect balance. He looked at her with his green eyes and held his hand out to her as an offer.

"Well, do you wanna get out of here?" He asked and she took a moment, thinking before nodding. Sam took his hand and he helped her down out of the tree before leading her over to the parking lot where he'd left his car. He opened the door for her before climbing into the driver's side.

With that, the two of them drove off together.


	15. Will They or Won't They?

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to the guest, SilverShadowWold46, fantasy.92, and FairyMaster23 for leaving reviews. I apologize for taking so long to update, I've had a lot of school work and I got a new job.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **\- redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** _ **Will They or Won't They?**_

"Damn, I've been really out of the loop," Sammy stated firmly as her eyebrows knit and her head tilted to the side. Before her was Isaac Lahey and Scott sprawled out on the field, both eyeing each other down after a massive collision between the two of them. "So, Isaac's your first beta, huh?"

"Yeah," Derek answered. They were standing in the woods, watching his new beta. "I rescued him from an overturned backhoe at the graveyard. The next night he looked like he was having a rough time and he asked me if I could make him like me. I explained what that meant and he asked to be able to defend himself-"

"So you gave him what he needed to do that," Sam commented. Derek gave her a look for a moment, one that she ignored because she knew what he was thinking now. He was thinking that she was going to ask for the bite. But now that she knew that he was thinking about her asking, she was conflicted on the idea. She seemed so firm on it before, about not wanting to be tied to the supernatural like that. But after everything, she wasn't so sure anymore. There was an allure to it.

"Your dad's here," Derek mentioned, pulling her away from her train of thought as she saw three police officers approached the field. Sam made sure to stay quiet as Derek listened and relayed the information to her. "Isaac's dad is dead. They want to take him back to the station to talk to him. But they can't do that," Derek said. Sam needed a moment, but she put two and two together.

"Tonight's a full moon," Sammy realized.

"They're gonna talk to some of the other kids at school and Isaac before they take him. We have time to figure out a plan," Derek said, acting in a protective manner that she'd only ever seen a few times before. For her.

"Wait, but they'll just talk to him. They'll let him go. He's a teenager," Sammy told him, knowing how those things worked.

"Not if they think he killed his father," Derek told her, looking down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Once they search the house, they're going to find terrible things. Things that would make a son want to kill his father," Derek explained. She didn't have to know the full story to know that Isaac was just a kid, like her, who bad things had happened to. Even if she couldn't quite help herself, she could help Isaac.

"Right, then. What do we do?" Sam asked, and Derek offered her his hand. She hesitated at first.

"We rescue him," Derek answered, and she took his hand.

"Dude, is it bad that I love this? Helping Isaas?" She asked with an odd smile as they walked back to his car. Derek laughed.

"Maybe, but it's good to see you smiling," He told her, and there it was. That warm feeling in her chest that she always gets when she's with Derek. Unfortunately, now it terrified her. That feeling could lead to other things and she didn't know how to move past the warm feeling. She didn't know how to let it be something real without being absolutely terrified and without keeping him from touching her. She hated being touched, it got under her skin feeling someone else, and yet she craved him holding her hand the way he was. It almost gave her a contact high, but it also gave her a sneaking feeling of guilt that was almost impossible to ignore.

"Derek, what happens after we save Isaac?" She asked as the two of them got into Derek's camaro.

"I find the next addition to my pack. Wolves are stronger in numbers and I can better protect members of my pack if I have other betas willing to protect each other," Derek explained. Sam nodded. She wondered if he meant her, and that he'd give her the bite if she asked, but she also knew that not everyone lives through the process.

"Can you be in a pack, and not be a werewolf?" She asked and Derek stopped what he was doing, and his eyes seemed like they were breaking down her question before they softened.

"You want to be in my pack?" Derek inquired, his eyes now locked with hers, green versus blue.

"If humans are allowed," Sam said quietly. With a shaking hand, she reached out and touched his arm, feeling his leather jacket as her trembling hand soon relaxed just from the warm contact.

"For you, I'd do anything. Like I said when I came to see you after Peter attacked you in the video store. I promised that I would protect you, and that doesn't stop just because Peter's gone," Derek told her. Her eyes lingered on his before shamefully lingering upon his lips. It made her feel so wrong for wanting something like that, for wanting Derek like that. She was broken and he didn't deserve someone like her. No one did.

"Derek-" she was going to start something, but then Derek broke eye contact with her. "What is it?"

"I can hear Jackson talking to your dad. He's admitting he knew that Isaac's dad was abusing him," Derek reported.

"Crap," Sam replied simply as she looked out the window. Soon she saw her father coming out of the school and getting into the cop car with the other officer that still remained. Isaac was already in the back.

When the cop car with Isaac in it got moving, she started to worry. Derek started the car and pulled forward, stopping when he realized that Scott was outside, watching Isaac get taken away.

"Sam?" Scott said as he saw her in the front seat. "You're supposed to be at home," he called over to her from the front steps of the school.

"Stiles and my dad were driving me crazy. How about you? Huh? Don't you have work?" She interrogated him just give him shit.

"Witty banter aside, get in," Derek told him.

"Are you serious?" Scott argued. "You did that, that's your fault," Scott accused, pointing in the direction Isaac was driven off in.

"I know that," Derek admitted. "Now get in the car, and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because I lawyer might actually have a change to get him out before the moon goes up-"

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek explained.

"What do you mean?" Scott was curious now. Maybe even worried.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse," Derek pressed. He knew that he needed to protect this kid. Sam got out of the car and pulled the front seat forward to get into the back seat, motioning for Scott to get in the car. Once she was in the back, Scott caved and pushed to seat back to get in the car.

It took some time to get to Isaac's house, leaving the three of them in an awkward silence until the sun had set and they had arrived. When the three of them got out of the car to search the house, Derek pulled a flashlight from the trunk of his car and handed it to Scott. The three of them approached the house, and right before Derek was about to break the door in, Sam stopped him.

"Why would you damage a perfectly good door before the police got a warrant to search the premises?" Sam asked him, her eyebrows knitting together in such frustration. "That would literally be obstruction of justice or whatever, just move over," Sam told him as she pulled out two bobby pins from the back of her phone case. She always kept two there for emergencies with hair. This had nothing to do with hair, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She bent both open and got to work, gently picking the lock. It only took maybe a minute for her to be successful, the lock retracting from the door frame. She turned the door knob and opened it into the house.

She, Scott, and Derek entered the house, Scott leading the way with the flashlight.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Derek answered. He moved in front of Sam and kept an arm in front of her in a protective manner.

"Then, how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked again.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them," Derek explained. "Not just your sense of smell," Derek said, stopping. Scott stopped and looked back at the Alpha.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today?"

"Yeah," Derek said shortly. He was clearly frustrated.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked, looking clearly awkward in this situation.

Derek grabbed Scott's shoulder and got him to keep walking and said, "Yeah." Scott cringed.

Sam laughed and said, "Dude you looked like you were about to put some moves on Danny."

"Oh, come on," Scott said, rolling his eyes and groaned. Derek opened a door and when Sam looked down the steps, she realized it was a basement.

"You want to learn? Let's start now," Derek ployed. Scott moved slowly down the steps, Derek and Sammy following him.

"What's down there?" Scott asked.

"Motive," Derek replied as they moved slowly. But then he stopped her and let Scott go down alone.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked.

"Follow your senses," Derek instructed. Sam looked at him and he looked back at her for a moment before focusing on Scott again. Something creaked and Sam jumped, gripping onto Derek's arm. He looked down at her hand and she immediately retracted.

"Sorry," she whispered. Without a word, Derek just moved and held her hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and it was almost like a security blanket. It was something for her to focus on other than the dark basement of hidden horrors that were waiting to be unearthed.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked quietly as he moved things around.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Derek answered in a smooth, calm voice. Scott's breathing soon started getting heavier and Derek moved to see if Scott found what he was trying to show him. Sam followed and Scott jumped slightly when Derek clicked on the flashlight. It was an old refrigerator, the kind that you keep in a garage or the basement and sits there like an ice chest, waiting to be filled with cold storage. But this one was unplugged and had an open lock on it.

"Open it," Derek instructed. Scott pulled the lock off the hinge and opened the refrigerator, it's hinges creaking as he did so. The inside was covered in scratch marks and bloody fingernail marks.

"This is why he said yes to you," Scott realized.

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves-"

"I can if they're willing," Derek fought back. Sam just stayed quiet. If she said something, then Scott would tell Stiles that she wanted to be a werewolf when it was only something she was thinking about.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot-"

"Says the idiot dating an Argent's daughter," Sam grumbled. Both boys looked back at her.

"You guys suck at hiding things. Also she told me when we were on the phone last night. She was trying to distract me," Sam explained.

"And you're telling Derek now?" Scott snapped at her.

"Oh, I already knew your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega." Derek leaned forward and grabbed Scott's shoulder. "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon," Derek told Scott as he lifted up the beta's hand to show the claws already growing.

Scott yanked his hand away and said, "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway," Derek stated before shutting the refrigerator. "You know that."

Derek walked away, Sam following him.

"Wait," Scott stopped them. "I'm not apart of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility, too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent," Scott answered firmly.

"Aight, well that's dramatic. Come on," Sammy told Derek as she pulled him with her to leave, "we have a beta to save."


	16. Like Real People Do

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter, it's not super long but I had to wrap up the last chapter before I started the next one. I hope you're all enjoying Sammy's progress. It's been therapeutic to write her getting better.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** _ **Like Real People Do**_

When they got outside of the house and were making their way to the car, Derek's phone rang. With one look at the caller-ID, he tossed his car keys to her and said, "just get in, I'll take care of this." When Derek got in the car, he looked to her for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"That was Stiles. He's going to help me get Isaac, and you're going to wait in my car until I'm done," he told her.

"Excuse me? Why can't I help?"

"Because it's a full moon and Isaac could be dangerous," Derek pressed. "I can't save him and worry about him hurting you. I need you somewhere safe while this goes down.

"What, and you're gonna let my brother take my place? What the hell is wrong with you!" Sam snapped at him. As she yelled at him, she realized how close to his face was to hers. God, she wanted so badly to lean in and just feel that burning passion that she'd experienced mere days ago, but every fiber of her being was screaming at her, pleading with her to hold back.

"Sammy, Stiles would kill me, Scott would kill me, everyone would blame me if something happened. I would blame myself. Your choice or not, I'm not letting you do this," Derek argued back.

"You literally suck. Wouldn't it be more helpful to have me there? You said it yourself when you were explaining a pack. There is strength in numbers. Plus it's not like I'll be completely defenseless," Sam told him, Derek raised an eyebrow. "My dad always worried about Stiles and I, so there's a baseball bat in Stiles's car. I'll just grab it when we meet him and if Isaac attacks, I'll just swing," she explained.

"Then what about the Argent hunters that are trying to kill Isaac and will stop at nothing?" Derek asked her.

"First of all, I'm human. They have a code. Second of all, just let me do this. I can't always be sitting at home waiting to hear if everything went okay. I want to help!" She pleaded, trying to convince him. Derek sighed and started the car.

"Fine, but when your brother yells at me, know that you started it," Derek told her in a grumbling tone. Sam smiled.

"He's not going to yell at you," Sam told him.

Boy was she wrong.

"What the hell is she doing here, huh? I've been trying to find her for hours!" Stiles snapped. He was right, she'd been with Derek for a while now, avoiding her feelings. She had completely forgotten that her father and brother had no idea where she was

"She called me," Derek defended himself calmly.

"Like hell she called you! Of all people! I don't understand why you can't stay the hell away from her and why the hell you can't keep her away from a new werewolf on a full moon!" Stiles berated him. "She's fifteen! She's five foot two! She's been through a traumatic experience! You can't just bring her-"

" _MIECZYSŁAW STILINSKI!"_ Sam snapped at her brother, far louder than she should have. Stiles froze, his ears pushing back like he was a puppy and she just kicked him. She said his name, his real name, the one that no one ever called him because no one other than his family knew what it was. "I don't need you, or anyone else, to tell me what I can and cannot do," she seethed, staring her brother down, asserting her dominance over him, her older brother. Sam grabbed the metal baseball bat from the floorboards of the back seat of the Jeep and realized that both Derek and Stiles were staring at her.

"Just drive, you idiot," Sam grumbled. Stiles turned back to face the road and pulled away from the side of the road, heading down to police station.

The car ride was awkwardly silent until Stiles finally pulled up outside the Beacon Hills Police Station.

"Okay," Stiles paused, looking up at the precinct, "Now, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"Then I'll distract her," Derek decided as he undid his seatbelt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles grabbed him. "You? You're not going in there-" Stiles was silenced by Derek's glare. "Alright, I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated," Derek reminded her brother.

"But dude," Sam started. "You're still a person of interest."

"See? Thank you," Stiles commented.

"An innocent person."

"An-you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek reiterated.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?"

"Heh, by talking to her," Derek clarified.

"Alright, give me a sample," Stiles pressed. Sam was getting tired of this.

"Stiles, just shut up and let Derek get the fucking lady to swoon, Alright? Good? Let's get a fucking move on," Sam snapped. Stiles froze again.

"Yes, before I punch _Stiles_ in the face this time," Derek commented.

"Seconded," Sam added. Stiles just rolled his eyes and the three of them got out of the car and started walking up into the precinct.

Derek was immediately flirting with the front desk woman, and Sammy felt bad that it made her jealous, but she just brushed it off as she and Stiles used the distraction to their advantage. They snuck right past and made it into their dad's office. Stiles immediately started punching in the code for the keys, but the box was empty. The two siblings looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Oh, shit." "Oh, no." The two of them said at the same time. Three guesses who was swearing, if you couldn't already tell.

They went looking for their dad. He only ever had the keys with him if he was in the building. But instead, they found a guy they'd each never seen before in a police uniform.

"Oh, uh, I was just looking for…" Stiles looked down and saw the broken arrow sticking out of the guy's leg.

"Oh sh-" Stiles started, moving to run away before the guy lunged at him.

"Stiles!" Sam yelled, gripping the bat as she reared up to swing. Stiles ducked and she swung. The bat connected with the guys shoulder hard enough to knock him into the wall, but he still grabbed Stiles and covered his mouth, dragging him towards the cells. Her brother nodded forward and Sam knew what to do. Instead of rescuing her brother and getting outmatched, she ran for Derek. The front desk lady was running off to call the fire department as soon as the alarm went off. Sam was gonna thank Stiles later for pulling it. Derek looked to her and she nodded her head in the direction of the cells. The two of them went running and found Isaac, wolfed out, pushing the hunter up against the wall. Derek stepped on the syringe of wolfsbane.

The hunter fell to the ground and a snarling Isaac looked back at his Alpha. Isaac turned, looking at Derek, but then at Stiles who was on the ground. Isaac moved to attack Stiles, but Derek got in the way, unleashing a roar that put Isaac in his place, the beta curling up on the ground and shifting to normal.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the Alpha," Derek answered.

"Alright, Alpha or not, we have to get Isaac out of here. Since you pulled the fire alarm," she looked at Stiles, "if Dad isn't here, he's going to be soon. He can't see Isaac or us helping him escape-"

"But he sure as hell can see this guy," Stiles gestured to the hunter. "I'll stay behind and cover. Give me the bat, I'll say that I attacked him but Isaac got out in the process," Stiles told her. She nodded along and handed him the baseball bat.

"Derek and I weren't here," She reminded her brother.

"Sam's right, we gotta go. I can hear them coming," Derek informed them as he helped Isaac up. The three of them got the hell out of dodge and waited for the trio of police officers, including her dad, to pass by them to leave their small hiding place before heading out down to the police parking lot. They couldn't take the Jeep, so they set off on foot to find the Camaro. It was just a few streets over from the precinct, Stiles just felt it safer to have a singular getaway car.

Isaac was silent, and she wasn't sure if it was because he felt ashamed of the full moon turn or because his father was dead. But it was hard to tell. You could hate someone and still miss them when they're gone.

When they got to the car, Derek stopped and looked at Sam.

"Look, I think I should take you home. It's been a long day and I'm sure your dad is worried," Derek decided. Sam just nodded and settled into her seat.

"Okay, that's fine, but we could do this again sometime?"

"What? Rescue a beta from lock up?" Derek laughed.

"No, not necessarily break the law, but hang out," she explained to him. Derek nodded. Isaac was quiet in the back seat. Probably because it was a small back seat and Sam had taken over the front seat.

"Yeah, well you're the human in my pack, right? Then you're gonna be around quite a lot," Derek told her with a smug look as he drove towards her house. Now that, him confirming her situation, was all the reassurance she needed on a night like this. They were baby steps to her feeling normal. Well, as normal as a girl can be when she hangs out with the supernatural.

When Derek dropped her off, the goodbye was a little awkward considering their history, but he kept his distance and she just gave him a look before getting out of the car. She walked up to her house and saw that neither her dad nor Stiles were back yet, so she just went right in and went to her room. When Stiles and their father had come home, they came home to the sight of Sam cleaning her room, neatly putting away all the clothes she had been trying to wear but had evidently thrown off and opted for her brother's clothing. When she could finally see the floor again, Sam grabbed her head phones and laid down on her bed, nodding off to music that drowned out her own thoughts. For the first time, she just relaxed.


	17. Getting There

**Chapter 17:** _ **Getting There**_

"Lydia, I don't know how this is supposed to help," Sam commented as she pulled on her own thumbs, wringing out her hands. She was sitting in front of the vanity in Lydia's room. It was early, before school, and she'd spent the night on a school night. Her dad didn't mind because it was Lydia, and he was trying really hard to let her do things for herself in hopes that she won't run off again like she did the day they broke Isaac out of a holding cell.

"Well, you can't just keep wearing sweatshirts and sweatpants, so I thought I'd help you be cute while still tailoring to your needs," Lydia explained as she rummaged through her closet and pulled out a rather large shopping bag. "Your closet has always been filled with fitted clothes, thanks to me, but I noticed that you're not comfortable in them right now, so I did some shopping to help with that-"

"You didn't have to do that," Sam tried to not accept the kindness, but the redhead shook her head.

"But I want to. You deserve a chance to be you again, and you're not doing that in your brother's clothes," Lydia explained as she pulled out the first outfit from the bag and handed it to her. "Now put this on and tell me what you think."

Sam messed with the fabric, taking off her pajamas and putting on the fresh ones. They were an oversized white t-shirt with thin black stripes and a pair of light wash, loose mom jeans that had rips on just the knees. The sleeves of the shirt were long enough that if she wanted to, she could cover her hands, and the jeans were so loose and soft on the inside that they felt like sweatpants.

"Don't forget the shoes!" Lydia told her as she tossed her a pair of all white high topped converse. Sam put them on with her socks and did a twirl when Lydia moved her finger in a circular motion.

"Okay, you're right, this is better that Stiles's clothes and I don't feel weird," Sam admitted. That revelation caused a smile to stretch across Lydia's face. Sam touched the neckline and it was open enough that you could see her collar bones, but the neckline stopped there, remaining just below her collar bone. Oddly enough, it made her feel so much better that she was dressed normal instead of in her brother's oversized sweatshirt and a pair of old leggings or sweatpants.

"Good, then sit in the chair and let me do your makeup," Lydia told her. Sam sighed and sat down.

"Nothing too over the top, I don't really want to draw attention to myself," Sam told her. Lydia nodded along and got to work. When Sam looked in the mirror next, she saw the most basically elegant makeup that she could've received. Lydia just used bb-cream and translucent finishing powder before using slight bronzer to make a faint attempt at at contouring before just barely highlighting so she'd look like she had a quaint glow about her.

The two of them soon left Lydia's room, the shopping bag in hand. They took Lydia's little beetle to school and even stopped by Stiles's Jeep to drop off the shopping bag before heading into the school to go to class. It was nice, peaceful even, not having anyone staring at her or even feeling like anyone was staring at her.

Unfortunately, things couldn't just be simple. It was her free period and she was sitting out in the grass towards the field, doing her homework. It was a nice day, warm enough for her to keep her jacket off. She was in the middle of working through a math problem when someone approached her. It was a pretty blonde with bobbed, curly hair. The wicked, disappointed look in her eyes made it clear who she was looking at. It was Cole.

"H-hi," she greeted him, her arms immediately retracting from the table. Instinctively, she began packing up her school stuff into her bag.

"I need to talk to you," Cole told her. She could hardly function, let alone speak to him. Her heart was pounding. Tears sting her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you," she replied as she stood up from the grass and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She stepped to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. It was like fire burning through her skin at his touch.

"You don't understand. You're the reason everyone knows," Cole snapped at her. She shook her head.

"Brandon took care of that when he told everyone that I was a whore when in reality, the three of you did this all on your own," Sam grumbled. She was angry now, but her voice was shaking. She was shaking. And the tears were threatening to fall. She was angry, scared, and she wanted to leave so she could cry in a violent matter that she couldn't do out in the open Her emotional turmoil was swirling about her chest and it was eating her up inside just being in his vicinity.

"You don't get to say that to me! You did this!" He snapped at her before immediately shoving her into the brick wall behind her. Her backpack fell to the ground and she was disoriented from her head hitting the wall.

"Somebody help!" she screamed out, but he didn't like that. Cole shove his hand against her throat. "Cole!" she wheezed. "How...did we get...here?" she asked in a struggling voice. " _I always thought we were friends before all this,_ " she forced out.

"Brandon told me you liked it," Cole started crying. "He said you wanted it that way and everything would be fine," Cole sobbed, his hand letting go of her throat and releasing her from the wall. "He said you had too much to drink and that everything was gonna be fine." Cole crumbled to the ground. Out of nowhere, Isaac appeared. Sam looked at him in confusion and his eyes flashed gold for a moment. She shook her head and turned back to Cole.

She wanted to console him. All those happy times, times of being really good friends, the best stoners, and she wanted to console him despite the turn he took and the role he played. She crouched down, reaching out to calm him down, but she pulled her hand back. She couldn't touch him without breaking, so she kept her distance.

"Listen to me," she said quietly. Her voice was still shaking. "What you did was wrong, and the fact that Brandon told you it was okay is even worse. But if that's how it happened, then make sure you tell the truth. All of it. When they question you, if they haven't already, tell the truth." With that, she got up to leave him.

Isaac trailed her.

"Why are you following me?" Sam asked, almost angry. She wanted to be alone and he wasn't letting her do that.

"Derek asked me to keep an extra set of eyes on you," Isaac admitted. She rolled her eyes.

"What? So now all of the sudden he doesn't think I'm fine in my own _school?_ " She snapped at him. "Leave me alone, Isaac. I just want to be alone right now," she clarified before walking away from him.

* * *

"Dude, did you hear about the sophomore that had to get hauled away in an ambulance today?" Teresa asked her as the two of them were polishing silverware. It was late in their shift and there wasn't a lot of foot traffic at Rosie's in the middle of the week.

"Are you talking about Erica? My brother's friend Scott was the one that found her when her seizure started," Sam informed her as she tossed another polished for into the organizer bin.

"Oh, it was Erica? God I feel so bad for that girl," Teresa sighed. "Did you know that kids put her seizure online once instead of helping her?"

"Oh, I know. I've seen the video and I can't believe people got entertainment out of that," Sam commented, shaking her head.

"Something just isn't right about people doing that," Teresa agree. As they continued polishing, the bell on the door chimed out and someone walked in. It was silent for a moment, and then Teresa spoke. "Girl, it's table three, go take it," she instructed. Sam sighed and turned, but the first thing she saw was a guy, maybe 6'0, standing at the edge of the booth while someone else slid into the seat. When she got a better look at their faces, she didn't recognize either of them. They'd never come through town before, let alone Rosie's. The older one had worn features and wore dark sunglasses indoors.

The dark sunglasses started to make sense when she noticed the red handle of his folded up cane on the table next to him. He was blind. The teenager, on the other hand, could see just fine, and she knew that because he was looking right at her. He had dark, auburn brown hair, a redder tone than hers but just as dark, and the darkest brown eyes that were clearly locked with her blue at the moment. His strong jaw moved, as if about to speak, but the blind man spoke first.

"Sorry to come in so close to closing, we're just here for two coffees while we wait for a to go order," The older man explained. His accent was distinctive, and english tongue that seemed to calm her nerves with each word.

"Oh, that alright," Sam smiled. "I'm sure you guys are hungry, I could bring a dish of fries or anything else you'd like?" She offered. The teenager glanced over to the blind man and the blind man sighed.

"That's very sweet of you. He'll take some fries and I'm fine with just the coffee," the blind man told her.

"Okay! I'll give you two a minute to look over the menu and when I come back with you fries and a fresh pot of coffee, I can take your order," She smiled, and the teenager's eyes lingered on her. A small smile tugged at his lips. She knew that look. It was the kind of look she got from boys who thought she was cute, not the kind she got when they were being gross about how they went about their attraction to her. It was the kind of look she used to get from Derek and Matt and everyone else before that. It was always nice to see, especially when she thought he was cute too.

Sam when back and dumped out the pot of coffee they had because it had been sitting there since about five, and brewed a fresh pot. While that was going, she went into the back and dropped a basket full of fries into the frier and threw a frozen fry at the cook to make him take his headphones out and put his phone away.

"We got an order?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to take it. It's a to-go. But put these fries out in five and I'll take 'em over, yeah?" she informed him before going back out for the coffee pot. It was still filling, brewing the coffee. By the time the fresh pot was ready, so were the fries, so she grabbed two mugs, a creamer dish, the pot of coffee, and the french fries and brought them all over. She put the fries down and the coffee paraphernalia and pulled out her notepad.

"So, what can I get you two boys?" The blind man rattled off an order while the teenager watched her intently. "That's a lot for two people. Sounds more like you're bringing it home for the rest of the family," Sam commented, still holding her smile.

"Per usual," the blind man smiled. "We're visiting, checking out the town before we decide we want to move here or not."

"Well, Beacon's a wonderful place to settle down. I've lived here my whole life," she told them. Being nice and warm like this always got her nice tips, but she also loved meeting new people. It wasn't hard for her to interact with strangers.

"And do you intend to stay here the rest of your life?" The blind man asked, the teenager still quiet.

"Well, no. I mean, unless I die between now and graduation I fully intend on going to college somewhere at least further than two hours from here. Beacon's great, but there's a whole world out there and it'd be a shame not to see it," Sam told them. "Well, I'll get your order in and it should be ready in about 20-30 minutes," she informed them before taking the order back to the computer so it would print a ticket back in the kitchen.

"So he's really hot," Teresa told her as she hopped on the counter next to the Point of Sales computer. "Like really hot. Like choice cut, prime rib, _hot_ ," Teresa continued, glancing over her shoulder to get another look at his back. He had brought shoulders that clearly weren't hidden well beneath his leather jacket. The size of his arms were made abundantly obvious despite the leather.

"He doesn't say much," Sam spoke quietly in a low tone. "His dad just keeps doing all the talking."

"Then talk to him!" Teresa pushed. Sam shrugged before pressing the fire button for the ticket. The sound of it printing in the kitchen drifted out through the service window and Sam moved to check on her one table.

"So, how's the coffee tasting? Do we need anything else?" Sam asked and the man shook his head.

"No, everything's tasting wonderful. Thank you," he told her kindly. But then the teenager looked at her and moved his jaw, so as if to speak again. This time, he did.

"I was actually wondering, since you're from here, if you knew anything about the animal attacks recently?" She wasn't surprised. Visitors often asked about them considering the news coverage.

"Well, if you're talking about that poor girl that they thought was an animal attack, it's become a murder investigation. My dad's actually the sheriff so I usually hear a bit more about it than I should," she admitted. "They're nothing to worry about. The killer's been gone for a few weeks now."

"That information wasn't released to the public," the english man commented.

"That's because they know who it is, they just don't know where he is. Almost as if, well, someone set him on fire during a full moon and he was never seen again," she joked. "I'm kidding," she lied, "but if you're wondering about the safety of Beacon, then you're gonna be just fine," she said warmly. They would be fine, just so long as none of them go out on a full moon.

"So what made them think it was an animal attack?" the teenager asked.

"Oh, just evidence. I can't say much more without getting in trouble," She told them plainly. "But if you want to know anything else about Beacon, I'm more than happy to oblige," Sam smiled, her eyes lingering.

"Thank you, um," the blind man obviously couldn't see her name tag so she decided to tell him.

"Sammy. My name is Sammy," she told him in a sweet tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Sammy," the teenager greeted. "I'm Aiden," he introduced himself, and she smiled.

It wasn't long before their food was ready, put their cash in the cash drawer and brought them their change. They soon left, and she realized that she enjoyed spending time with people who didn't know that she was _that_ girl from _that_ party.


	18. Turning Point

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for taking so long. I hit a wall in life in general and needed some time off the computer. FINALLY! Here's the next chapter.**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** _ **Turning Point**_

Sam felt good about herself. She woke up this morning and even reached toward her normal clothes, but retracted. Despite the retraction, she still felt good. She got into the clothes Lydia bought for her and put on another pair of ripped mom jeans along with a loose, mauve colored crew necked, long sleeve shirt. It had a breast pocket with a little white heart on it and two white stripes on each arm that banded over just above her elbows. She made sure her mom's necklace was on before putting in the matching earrings and neatly wove her wild waves into a french braid that spilled over her shoulder.

Her dad was gonna let her drive the truck to school with him in the front seat so she could practice her driving before she got her provisional license in a few months. So, she rushed down the stairs, ignoring Stiles who was still getting ready, and moved to go to the kitchen where her father was pouring a cup of coffee for himself. Sam greeted her father with a smile.

"Well, don't you look chipper today," He smiled. Her father was probably happy to see her the way she was. The clothes that Lydia had given her had really helped and oddly enough, the conversation she'd previously had with Cole had helped too. It felt like she had a voice for the first time in this situation. It almost took her mind off of the fact that they were waiting to hear about a trial date. After Cole's testimony, they found out last night that the district attorney's office was arranging a trial. Since everyone involved was a minor, case documents would be sealed from the archives in city hall and no one would know the exact details. Hopefully, no one would leak it and get attention.

"Well, I'm trying this new thing where if it walks like a duck…" she trailed off as her father caught on.

"I see. Well, I hope it works. And if it doesn't, don't be afraid to call me. I'm definitely fine with bringing work home with me or letting you hang out in my office," her dad assured her. It was nice having the support that she did. Without it, Sam wasn't sure what kind of state she'd be in.

"Thanks, dad," she smiled, slinging her back pack over her shoulder. "So, are we ready to go?"

Her father looked down before answering with, "Well, we would be, but you're not wearing any shoes."

Sam looked down and noticed her bare toes, realizing what she'd forgotten. With a groan, she dropped her backpack right there on the floor and sprinted to go find a pair of shoes. The first ones she found were her new, white converse high tops so she just pulled them on and went with it. Once Sam was back downstairs, her father was waiting with her backpack in hand.

"Okay, now we're ready," he told her as he handed her the backpack.

Sam and her dad got into the truck and he gave her friendly reminders about what to do as she waved him off and told him she didn't need help anymore. She held the break down, started the car, and shifted into reverse. Once they were out of the driveway and onto the street, she popped the clutch and shifted into gear. The two of them were on their way to Beacon Hills High School in no time, despite grinding slightly between gears. But, nonetheless, a she was chugging along just fine.

Eventually she pulled the car to a stop in front of the school without parking so she and her father could switch places. He had to be at work and she just needed to practice a little every day. At the very least, she'd be able to pass her driving test. When she got out of the car, she said goodbye to her father and made her way into the school building. People were still staring at her, but no one was whispering. It was a nice change of pace.

* * *

It was unbelievable. Her eyes must've been playing tricks on her or something but when she looked down the hallway, coming out of a chemistry classroom, was Erica Reyes. But it wasn't the same Erica as before. This Erica...was a bombshell. The way she carried herself was with confidence and poise. Even her skin had cleared up almost as if overnight. Sam was baffled by her appearance, but then she saw Isaac, Derek's beta, walking with her. It was almost too easy to put together. Erica was Derek's new beta, and she was walking right up to Sam.

"Looking good, Erica," Sam complimented her as the two wolves approached her. "Hi, Isaac," Sam greeted and the young beta smiled back at her.

"Hi, Sammy," Isaac greeted her.

"Thanks for noticing, cutie," Erica smiled. She was so much more friendly and open before her transition.

"Anytime," Sam grinned. She was genuinely happy to see Erica's change. Not that she needed changing, but her mental health had been suffering from how people treated her because of her epilepsy.

"Anyways, I actually have a message for you," Erica stated. "Derek's outside, waiting for you," she informed. Sam looked towards the front entrance to the school and then back to Erica.

"If my brother asks you guys where I am, lie," she told them before moving to leave.

"No problem," Isaac told her as the two of them went towards the cafeteria. Sammy moved to exit the school instead of go to lunch. She didn't need to eat till she got home anyway, and it's not like she was missing any classes. Plus it was Friday. No teacher would dare teach anything important on a Friday afternoon. Not a single student would pay attention except for maybe one miss Lydia Martin.

"Hey," Derek said to her as she climbed into his black Camaro.

"You wanted to see me?" She questioned as she settled her backpack into the floorboards of the car. Derek handed her a drink, and she soon realized it was a nutella milkshake. Immediately she had a look of contentment as she held it in both hands.

"Yeah, we're gonna go for a drive," Derek told her as he shifted the car into gear and got moving. Sam just relaxed and went with it.

"Okay, just try to get me back before fourth period. If not, I can probably get away with it," Sam shrugged, deciding not to let anything ruin her good mood of the day. Derek chuckled.

"Alright, I'll make an attempt, but no promises," Derek commented before turning left and heading towards the Beacon Hills Reserve. "So, I wanted to talk to you about some things," Derek finally admitted.

"Like…?" Sam questioned from the passenger seat, still sipping on her milkshake.

"Like my growing pack," Derek clarified. Sam looked at him, took another sip of her milkshake, and then smiled.

"I think I know what you're offering, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Especially with the Argents in town," Sam explained. She'd been thinking about the bite more and more recently and she realized where her head was at quite recently. Derek sighed.

"You might be safer if you're stronger than the humans attacking you," Derek remarked, but Sam shook her head.

"No, just means that I think I'm fine with my Sheriff dad, older brother, and the werewolves of Beacon Hills looking out for me," Sam reminded him. Derek sighed and his entire demeanor shifted.

"You're right, but the last time you were in danger, none of us were there to save you," Derek pressed.

"Alright, that's a fair point, but there are hundreds of humans in this town that don't have werewolves breathing down their necks every five seconds to protect them from the off chance that a bad person comes after them," Sam argued. "Just drop it, okay? I don't want to be a werewolf and if you keep bringing it up, I will jump out of this car, I swear to God," she huffed. The conversation was stressing her out and her father had told her it was her time to feel stress free as the trial moved forward.

"Alright," Derek relinquished. "Fine. No more talk of werewolf bites."

"So, did you pick me up and bring me a milkshake just to talk to me about turning into a werewolf?"

"No, but I wanted to get it over with."

"Then what are we doing today?"

"I want to show you something," he told her. At the next light he made a turn that brought them into the warehouse district of Beacon Hills. Sam sat forward and watched out the windows until they pulled to a stop inside one of them.

It was an old, abandoned Railroad Depot. The place was large, predominantly empty, and constructed with concrete and steel beams. In the center was a large set of public transit train cars. Sammy climbed out of Derek's black Camaro and stood up, looking around herself at the handing, rusted chains and at the train cars in the center of the warehouse. This place was an oddity compared to where she normally occupied her time.

"What is this place?" Sammy asked, her eyes still wandering around the room, taking it all in.

"My new hideout. Hale house had too many hunters around it, so I meet with my pack here. If you ever need somewhere to go, I want you to know that you can come here."

"Really?"

"If something happens, you need a quiet place, or you just need to be alone, you can always come here. Or at least, here until I have to find someplace different," Derek assured her.

Sam smiled and said, "Alright, now take me home. I'm gonna be late for fourth period."

"Alright, fine," Derek laughed.

The two of them climbed back into the black camaro and left.

* * *

On Saturday Morning, Sam was walking around town, enjoying the warmer air that had finally started to roll in through town. The sun was shining through a cloudless blue sky and Sam was feeling the perfect spring breeze on her bare legs. Another one of the outfits from Lydia's magic bag of comfortable clothes made her feel normal in the public space. That Saturday, it was a pastel green t-shirt dress that almost went to her knees with a slightly oversized jean jacket and her new white converse. Her chocolate brown waves that were now getting as long as ever were flowing freely apart from the white headband she had it to keep her hair out of her eyes, and she was happily walking with her dad, making a casual visit to the farmer's market.

They'd just parked and she was on a rather relaxed mission to find a good ciabatta bread and other ingredients to make some french toast for brunch with her dad and brother. Stiles, though, was still asleep that morning when she and her dad left.

The two of them walked through the mulched paths between the booths and casually enjoyed the samples from quite a few stations. Now they were standing at a pie booth, eyeing all the different samplers they could try. She grabbed a banana cream pie pie sample and her father grabbed an apple pie sample. They both eyed each other as they tried their samples. Hers was good, but the look on her dad's face was euphoric.

"You must really like that one, don't you?" Sam asked. He nodded at a lax speed.

"Yeah...oh...man...Sammy? We're buying this one. You want a banana creme?" He asked her as he started digging his wallet out of his pocket.

"Hold on, papa bear. I gotta try their key lime," Sammy told him before picking up a sample and trying it. She was slightly upset that it still didn't compare to the Key Lime pies they got in Florida a few years back when they went to visit their grandparents.

"Nope, banana cream, padre. All the way," Sam told her father and he nodded with the funniest grin as he got in line behind a nice couple with their dog. Sam was about to get in life with him when she noticed the dog looking at something in the opposite direction of the pie booth. When Sam followed the dog's eye line and noticed someone crouched, petting the fluffiest, black Newfoundland dog she'd ever seen. When she looked at the guy's face, she recognized him almost immediately.

"Sam?" Her dad asked as someone else got in line behind him and she hadn't moved.

"Yeah, dad?" She looked back and realized she'd been staring at the guy. "Hey, I'm gonna go say hi to someone. You good here?" She asked, but didn't really wait for her father's response before walking towards the familiar face.

"Hey, you're Aiden, right?" Sammy asked as she approached him, still crouched with the large, black dog. He looked up at her, smiled, and stood up to face her. Er, well, he was much taller than her and looked down at her, but at the very least he was facing her.

"Hey, you remembered!" He smiled, seemingly excited.

"Well, with my job, I'm good with names."

"Must help with getting tips."

"Among other things."

"Like what?"

"Like meeting cute boys," she said before even realizing the words were leaving her mouth. Her eyes immediately went wide and she started to feel nervous. The words felt wrong, but they weren't a lie. God definitely did a good job on this one, and it was undeniable, but that scared her.

Aiden noticed she got nervous, gave her a small smile and said, "Guess that doesn't mean me then."

Sammy laughed. "Self deprecation, I like it."

"I try," Aiden shrugged. "Wait, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not here by myself. My dad is actually…" she looked back to see where her dad was in line, and now he was checking out with their two pies, "he's actually the one paying over at the pie booth."

"Very nice choice. What'd you guys end up getting?"

"Banana Cream and Apple."

"Oh god, I can just smell it now. My mom used to bake pies all the time."

"Used to?"

"Well, it's not like that. She just got back into the workforce and stopped baking them so much," Aiden explained.

"Sammy, who's your friend?" Her dad said as he approached the pair with two pie boxes in tow.

"Dad, this is Aiden, I met him when he and this other guy came into the diner the other night. Aiden, this is my dad, Sheriff Stilinski," Sam introduced the two of them. Both men were the same height and were staring, eye to eye with each other as short little sam just glanced between the two of them.

"It's great to meet you, Sheriff. I'm new to town and your daughter is very kind," Aiden said as he put his hand out to her father.

"Do you go to Beacon Hills for school too?" Her dad asked as he shook Aiden's hand

"No, not yet, sir. Because of the move, my brother and I are getting homeschooled and we'll be in attendance in the fall," Aiden explain.

"Well, welcome to Beacon," her dad said.

"Hey, my dad and I have some shopping to do, kind of to feed my idiot brother when he wakes up," Sam laughed, "so I'll see you around."

"Wait," Aidan caught her attention as she and her dad turned to leave. "Since I don't actually know anyone yet, and I'd really like to hang out with you, could I get your number? Or if it's more comfortable I could give you mine?" Aiden offered. Sam hesitated, looking to her dad for a moment, and then looking back to Aiden.

"Give me your phone, please," Sam requested. Aiden did as she asked and handed her his phone, unlocked. She opened his contacts and put in her name and phone number before texting herself from his phone. "Cool, so now you have my number and I have yours. We can figure something out," Sam smiled.

"Cool," Aiden returned her smile with a dopey grin. "Well, I'll see you around, Sammy, and it was great to meet you, Sheriff."

"Great to meet you too, Aiden," her dad said before the teenage boy turned and walked away from them. She watched him round a corner and then he was gone.

"Well, he's nice," her dad said as they started walking towards a bread stand they'd been looking for.

"Yeah," she smirked.


	19. Curiosity

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been very buy,**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** _ **Curiosity**_

Sammy woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She'd fallen asleep amidst texting her new friend. Aiden seemed to enjoy talking to her, even if only as a friend. There was even mild flirting, but only enough to be flattering, not enough to spark worry within herself as she tried to maintain that everything about herself was normal. He'd find out eventually that she was _that_ girl once he started at Beacon Hills, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't mind if they were already friends by then.

The petite brunette rolled out of bed and took a brief shower, even going as far as blow-drying and flat ironing her hair so it'd be perfectly straight. When she did so, it flowed all the way down her back, signifying that she needed a haircut a little desperately. Unfortunately, that meant she had princess hair, and all of her friends pleaded for her not to cut it.

Once she was done smoothing out her warm, chocolate brown hair, she put on a natural makeup look and moved on. Once back in her bedroom, she took off her robe and began milling through her clothes to come upon a decision. Her first reaction was to put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tightly fitted top, but she was nervous about it, so sam changed the shirt. Upon leaving her bedroom, she was dressed in her black skinny jeans with a loose, army green t-shirt that she layered with her jean jacket. She pulled on her black vans and made her way down the stairs to leave for school.

"Dad! Stiles! Time to leave!" She called out as she poured herself a to-go cup of coffee from the fresh pot that she brewed before she'd climbed into the shower.

"Have you seen my boots?" He yelled back to her from up the stairs. She looked over and saw them by the door.

"Down here!" she responded. Her father came down, dressed and ready to go to work. Stiles came flying down, but he was one action away from being ready.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles asked, still a bit bleary eyed.

"Your shirt's on backwards," she explained nonchalantly as she drank her coffee.

"Ah, crap," Stiles grumbled before quickly shifting his shirt and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Why are you particularly disheveled this morning?" Sammy asked, handing him his backpack from the kitchen counter. Stiles groaned.

"I'll tell when we get to school. Let's go," he said before their dad grabbed the keys to the cruiser and headed outside. Sammy followed them, and when they got into the car, it was oddly quiet apart from the low voices on the police radio.

When they got to school, Stiles waited till their dad drove away before taking a breath, shaking his head out.

"What? What's wrong?" Sammy asked, and Stiles took another breath.

"I really shouldn't be dragging you into this. You've been through enough the last few weeks and-"

"Stiles, I'm good, I can handle it. Do I look like a mess to you? No," she corrected him. Stiles nodded in understanding.

"Dad told me not to tell you, to not worry you, but the monster, the thing that killed Isaac's dad and attacked Scott and Allison, it killed the mechanic that fixed the jeep last night," Stiles informed her as he shifted the car out of park and got going.

"Wait, did you see it? Did you tell dad?"

"It's a giant freakin' lizard that can paralyze people. No, I did not tell dad."

* * *

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book," Scott said. Sammy plopped down on the steps behind him and her brother.

"You mean a bestiary?" She suggested. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not getting involved."

"Gross, you're not my keeper and don't try to be. I wanna help," Sammy pressed.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

"The book, it's a bestiary," Sam repeated.

Scott just laughed and said, "I think you mean bestiality."

"Nope, pretty sure she doesn't," Stiles deadpanned, unamused by Scott's childish reaction. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

Scott turned exasperated before saying, "How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?

"Okay, you know what, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine," Stiles explained.

"Okay," Scott nodded along. "Wait, then why does Sam know what it's called?"

"Because I'm smart? The brains of our little trio?"

"It's because she cares too, helps me with research sometimes," Stiles corrected her sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sammy smiled, resting a hand on Scott's shoulder for a moment.

"Okay, well, if we can find it, the bestiary, and it can tell us what this thing is-" Scott started.

"And who," Stiles interrupted.

"We need that book." "We need that book." Both boys said at the same time. Stiles then stood up and offered his sister a hand, helping her up too. The three of them got their backpacks and moved on.

"Stiles, go talk to Allison, be the messenger real quick to we can figure this out without getting caught," Scott told him.

"Wait, where would she be right now?" Stiles questioned, Scott shrugging.

"She's outside, probably studying at the picnic tables by the parking lot," Sammy answered. "That's where I meet her some mornings," she explained. Stiles nodded and went running.

"How do you know my girlfriends schedule better than I do?" Scott asked as they watched Stiles run and flail down the hallway.

"Because we're good friends. I just...haven't been the best of friends to her and Lydia lately. It's just weird hanging out with people when they walk on eggshells around you," Sammy shrugged.

"You know, she and Lydia probably miss you," Scott told her as they walked.

"I know, and I'm working on it. Besides, I made friends with this guy and there's no one else I want to tell besides them," she smiled.

"A guy? Really?"

"Yeah, he just moved to the area with his family. He'll be starting school here in the fall. A junior like you guys will be," she informed him, a smile forming on her face.

"Samantha Stilinski, you like this guy," Scott gawked dramatically, pretending to be baffled.

"I do not! He's just nice and we're friends. He wants to hang out tomorrow, so I'm all yours if you want help stealing this book," Sammy smiled. Scott nodded.

"We could really use your help."

"Good. I finally get to be useful," she grinned.

Stiles then came sprinting up to them, clapping Scott on the shoulder and saying, "yes, seen her grandfather...with a book like that." He was very out of breath, but still keeping on.

"Oh, ask her where it might be," Sam told her brother, and Stiles nodded and went off again.

"He might be taking his super sleuthing a little too seriously, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. But hey, at least he's committed," Scott laughed. Sammy followed Scott to his locker, and he started swapping out his books.

"Maybe I should invite Aiden to the lacrosse game. He said he used to play at his old school," she mused. Scott shrugged.

"Could be fun. I mean, I'm sure Stiles and your dad would want to meet him."

"Well, my dad already met him. We ran into him at the farmers market last weekend," she clarified. Scott nodded along.

"Well, that's good-"

Stiles slammed into the locker, even more out of breath than before. "She says...it has to be...office." He then proceeded to slide down the locker a few inches and try to catch his breath. Sam grabbed Scott's backpack and pulled out his old inhaler before handing it to Stiles.

"Try to breath, Stiles. Okay?" Sam made sure he took the inhaler, and he nodded.

"Okay," he gasped.

"Ask her if we can get into his office," Scott told him and Stiles nodded, this time walking and a rather normal pace.

"So, should I bring him to the game or not?" Sammy asked. Scott shrugged.

"Maybe not. I wouldn't want him getting dragged into us breaking into Gerard's office," Scott reasoned. She understood that.

"Then I'm sticking with seeing him tomorrow. I have the morning shift at Rosie's, so I'm seeing him after that," she explained.

"You know, you seem like you're getting back to your old self," Scott observed. Sam laughed.

"God, I hope not. My old self got into too much trouble. But, I think I'm feeling better, yeah," she admitted. Scott understood what she meant. What happened to her may not have been her fault, but her choices certainly paved the way to something bad happening.

"Better is always good," Scott smiled before pulling Sammy into a brief hug. "Hey, I gotta get to class, but I'll let you know what the plan is later," Scott told her. She nodded.

"Bye, Scott," she said before turning to leave towards her class.

"Bye, Sammy."

* * *

Sammy had changed her loose green shirt for a maroon one, to support her brother and Scott at the lacrosse game, and donned a heavier coat to keep warm. She was casually sitting in the stands, with Boyd and Erica, waiting for Allison to show up and sit near her. It was Sam's job to receive the keys and go with Stiles to search Gerard's office. But until then, she was enjoying her time with Erica and Boyd. The two of them were happily chatting along, and Erica was playing with Sam's hair, weaving three long strands into a small braid among the long chocolate tresses.

"I wish my hair was more like yours," Erica commented amidst her self entertainment.

"No you don't," Sammy laughed. "If I don't flat iron it, it can be a complete mess."

"Nonsense! I've seen your natural hair and honestly, you have princess hair," Erica pressed. Boyd shrugged.

"You do kind of remind me of a princess, short stack," Boyd commented. Sammy groaned while Erica laughed.

"See?! I mean have you ever even wondered why the hell Derek is so obsessed with you?" Erica asked. Sammy about choked on her own spit and Boyd's eyes went wide.

"He is not obsessed with me!" Sammy protested. Just as she did, the giant kid from the opposing team de-commissioned another Beacon Hills player.

"He definitely is. You have him wrapped around your pinky," Boyd said in a low tone

"I knew I should've brought a warmer jacket," Allison said from below Sam.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, but I'll be back," she told them before getting up and climbing down the bleachers.

"Are you sure?" Allison checked.

"Oh, yeah," her grandfather affirmed before trading with her. Sammy was quick to turn by Allison once Gerard's coat was on. She walked by and let Allison slip the keys out of the pocket and into Sammy's hand. She always knew that her oddly nimble fingers would come in handy. Sammy took the keys and made her way to her brother on the bench.

"You got em?" Stiles asked. Sammy nodded.

"Here," she handed them to him. Stiles slipped them into his pocket and the two of them got going.

As they walked briskly through the parking lot to get from the field to the school, they came across something that gave Sammy pause. It was Lydia in her car, crying. Stiles looked back at the school before looking to Lydia.

"Go, I'll catch up," Sammy told him. Stiles hesitated, wanting to help Lydia himself, but she pushed him and Stiles made his way to the school.

"Hey, Lydia, what's wrong?" She asked, but Lydia rolled up the window. "Wait, Lydia!" Sammy called as the car window closed.

"Just go away!" she pressed. Sammy shook her head.

"No, Lydia! Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

"No! Go away! I don't need anyone seeing me cry," she sobbed.

"Aw, come on, Lydia. It's me. Since when do I care if you cry? You've seen me cry plenty of times!" Sammy pleaded. "Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you."

"Why?"

"Because even when you cry, you're still the most beautiful girl in the room," Sammy answered. Lydia then relinquished and rolled down the car window.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," Lydia sobbed.

"Lydia, trust me, there's nothing you can say to me that can make you sound crazy," Sammy pressed. Something was wrong, and she could feel it, and not just because Lydia was crying.

"I keep losing time," she finally admitted. "Like my fugue state in the woods after the winter formal," she explained. "I punched my mirror at some point last night and when I woke up, there was blood from my hands all over my bed." Lydia then lifted her hands so Sammy could see the guts on her knuckles.

"Oh, Lydia. You're gonna be okay, I promise. I have to do something, but you can spend the night tonight if you want? Or I can come to your house?" she offered, looking over at the school. She had to get moving.

"You can come to my house. I think I'll feel better if I'm in my own bed," Lydia told her. Sammy reached into the car and gave her best friend a hug.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff after the game and get a ride over, okay? Now I gotta go, but I love you!" Sammy told her before running off again. After basically sprinting through the school to find the principal's office, she found Stiles rummaging through the drawers.

"Nothing...here…" Stiles said out loud as he texted Allison.

"Really? It's not here?" Sammy asked, slightly disappointed. But then Erica walked in, scaring her brother.

"Hello, Stiles," Erica greeted. "Hi, Sammy." She had an innocent look about her for the moment, and her eyes trained on Stiles. "Come on, we have a friend to meet," Erica stated before grabbing the back of Stiles neck and dragging him along. "I'm sure I don't need to drag you?"

"No, ma'am," Sammy laughed. The three of them made their way through the school to the pool, amidst Stiles's protesting.

"Ah, yeah," Stiles said when he realized they were meeting Derek. Erica took her place at her alpha's side, but Sammy stuck with her brother.

"Stiles."

"Derek."

"Hi, Sammy," he greeted her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Derek."

"What'd you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked. Sammy groaned.

"You know, this didn't have to be shady, right? You could've just popped by the house or something, said hi, _asked politely_?" Sammy snapped.

"Ah, well, she's right," Stiles laughed. "And several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting."

Derek and Erica just laughed, before Derek popped the basketball in his hands with his claws.

"Holy god," Stiles shirked as the flat ball hit the floor.

"Okay, no. You can't just be a threatening, shady, asshat to my brother. Stiles, just tell him so we can all get on with our lives? Please?" Sammy stated. She was tired of this, _I'm-gonna-hurt-you -f-you-don't-help-me_ bullshit.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark, kind of patterned, uh, like scales-"

"Like a giant lizard," Sammy added.

"Is that enough? Okay?" Derek stared him down. "Alright, fine. Eyes were yellow, slitted, has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail too," Stiles added. Sam realized that Derek and Erica were looking up now, and not at them.

"Are we good?" Stiles asked. "What? Have you seen it?" Now he sounded worried. Sammy stepped over to Derek and realized what they were looking at. "You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Maybe because we're looking at it," Sammy clarified. The monster hissed and Stiles turned around to look at it. It screamed at them and scared Stiles. The monster then leapt down from its perch and hissed at them once more. Derek dropped, growing at it. The first thing the thing did was knockout Erica by hitting her into the wall with its tail.

"Run!" Derek pushed Stiles out of the way, but then it got him.

"Derek, your neck!" Sammy called out. The alpha stumbled and touched the back of his neck before falling. Stiles caught him and Sammy tried to help drag him away from the monster.

"Come on!" Stiles said as they moved. Derek was getting heavier by the second as he lost all motor function. "Now, right now, come on. Where is it? Where is it? Can you see it?" Stiles was panicking now, but for some reason, Sammy didn't feel scared. She instead felt the need to protect the two of them.

"No, just hurry," Derek answered, his feet now dragging between the siblings. "Call Scott," Derek ordered. Stiles pulled out his phone, but then dropped it.

"Stiles, you son of a-!" Derek cried out as he fell into the pool. Instead of getting his phone, Stiles went into the pool after him, keeping Derek's head above water. . Sammy pulled out her phone and dialed Scott.

"Where'd it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked as they stayed afloat.

"No."

"Okay, maybe it took off," Stiles said, but then the monster screamed again. "Sammy! I swear to god! Run!" Stiles told her, but she stayed where she was, waiting for Scott to pick up. But nothing was happening.

"No, I'm staying," she snapped at her brother, giving him a cold look.

"Will you get me out of here before I drown? In _eight feet of water?_ " Derek grumbled.

"Drowning? What? You're worried about drowning?" Stiles argued. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down?" Derek snarked. "In eight feet of water?!"

"Okay," Stiles relinquished. "I don't see it," he said before starting to swim to the edge.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop!" Derek exclaimed as the creature crawled into view. Sammy turned to look at it, and it was staring her down. It hissed at her once again, but simply crawled towards her.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked as the monster stalked up to the side of the pool, watching the water. It reached in with a taloned hand, before hissing and pulling its hand back. It slid away from the side of the pool in frustration.

"Wait, do you see that? I don't think he can swim," Stiles realized.

"Sammy! Get in the pool!" Derek ordered, but she didn't move. The monster was too close to her. It kept getting closer and closer until the thing stood up in its hind legs. Now it was walking around her, smelling her.

It felt like an eternity waiting for something to happen, but the monster just sat there in front of her, like it was interested in something. Every time she tried to move, it would hiss. It wanted her right there, in one spot.

"Okay, I can't keep doing this much longer," Stiles admitted. "I'm gonna try something," stiles said before swimming.

"No, no, no, no, don't even think about it," Derek snapped.

"Could you just trust me this once?" Stiles pressed, sounding tired.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that? While that thing is sizing up my damn sister!" Stiles snapped back at him.

"Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?"

"That's why I've been holding you up the past two hours?"

"Yup. You don't trust me. I don't trust you. But you need me to survive, to save your sister, which is why you're not letting me go," Derek pressed. Stiles took one look at his sister, and back at Derek before dropping him.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled before sinking to the bottom of the pool.

"You idiot!" Sammy yelled, but suddenly the monster screamed at her as Stiles swam to the side, grabbing his phone and making a call. The monster moved to go after Stiles, but Sammy stepped in its way.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled, but then it looked like he got hung up on. Stiles locked eyes with Sammy again before putting the phone back down and swimming back to get Derek before he'd drown. Both rose to the surface and gasped for air.

"Tell me you got him!" Derek pressed, but Stiles didn't answer. The creature kept screaming at her as she kept moving, trying to get closer to the pool, but she soon realized it wasn't going to attack her, so she stopped moving, and it stopped throwing a fit about her trying to get away.

"I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold onto," Stiles said before swimming the two of them over to the diving board.

The two of them went under, but then Scott showed up and pulled them both out of the water, and the monster charged. Scott roared at it and charged it in return. It tackled him before using its tail to throw him into the mirror on the wall above. Scott landed among the shattered glass. He grabbed a larger piece to fight with before the monster charged him. The monster then stopped, looking into the mirror piece, but then it screamed and bolted, climbing up to the ceiling and escaping through the skylight.

Sammy finally ran to Stiles and Derek, making sure they were okay as the two of them panted and caught their breath. Scott dropped the broken mirror piece and finally took a breath. Derek reached out and touched her cheek for a moment before she took it off and checked on her brother.

Once Derek could fully move again, Stiles and Scott went to retrieve the flash drive on Gerard's keys, and Sammy went with Derek to make sure Erica was okay.

"Come on, time to get up," Sammy said, coaxing Erica back to consciousness. Derek helped her up.

"I know what that thing is," Derek said. Sammy swatted his arm.

"Then go tell my stupid brother!" Sammy snapped at him.

"Why should I? I don't trust him, and he doesn't trust me!" Derek argued. She hit his arm again.

"It's about damn time you guys started. Now move," she ordered coldly. Erica grinned and wiggled her little pinky finger at Sammy before the three of them made their way out to Scott and Stiles.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott exclaimed as they looked at Scotts laptop on the hood of his car.

"It's called the Kanima," Derek told them rather reluctantly.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles stated flatly.

"No, only once it was confused by its own reflection," Derek clarified.

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott realized.

"Or who," Derek added.

"Well, what else do you know?" Stiles questioned.

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"It's a shape-shifter, yes. But it's-it's not right. It's like a…"

"An abomination," Stiles said, looking down at the ground for a moment. Derek nodded, but didn't say anything before turning to leave.

"Derek!" Scott stopped him. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek asked angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone," Scott snapped. "That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about whose on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing," Derek said calmly. "When I find it...I'm gonna kill it," he stated firmly before walking away with his beta.

* * *

"Hey, Lydia, sorry I'm late," Sammy apologized as she entered Lydia's room. "Your mom let me in," she informed her as she dropped her bag on the floor by Lydia's bed and flopped onto the mattress with her best friend.

"It's okay, you're here, aren't you?" Lydia sighed and sat up, facing Sammy.

"What are we watching tonight?" Sammy asked, and Lydia grinned.

"We're gonna watch _The Prince & Me_," she answered. Sammy let out a squeal.

"Oh! I love that movie!" She celebrated. Lydia got up off the bed and offered Sammy her hand.

"Come on, let's go make some popcorn."


	20. Pink Lemonade

**Chapter 20:** _ **Pink Lemonade**_

"I'm not entirely sure what causes it, if anything causes it," Lydia began to explain as Sammy turned the movie off and the two of them had crawled into Lydia's bed. "But it started after...after I was hospitalized. I was...taking a shower when...I'm not exactly sure. That's when I lost time-"

"And when you ran off naked into the woods in that fugue state," Sammy reminded her. Lydia nodded.

"After they found me, I started to lose time, see things, but it's been really scary. Like doing things that I don't remember doing. How could I not remember breaking my mirror?" Lydia asked, showing Sammy her hands again. They were covered in cuts.

"I'm really sorry this is happening. Is there anything else you can tell me?" she asked, holding Lydia's hand as they faced each other under the covers.

"I...I feel like there's something I should know, but I don't. I'll say things and do things, but not know why I said or did them," Lydia added.

"When this stuff happens, I want you to tell me. Call me, text me, find me, I don't care what time of day, what I'm doing, or where I am. I just wanna make sure you're okay, okay?" Sammy affirmed. Lydia smiled.

"Since when were you the strong one?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not the strong one. But you're my best friend, and if you need me to be strong for you, I will," Sammy assured her.

"I love you, Sammy," Lydia mused in a tired, quiet voice.

"I love you too, Lydia. Goodnight," she said back. She got up, turning the bedside lamp off and closing her eyes to the dark.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Sammy asked as Lydia's car pulled up to Sammy's house. The two of them were still in their pajamas.

"No, I think it's more important that you go to work and see this _cute_ new boy later," Lydia smiled. She seemed much better this morning after Sammy had spent some time with her.

"Okay, well I'll have my phone on if you need me. Promise you'll call if something happens," Sammy reminded her. Lydia nodded.

"Yes, I will, now go get ready because you know Teresa is gonna be here in like half an hour," Lydia pressed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I'm going," Sammy laughed. When she got out of the car, Lydia shifted out of park and got going. Sammy made her way into the house.

Sammy took a shower, wove her hair into two french braids, and put on her _Rosie's_ t-shirt, and since it was getting warmer, she put on her black uniform shorts with nude tights to make sure that her legs looked nice for the customers. It was weird how she could wear these outfits for work, but going to school like that was what scared her. She pulled on her black vans, and made sure her makeup was clean and neat enough for work before she heard the familiar double honk come from outside.

Sammy sprinted down to the front door and make her way out with just her name tag, her apron, and her phone. It seemed she didn't need much else since her dad was going to be picking her up from work. Especially since Stiles's jeep had been impounded for evidence.

"Hey, girl! You look chipper this morning!" Teresa greeted, handing Sammy a cup of coffee from the local shop.

"Thank you for the coffee," Sammy mused, smelling the fresh brew in her hands. "Anyways, I' hanging out with a new friend today, after work."

"Oooh, tell me all about this friend," Teresa requested excitedly as she started driving to the diner.

"Well, it's the boy from that one night. Aiden?" Sammy told her, and Teresa about slammed on the brakes.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Oh my god! He's a dreamboat!"

"Calm down, Terry. We're just hanging out _as friends_."

At the diner, Sammy and Teresa were singing along to the jukebox and working along. The breakfast rush was going by rather quickly, and it was just one of those days when everything seemed to run smoothly, which was rare when you work in the service industry. The two of them danced between tables and worked together to get all the side tasks done in between. By the time their relievers had arrived, it had felt like time had barely gone by, but Sammy had a fresh stack of cash tips that she shoved into her bra and merrily skipped to her dads car with a bag of fresh fries, a double stack burger for him, and a diet coke. She knew he was supposed to be eating healthier, but her dad got enough crap from Stiles about it.

"You seem happy today," her dad greeted her.

"Why is everyone suddenly commenting on that? Now drive, I need to change before I hang out with Aiden," she stated as she handed her dad some fries from his lunch bag she'd prepared for him.

He laughed. "I don't know, you just have this air about you today," he commented.

"Maybe it's the fact that things at school are quieting down, getting back to normal," Sammy decided. Her father nodded.

"That, or you know, the fact that you have a new _friend_ ," he teased. She rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Whatever. Just get me home so I can get changed and you can take this heart attack food to work without Stiles to get on your case," she negotiated.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," her father relinquished.

* * *

She'd kept her hair in her two french braids, but changed into a pair of mom jeans with rips at the knees, with a fitted, red _coca-cola_ t-shirt tucked in. She rolled the ends of her pants up and pulled on her white converse. Though, now, they were looking dirtier. But she didn't really care much, as she could wash them with oxy clean and be fine. Sammy put her phone and wallet into her purse, and slung the long strap across her body before sitting down in the recliner in the living room and draping her legs across it.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. Sammy bolted out of the chair, ran up to the door excitedly, but stopped herself. She took a deep breath, calmed herself, and opened the door. Aiden was standing there, smiling, just a few feet away from the door.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi, Sammy," he greeted in return. He offered her his hand. "I hope it's okay that I ride a motorcycle…?" He asked, gesturing to the black bike parked outside her house. She froze for a moment, but nodded.

"Yeah, but do you have an extra helmet?"

"Of course! I never leave home without an extra one. Especially when I know I'm gonna have someone else with me," Aiden explained. Sammy nodded and took his hand. He lead her down to the bike and climbed on, waiting a moment for her to climb on with him.

For a moment, she froze, seeing a familiar black Camaro coming down the street. It then stopped outside her neighbor's house, but she could see Derek watching her.

"You ready?" Aiden asked as she made eye contact with Derek.

"Yeah, sorry," she told him as he handed her the helmet. She pulled it on quickly and pulled the visor down, and proceeding to strap it under her chin.

"Remember," he said loudly so she could still hear him in the helmet, "you gotta hold on tight to me, and keep your feet up on the back pegs," he instructed her. She nodded and instinctively wrapped her arms tight around Aiden's waist, knowing that Derek was watching. She picked her feet up off the ground and waited for Aiden to rev the engine of the bike and take off. As the bike went down the street, and Sammy could feel the excitement rising in her chest, she could feel her phone vibrating a ridiculous amount in her purse.

But she ignored it. Knowing well that it was Derek who was calling.

Werewolves, Hunters, and Kanima's or not, she was going to enjoy her day.

When the bike finally came to a stop, they'd arrived at a carnival a couple towns over. St. Joseph's Fundraiser Carnival, or so the sign read. Aiden helped her get the helmet off her head, and for a moment, his dark brown eyes made her want to melt, but she stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"How did you know this was here?" Sammy questioned, raising an eyebrow as he held her hand, helping her climb off the bike. She was a bit short, and her feet didn't touch the ground on it, but he helped her off anyway.

"Well, I didn't know about anything to do around town, so I looked online to see what was going on in the area. I know it was a bit of a drive but-"

"It's awesome," she said in awe, watching the little rollercoaster run and the zero-gravity ride spin around. There was even a Ferris wheel.

"Really? It's okay?" Aiden asked nervously. It seemed like he was nervous to impress her or something.

"Yeah, I love these. I go to the one in Beacon every summer," she grinned.

"Then let's do this," Aiden said excitedly, taking her by the hand and running. She had trouble running with him, but she did her best. She started giggling and smiling wider than she should have as they ran together up to the ticket kiosk. Aiden bought a ridiculous amount of tickets and then immediately took her to the first ride they could get on.

There was first the tilt-a-whirl, then the roller coaster and the pirate ship. They raced down the burlap slide, and Aiden ended up beating her, but the second time she won, and the third time they linked arms and went down together. They went on the swings, the mechanical tower rising up and swinging them outward. Sammy smiled and felt the air rush about her, looking back at Aiden from where she sat and seeing his content grin. The second time they rode the swings, Aiden picked out a tandem seat, the two of them riding together.

They drove the bumper cars all the way up until the sky began to burn orange with the light of the sunset.

"Come on, I think it's about time we got something to eat," Aiden decided.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Sammy said, touching her stomach briefly. She'd had hunger pains for the last twenty minutes, but she's a girl, and girls aren't supposed to eat apparently. Though, that rule usually only applied for dates and dating people. This wasn't a date. This was two friends hanging out for the first time.

"So, what are you feeling? Barbecue? Pizza? Hot Dogs? Pasta? Chili?"

"Corn dogs," Sammy answered.

"Corn dogs?"

"I love all of this food, it's all fantastic and I would love any day of the week. But you can't beat corn dogs," she explained.

"Corn dogs it is," Aiden laughed, amused by her.

"And lemonade," she added.

"And lemonade," he confirmed. "Wait, go pick a table so we have a spot, and I will come back with corn dogs and lemonade," Aiden told her.

"Fine by me," she responded, walking off to find a table.

Beneath the tent was an array of picnic tables, and Sammy found an empty one that remained moderately clean. She sat down where she could see Aiden up at the food stand, ordering for them. As she waited, she checked her phone. It had been vibrating all day, and sure enough, it was an array of missed calls and text messages from Derek. But she ignored him. There was a text from her dad, asking how her night was going.

She texted back that Aiden had taken her to the St. Joseph's Fundraiser Carnival, and that she'd be home later that night.

Her phone screen suddenly changed. Derek was calling her. She looked up and saw Aiden waiting for their food, so she answered, but kept her eyes on him.

"This better be important," she snapped into the phone. Not even a hello.

" _Who is he_?" Derek asked. To be honest, that pissed her off.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

" _He could be dangerous_!"

"Kinda like you are?"

" _That's not what I meant_ ," he said, getting quiet.

"Listen, he's harmless. We're friends. Just trust me to take care of myself and have fun for the first time in a while," she told him firmly as Aiden started to walk back.

" _Sam-_ " she hung up the phone on him and put it back into her purse.

"Pink lemonade?" She inquired, looking at the pink cup, while there was regular lemonade in a yellow cup.

"Oh, that's for me," he answered. She laughed.

"Pink?"

"As in strawberry. Don't judge me," he defended sarcastically. "For you," he said, pulling a basket of three corn-dogs in front of her with ketchup and mustard packets. She grabbed her lemonade from him and took a sip before beginning to dress her corn-dogs with ketchup and mustard.

When they finished eating, they started playing games.

It was strange watching him play. He was way too good, beating games left and right, but he didn't take a single prize. He just wanted to win. But then at the balloon darts, he popped all the red balloons, and finally picked a prize. He wanted to win something for her. He handed her a large, stuffed wolf, and she held it tightly. After that, he lead her over to the Ferris Wheel. They handed the worker a couple tickets to stay on a little longer than one or two rides, and off they went with Aiden on the end, Sammy in the middle, and the stuffed wolf on the other end.

As they went around and around, they were kind of quiet...until Aiden turned to her.

"I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with you," Aiden said finally.

"I'm having a lot of fun too," she said back.

"I wonder what we're gonna have to do next. I kind of set the bar a little too high for myself," he remarked. A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked out at the moon.

"No, you don't need to top yourself. Just make sure you keep coming to pick me up for adventures. No matter how small," she mused.

"Alright. I can do that," he grinned. "Don't worry, I won't always bring the bike. I just got excited that it was warm today," he explained.

"That's alright. You know, I'd never ridden on a motorcycle before."

"You mean I popped your motorcycle cherry?" He asked, all surprised.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she smiled.

"Alright, but still, won't always be the bike. Especially if the weather's bad," he assured her. Sammy nodded along.

The Ferris wheel then stopped. It was time for them to get off, and the carnival was shutting down soon, so he lead her back to the motorcycle. Once again, he helped her on, handed her the helmet, and they rode with the stuffed animal tied down to the back of the bike with a bungee cable.

She held on tight, and away they went.


End file.
